


Loki's Fate

by EndlessStairway



Series: Tony's Thrall and Related Tales [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, BDSM miscalculations, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Emotional Whump, Established Relationship, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I do what I want, Kink Negotiation, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki's Children - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave Roleplay, Miscarriage mention, Misunderstandings, Misuse of Mythology, Mpreg, Mythology References, Odin's A+ Parenting, Parental Betrayal, Part Two of Tony's Thrall, Polyamory, Reproductive Coercion, Rough Sex, Spanking, Subdrop, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Trust Issues, kind of, non-consensual abortion (past), odin's A+ grandparenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 70,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: Picking up after the end of Tony's Thrall, Loki and Tony are living in the tower, protected from Asgard by Loki's magic. Their situation changes and they need to leave their sanctuary to secure the safety of the ones they love.*You don't need to read Tony's Thrall or Vatnsandur to read this. Below is a quick synopsis to catch you up.  SPOILERS for Tony's Thrall.*Tony's Thrall - Loki was sentenced to slavery for his crimes by Odin. He was bound by a thrall-collar that forced him to obey, and used as a sex slave for two years until Thor rescued him and gave him to Tony. Before they managed to get the collar off, Loki had to perform sexual services for Tony in order to be allowed to eat and speak. They went back to his former owner on Nidavallir to bargain, where Loki was kidnapped and tortured. Tony and Thor rescued him and Tony was finally able to release him from the collar. Loki took his revenge on the one who kidnapped and tortured him, and then came back to be with Tony, as his willing and eager submissive. Happily Ever After, or so it seemed.Vatnsandur - a short tale of a popular OC from Tony's Thrall, the nameless & mysterious forest ranger who oversaw Young Loki's sexual awakening.





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back! I missed you all, I hope you enjoy this continuation of Tony's Thrall.

Loki was acting strangely, and Tony was worried.

Tony was alone in the penthouse, fretting. Loki was in his apartment lower down in the tower, and he had been there for hours at a time almost every day for weeks. Tony didn’t know what to make of it. Loki came as went as he pleased, of course. Tony had no desire to stop him, to control him, but he rarely spent so long secluded off by himself, in his private apartment.

Tony had given him the apartment months ago when he had first returned and announced his intention to stay. There was no surveillance there, no cameras, no heat sensors, no motions sensors, not even any microphones. Loki had a phone that he could use to contact JARVIS or Tony if he wanted to. But he had not. As soon as he got out of their bed that morning he had told Tony he had some matters to attend to and slipped away.

The energy readings from the apartment had remained unchanged. The crystals that Loki had recovered from Otr's machine on Nidavellir still provided their shield. They protected the tower from scrying, from the Bifrost, from malign magics. The last time Thor had visited, the Bifrost had landed in Central Park, and Thor had tossed himself and his hammer up to the tower without remarking on it. Tony wondered how much contact the brothers had. For all he knew they had methods to communicate the Tony knew nothing about. Not that he SHOULD know about it. Loki had every right to talk privately to his brother, and Tony certainly did not expect him to ask permission or even to inform him. Loki was free to do as he pleased.

But still, Tony worried, and his mind churned over the possibilities, each worse than the last. Communication was not Tony’s forte, and Loki had been so distant of late. Tony could not help but fear that something was wrong. Loki had come back to him after he had released him from the thrall-collar. He had returned of his own free will, and Tony had thought Loki happy with him. Tony tried to please him, to be a worthy partner, but he knew he was not the best that Loki could hope for.

Tony was mortal, Loki was almost a god. Tony was middle-aged, and Loki had millennia left to live. Tony gave Loki whatever he wanted, whatever his money and power could buy. He worked hard to please him in the bedroom, to fulfill his desires, but there always was a secret fear that whatever he did, he just was not enough.

He would most likely be dead in 40 years, tops. Had Loki decided that he owed him a debt, that he could put up with him for that long, pretend his affection and his desire for that time? Or did Tony’s tower offer protection that Loki needed? Protection from Odin, from whatever allies Otr had with the Nidavallir and beyond? Was sharing Tony’s bed a price worth paying for that? A safe home, security, comfort, the shelter of Tony’s weapons and influence?

Tony shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Loki cared for him. He knew that was true. Nothing was keeping Loki here except his own wish to be there.

Tony's mind turned back to the same question. If all that was true, why had Loki been hiding himself away in his apartment every day? Leaving every morning and returning around noon with no word as to why? Tony chewed his lip. He needed to know.

Making up his mind, he strode over to the elevator and punched the button for Loki’s floor. Loki’s apartment was his own, of course, it belonged to him, but he had never said Tony could not visit. Tony could go knock on his door, couldn’t he? Of course he could, and he bounced on his toes in the elevator, willing it to hurry up before he changed his mind.

“Who is it?” came the suspicious response to Tony’s knock.

“It’s me,” he replied, “Tony” he added, in case there was any uncertainty.

There was a pause. A long one.

“A moment, please,” Loki’s voice was muffled through the door. His reply was followed by another, longer pause. Tony shifted his weight from side to side. If Loki did not want him to come in, he wouldn’t push. He would leave him be. He would respect his privacy and go back upstairs and wait and fret. Tony unclenched his jaw, took a deep breath. He had no idea what was taking so long. He heard water running and then the door swung open and Loki was there.

As always, Tony’s heart melted a little at the sight of his lover. He was so beautiful, loose curls framing high cheekbones, deep green eyes that Tony could willingly drown in, a faint pink blush on pale skin. For a moment Tony forgot why he had come.

“Tony,” Loki said, his voice scratchy, “Is everything well?”

The unspoken question hung in the air.  _ Why are you here? _

Tony shuffled his feet. “I was gonna ask you the same thing, I guess.” They stared at each for a moment, and Tony’s concern grew as he noticed details he had missed at first. Loki’s cheeks were flushed, his hair damp in places, as though he had hurriedly washed his face. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot. Had he been crying? Tony raised his hand and tapped on the door, only yet half opened.

“Can I come in?” he asked, his voice soft, half expecting to be denied. The ground shifted under his feet as he waited. He had no claim on this man, no power to make him stay if he wanted to leave. He had already given him everything he had to offer, had held nothing back, nothing of himself or that was within his power, and if that wasn’t enough, there would be nothing he could do. The moment stretched endlessly, and Tony only breathed again when Loki nodded and stepped back from the door, gesturing Tony to come in.

Despite his tension, Tony was curious. He had not been in the apartment since he had shown Loki around it months ago. Loki had his own accounts, his personal credit cards that Tony had no access to, except to deposit money, which he regularly did. Tony had expected Loki would use some of the money to furnish his apartment to his preference, with JARVIS' help, but the place was still almost bare. An open package of crackers sat on the kitchen counter next to a tea kettle and a cup. A chair and desk faced the glass doors, a stack of books pushed to one side. Only the balcony showed any life, crowded with large pots overflowing with plants, greenery, and flowers, spiky and lush.

There was nowhere to sit, and so Tony stood in the empty room, unsure how to ask what he had come to ask. Loki twined his fingers together, he glanced around the room, eyes darting to all the corners, seemingly to avoid alighting on Tony. Just as he had when he had released Loki from the binding, Tony knew he could not hold on to someone who desired to be free. He could not keep a bird in a cage and expect it to sing for him. If Loki wished to go, if he was only staying out of obligation or need for Tony’s protection, Tony wanted to know about it. He could not hold back his desperation and fear anymore.

“Do you want to leave me?” he blurted out, and the faint pink flush drained out of Loki’s face, leaving him a sickly gray. He swayed on his feet, steadied himself on the edge of the kitchen counter.

“No!” he gasped, “No! Tony! Do not...do not say such things! I would not! I do not! I do not want any such thing. Why would you say that?”

Loki's horrified denial released something in Tony, and everything else came falling out of his mouth.

“You’re avoiding me! You hide down here, you don’t tell me what you’re doing. Not that you have to! But...What’s going on? Are you sick? Is something wrong? Tell me, I’ll help you if I can, you know that! I love you! I love you, Loki, and I’m going out of my mind that you don’t...that you don’t feel the same way. About me. Anymore. So if that’s the case, just tell me now and put me out of my misery.”

Tony wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly sure that whatever Loki was going to say was something that would break him. He had given him his heart, and he had no defense to him.

“Tony,” Loki's voice was gentle, soft, and Tony squeezed his eyes shut, held his breath. “Tony, it’s not what you think.” He sighed, “You are right, I do have something I must tell you, and I should have told you before now, but I was afraid to. I...I am sorry…I…”

“Just tell me, please Loki,” Tony begged. His mind was swirling with confusion. Whatever Loki was going to say could not be as bad as his first fears, no matter what it was.

Loki took a deep breath, stood up straight. He looked as though he was facing a firing squad and Tony would have comforted him if he had any ability to do so.

“You know I am not Asgardian by birth,” he started, and Tony frowned and nodded. This was not the direction he had expected the conversation to go. Thor had said Loki was adopted, and Otr had called him a  _ Jotun runt  _ while they were on Nidavellir. Tony had never asked Loki about it, it had not seemed important at all, once they had found each other.

“I am Jotun,” Loki continued and flinched as the word left his mouth, as though he expected some reaction from Tony.

“Yeah,” Tony said, “Jotunheim, the ice-realm, right?”

Loki nodded and cautiously glanced up, to check if Tony had anything else to say. Tony was confused, he didn’t care if Loki was from Asgard or Jotunheim or anywhere, as long as he was happy and safe. He told Loki as much, but if anything Loki's tension only increased.

“Loki,” Tony said, “If there’s something you wanna say, how about you just spit it out? You’re kinda freaking me out here, and I swear, if this is anything about Asgard or Jotunheim or your family or anything like that, I will not feel any differently about you. I love you. I love you, Loki, and I just want to help you with whatever it is that’s bothering you. You can trust me.” Tony held out his hands to Loki, wanting nothing more than to hold him and be close to him, but his lover did not come to him.

Loki wiped his face. He shook his head, disbelieving, but he steeled himself anyway. He stood up straight and faced Tony. His shoulders heaved as he took a deep breath.

“Tony, this is what I must tell you. I love you too. I am with child. Your child. I am pregnant.”


	2. Flame

Before Tony could react, before he even knew what his reaction would be, Loki continued. “I know this is a shock to you. It was a shock to me too. I did not know it was possible. There is much I still do not know. But do not concern yourself. Take all the time you need to consider what you want to do. I can...I can stay here, perhaps, while you think it over.”

Tony shook himself. “What are you talking about?” he said, still trying to understand the first thing Loki had said, “A baby? You’re going to have a baby?” Even as he said the words, a flame kindled in Tony’s heart, tiny, but bright and strong. It had no name yet, no face, no form, no shape, but the force of it sucked the air from Tony’s lungs and he had Loki in his arms before he could say another word, pulling him as close as he could, wanting him to feel his desperate love for him, to feel his heart beating out of his chest at the very idea. “Are you serious?” he whispered, his voice choked, “Tell me you’re serious, because if this is a joke I seriously am going to cry. I will cry. Tell me. Tell me. Is this for real?”

Loki nodded and tension fled from him and he gasped, “Yes,” and returned Tony’s embrace, his sob in Tony’s ear. “I thought you would be angry,” he said, between gulps of air, and Tony only tightened his grip.

“No,” Tony said, “No, no, no. Impossible. I love you. I love you.” Tony pulled back and cupped Loki’s face in his hands, wiped his tears with his thumbs. “Come back home and talk to me,” he suggested, “If you want to, or we can talk here, but you don’t have a couch, and there’s only one chair. You can bring your tea, I’ll make it for you. Are you sick? Is that why you’ve been down here every day? Loki, you didn’t have to hide this from me, this is amazing! This is good news! You’ve blown my mind. I am speechless. Not literally, of course. But still. Will you come home? Please?”

Loki agreed and let Tony shoo him back to the elevator, the box of tea and package of crackers clutched in his hands. Tony made him a drink, welcoming the chance to breathe and pause and let his emotions settle while the water boiled. He took a sip before handing it over. Ginger and lemon, not his favorite, but good for nausea. He had drunk enough ginger ale on morning-afters to know that. They sat on the couch, and Tony did not know where to begin. He had thought Loki trusted him, that he knew his love for him, but now he found him hiding such a secret in fear of his anger. It made little sense, but Tony was familiar enough with Loki by now to know that he would achieve little by demanding answers. Instead, he needed to listen.

Loki sipped his tea, both hands clutching the cup as though it were a lifeline. He was very still, knees tucked together, elbows close to his body. Still and quiet, after his initial rush of emotion, as though fearing to attract attention. It was still only six months since he had been freed from the vile thrall-collar that had trapped him, that had made him a slave, forced him to endure endless abuse, rape and torture. He hid it well most of the time, but he had not come out of that experience without scars.

Loki shuffled his feet. “You do not have to decide anything now,” he said, eventually, and Tony let that statement percolate before he responded.

“What is it you think I need to decide?” he asked. Loki glanced up at him, his brow furrowed.

“Do not tell me that Midgard is so different to all other realms, Tony. I know it is not. You are a wealthy man, and I know you care for me, but I hardly represent an alliance you would seek to continue your family name. I don’t even have my own name anymore. We are not of the same race. My child...our child may not look...it may not look...normal.” Loki’s voice slowed down and stopped, Tony sensed he had more to say but he was holding back. Perhaps he wanted to see how Tony reacted.

Tony held up his hands, “Loki, you’re a dumbass sometimes, you know that?”

Loki snapped out of his unnatural calm and scowled at Tony, “Do not mock me!” he said.

Tony welcomed his anger over his meek resignation. He smiled, “There you are. Listen. I don’t give a shit about any of that. About alliances or what the kid might look like. I love you. And if you want to have a kid with me, I’ll do whatever it takes to make it work. I want it. I want to have a kid with you. I want you. I don’t care about your name. If you want my name you can have it. The baby too.” The flame in Tony’s chest roared to life at the thought.  _ Loki Stark _ , he thought to himself, and he could not control his joy. “I didn’t know you cared about that. But I should have known. You’re not just my lover. This is not just for fun. There’s no one else I want to be with. Only you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that before. Will you marry me?”

Loki gaped at him, then coughed and sipped his tea. “Tony, do not...do not tease me. I am perfectly content with my position here. You do not have to convince me of your affection. I know you care for me. Please consider what you are saying. You do not have to make any decisions now, at this moment.”

Tony cursed himself for assuming that he and Loki were on the same page. Tony was free with his affection, he showered Loki with gifts, they slept together every night, tangled in each other’s arms. But still Loki was judging his relationship with Tony on a different scale. He thought he had a  _ position  _ with Tony, some status that ranked people on a scale of worth, no doubt inherited from Asgard. Well, Tony wasn’t having it. He and Loki were equals, and he would convince his stubborn lover of that fact if it was the last thing he did.

Before he could try again, JARVIS broke in, “Sir, the bifrost just landed in Central Park. Thor is en-route to the tower.”

Loki rubbed his face, smoothed out his expression. Tony made a mental note that the conversation was not over, and together they went out to the balcony to watch Thor’s long, lazy hammer-throw float him up from the rectangle of green far below.

“Does Thor know?” Tony asked, wrapping one arm around Loki’s waist.

Loki nodded, “Yes,” he said, “He bought me books on Jotun biology from the royal library. He guessed the truth.”

Tony squeezed him. He did not even mind that Thor had known before him. He was just glad that Loki had someone to support him. His brother, who had rescued him from slavery. Thor’s love and loyalty had saved Loki, and Tony had nothing but affection for him. He was welcome in the tower any time.

Thor landed with a thump on the balcony, and one look at his face was all it took. Loki stiffened all over. “What is it?” he demanded, and Thor’s expression went from anxious to miserable. He squirmed under his brother’s glare, and it would have been amusing if Loki had not been about to vibrate out of his skin.

“Loki, I am sorry,” Thor said, “Odin knows. You are both summoned to Asgard.”


	3. Bruises (Art by Achika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are updated :)

“Hard pass,” Tony said, “But come in and convince your brother to marry me. You can be best man.”

“What?” Thor's face didn't know what to do at the change of topic. His brow was furrowed in worry but a slow smile fought its way onto his lips.

“Ignore him, he is teasing me,” Loki said, gesturing Thor to come into the warm penthouse. They hurried back inside, the cool winter air following them into the living room.

“No, I'm not,” Tony said, “I'm serious. We should get married. You and me. I'll get you a ring, we can have a big party, whatever you want.”

Loki ignored him with a reproachful look. He turned back to his brother. “Thor, tell us what has happened.”

Tony threw his hands up. Maybe he wasn't a prime catch at his age and with his issues, but he would at least like Loki to take his offer seriously. He would try again later, when his lover wasn't so distracted. He pulled out his phone and sent Jarvis a quick message to order a ring. Gold, to match the rest of the jewelry Tony had given Loki. Loki liked jewelry, a shiny rock should get his attention.

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and sat down with Thor and Loki. Thor's face was drawn, tired, he wrung his hands in his lap as they talked. Although he had severed ties with Odin after he had released Loki, he had found himself drawn back into his web. Ending the war with Nidavallir had taken Asgardian resources, and that conflict was followed by another one, and another, with Thor's leadership and his hammer always needed. Months ago he had confessed to Loki that Frigga had convinced him he could do more good allied with Odin than working separately from him. Loki had not disagreed and they seemed to have come to an understanding between themselves.

(Art by Achika on [imgur](https://imgur.com/a/2hb697u))

Thor rubbed his face in his hands, likely expecting a difficult conversation. Loki sat bolt upright on the couch and Tony went to sit next to him, taking his hand.

“Brother, you know I have little patience for dissembling,” Thor began, and Loki was already nodding. They knew each other well, these two.

“I know, Thor,” Loki sighed, “Lets bypass the preamble and get right to the main event, if you don’t mind.”

“Well,” Thor said, shifting in his seat, “Father...Odin...seemed content enough with my tale, that I had left you on Midgard serving Antony Stark.”

“Wait, what?” Tony interrupted, startled. Loki patted his hand, gestured for Thor to continue. Thor waited for a moment then continued.

“I told him all that you told me to say. That Tony had removed the thrall-collar, that he had you put up the magical shield, that he...that you...” he made an awkward gesture between the two of them and Tony folded his arms across his chest, infuriated at Thor’s implication. He had told Odin that he still was Loki’s master, that he still was using Loki for his own purposes. He took a deep breath and cautioned himself to patience. No doubt Loki had some reason for spinning this tale.

Loki nodded impatiently, already well aware of what he had asked Thor to do. Thor continued, “He accepted all that. That you were in a place more to my liking than Nidavellir, that Tony was my friend and ally. He did not make much fuss over any of it, until I let slip that you were with child.”

Loki put his head in his hands. “You _let slip_?” he said, his voice tight, his hands clutching his hair.

Thor hung his head, “Aye” he confessed. Loki leaned back on the couch, let his head fall back, exposing his long, pale neck.

“And then what?” he said, speaking to the ceiling.

Thor rubbed his neck, “He became enraged,” he said, his eyes focused far away, remembering the scene. “Mother came, I suspect the Einherjar alerted her. He raged at us both, I know not why. Mother quickly sent me away. When I was allowed to return he was calm again, but cold. He said you are both summoned to Asgard. He wishes to know how well Loki fares under your…” he paused and searched for the right word, “...guardianship?” he finished hopefully.

Tony groaned out loud. “OK, can someone take it back a few steps? You told Odin that Loki is still a slave? My slave? Anyone want to tell me why?”

Thor looked at Loki, clearly not wanting to take on that task. Loki turned to Tony, holding his hand in both of his. “Tony,” he said, “You must remember that Odin sold me not three years ago. He _sold_ me. It is safer this way. If he thought me free to do as I pleased he would not be content until I was once again under control. He may not approve of Thor’s actions on Nidavellir, but he will accept it if he thinks Thor merely gave me to a kinder master."

Thor’s weary nod supported Loki’s argument. “Aye, my friend, it is as my brother says. In the eyes of Asgard, Loki’s punishment still stands. He is condemned to servitude, and it is better for him to serve that sentence with you than with any other.”

“Were you gonna tell me any of this?” Tony asked, Loki’s odd behavior of the past weeks beginning to make sense.

Loki tipped his head to the side, gave Tony a ghost of a smile. “Probably I would have mentioned it, at the right moment,” he said, “but there seemed no rush. It did not affect you. With the shield up, Odin cannot scry us here, you did not have to put on any pretense.”

A terrible thought struck Tony, pushing everything else out of his mind. “Wait,” he said, “Wait, is this...have you been...this _is_ real, isn’t it? You and me?”

Tony scrambled up from the couch, an even worse thought sidling into his brain, cold and slimy. He grabbed Loki and pulled him up, “Thor, wait here,” he called over his shoulder to his baffled face. He pushed Loki into their bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

“Tony, what are you doing?” Loki asked, perplexed.

Tony ground his teeth, pacing. “Last week, did you know?” he pointed to Loki’s belly, still flat under his silk tunic. “When you had me beat your ass with a cane? Did you know?” He hissed out the last question, the room spinning around him. Last week, Loki had been adamant that he wanted and needed such a beating. He had knelt prettily and put the cane in Tony’s hands, confessed every minor misdeed he could think of, asked Tony to punish him. And Tony had done it. He had _enjoyed_ doing it. He had hung Loki by his wrists with his toes barely touching the ground, his naked body gleaming in the dim lights of their bedroom, and he had whipped his ass and made him count the strokes through his tears and thank him for each one. Loki still had bruises from it. Loki’s face answered him well enough. Tony thought he was going to throw up.

“Why?” he demanded, “Why did you want me to do that? Were you trying to...to...get rid of it?”

“No!” Loki shook his head frantically, “No, I swear I was not! It would not work anyway. Jotun pregnancies are notoriously tenacious. Miscarriage is unheard of, unless the parent is close to death. No, Tony, believe me, think what you will of me, but do not think that.”

“Then why?” Tony repeated, unsure that he believed Loki’s words. Unsure what to believe, what to think.

Loki crept closer, not quite close enough to touch, but close enough that he could speak in a whisper and still be heard. He held out his hands, palms up. “I needed it,” he said, “not to think for a while. To hurt, and be comforted after. I needed it, Tony. And you liked it, did you not?”

“I thought we both liked it,” Tony said, numbly.

“I did!” Loki protested, “Could you not tell?” Tony thought back. After, when he had let Loki down from the restraints and rubbed soothing oil into the stripes on his ass and thighs, Tony had fucked him, slow and lazy, both of them tired, wrung out, Loki’s limbs loose and his eyes half closed as Tony spread his legs and entered him, and it was true, Loki had smiled and moaned and guided Tony’s slick hand down to stroke his cock in time, and he had reached his climax at the same time as Tony reached his. Perhaps he _had_ liked it. But his confession that Odin considered him still to be a slave made Tony second-guess everything.

“What else?” he asked, suspicious. Loki had been so insistent on the cane. Not Tony's hand, or the paddle that he usually preferred.

Loki chewed his lip, turned away from Tony, then turned back. “I showed Thor,” he blurted out. “I showed him the marks so that he could tell Odin that you discipline me. He cannot lie! He is the worst liar I ever met! But if he saw it with his own eyes Odin would know he spoke the truth.”

Tony fell back on the bed, dizzy with the horror of what he heard. He had beaten his pregnant lover with a cane, so that Loki could show his brother the bruises, to be able to convince his father that he was still a slave. Tony pulled a pillow over his head, his eyes squeezed shut. He did not know what to think. Not ten minutes ago he had been dreaming about marriage, about having a family, and now he felt that all sliding away from him, out of reach of his greedy hands. He was selfish. He wanted that future, a husband and child, but Loki needed something else. He would live a long time after Tony was gone, that was his reality, and Tony needed to face it. Tony tossed the pillow aside and sat up.

“I’m sorry,” he said to Loki, his voice thick. “I’m sorry. I thought this was our happily ever after, but it’s not, is it? It’s _mine_ . You’re _my_ happily ever after, and then I’m going to die and leave you alone, and I never even thought about what happens then. I love you Loki, I love you so much. You don’t have to do this by yourself. Will you please let me help you?”

Tony held out his hands, and Loki came to him, falling down next to him on the bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. Loki tucked his face into Tony's shoulder, dampening the fabric of his shirt with his tears. He nodded, "I'll try, Tony," he said, "I'll try."

If that was the best he could do Tony would accept that. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this story! Please let me know your suggestions/ideas in the comments - I love to hear from you all!


	4. Shovel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I hope I can update this story regularly over the holidays, I'll be working around family and other events so it won't be every day, but I will do my best!

Tony let Loki rest his head on his shoulder. He crushed his own neediness down into his belly. He would deal with it later. There was no subtle way he could ask if Loki truly loved him for himself, or just as a protector. Tony did not know if Loki could even separate that in his own mind. Tony's love and his protection may be inseparable. Loki had been living with the knowledge that Odin, one of the most powerful beings in the nine-realms, was watching and weighing his fate, deciding if he should be dragged back to the auction block to continue his punishment. That threat would make whatever affection Tony offered seem very appealing indeed. Perhaps without such pressure, Loki would prefer to be with someone else or to be alone, but he could hardly admit that to himself, never mind to Tony.

And now there was a baby in the mix. Tony let his hand rest on Loki’s flat belly, moving up and down with his breath. He had had less than an hour to get used to the idea, but already he welcomed it. He had long resigned himself to not having children. It had never come together for him with any of his past relationships, and he had been too wary of his own abilities as a parent to really pursue it. He had been careful in the past with other lovers, careful to avoid any unintended accidents, but with Loki he had not given it a thought. It had not crossed his mind that it was even a possibility. He had known, in the back of his mind, that Loki was not human, but he put him in the box marked ‘male’ without any consideration. And perhaps Loki had done the same. He had been raised as a brother to Thor, had he even known of his own heritage, of his own ability to bear children?

Another thought crossed Tony’s mind. Loki had spent two years suffering rape and abuse on a daily basis. Had he had other such pregnancies? And if so, what had become of them? Tony set that aside to discuss later. If ever. His own curiosity would have to take a backseat to Loki’s trauma. They had more important things to deal with. Odin’s summons being the most pressing.

“Hey,” Tony said in Loki’s ear, “Sorry I dragged you away. I was freaking out for a minute there. Shall we go finish talking to Thor?”

Loki nodded, but he snuggled closer to Tony and wriggled until there was no space between their bodies. “Five minutes,” he muttered, and Tony huffed a smile and kissed his brow.

“Five minutes,” he agreed, and not 30 seconds later Loki was fast asleep. Tony decided to let him rest. He rolled out from under him and laid a soft blanket over his sleeping form. Tony had a vague idea that pregnant people needed a lot of sleep. Not that he had any experience, but it sounded right. He left the door ajar and tiptoed back out to the living area.

Thor was pacing. When Tony appeared his head snapped around, he glanced behind him, looking for his brother.

“He’s sleeping,” Tony explained, but Thor did not relax.

“He is well?” he asked, suspicious. Tony groaned. Surely Thor didn’t believe the tales he had been telling Odin about their relationship.

“Yes, Thor, he’s fine. Totally fine. Just tired. I guess pregnancy does that. I assume it does, anyway. I don’t know the first thing about Jotun pregnancies. But he’s fine. You can go check on him if you want.” Tony pointed to the bedroom and Thor at least had the decency to give him a apologetic look before he peeked around the door. Apparently satisfied that his brother was in one piece, he finally relaxed.

Tony had never met an awkward situation that he didn’t make worse, so he just dived right in.

“Hey man, you know I’m not doing anything bad to him, right? Whatever he told you to tell Odin is not the reality.”

Thor gave him a slow look, “He showed me some bruises,” he said, not quite accusing, but not as friendly as usual either.

Tony rubbed his face. Thor may like to give the impression that he was a big lunk with no brains, that was far from the truth. Thor was smart. He was just very direct, and that confused people sometimes. “Yeah,” Tony sighed, “His ass, right? Um, about that. He liked it, when I did it, OK? It was his idea. He’s into it.”

Thor fixed him with a glare, “You do not need to explain such things to me, Tony Stark. I have known Loki his entire life. He has not always been as subtle about his tastes as he thought he was.”

Tony raised his eyebrows at that, suddenly curious about what secrets Loki had given away over the years. “Yeah, I mean, I’m sure it's not news to you, but you’re glaring at me like you’re gonna give me the shovel talk, so, you know, just want to make sure we’re clear.”

Thor wrinkled his brow, “Shovel talk?” he said.

Tony snorted. “Oh you know, the big brother talk.  _ They’ll never find your body if you hurt my baby brother.  _ That one.”

Thor smiled at that, put one heavy hand on Tony’s shoulder. “My friend,” he said, rocking Tony back on his heels, “Believe me, they won’t need a shovel to dispose of your remains, should you betray my brother’s trust.”

Tony swallowed. He tried to step back from Thor’s grip, and after one final bone-grinding squeeze, Thor released him.

Tony rubbed his shoulder. “Good talk,” he said, and Thor gave him a sunny smile, showing too many teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, love protective Thor!


	5. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are updated

Tony did not take it personally. Thor had slaughtered Loki’s abusers on Nidavellir, he had started and ended a war, disavowed his father and his birthright, all for the love of his brother. Compared to that, a bruise on his shoulder and a toothy smile was nothing. It was practically a token of trust. Thor knew Tony had whipped Loki hard enough to leave bruises, and still he left him in his home, knowing that he was safe there.

Tony loved Loki, but he did not pretend he had the depth of relationship with him that Thor did. They had been brothers for over a thousand years, they had grown up together, their identities were bound with each other. Tony respected their bond, and he knew Loki cherished it. Tony did not expect Loki to love his brother any less, just because he loved Tony too.

They drank beer and chatted while Loki napped. Thor was tired, his motions slowed as they talked and drank, his exhaustion showing more and more. Odin had him chasing all over the nine realms, putting down rebellions, propping up Asgard’s choice of rulers, bringing peace and generally enforcing Odin’s will. He was frustrated that he could not see the wider plan behind Odin’s orders, and with Loki gone from Asgard he had no council he could trust. He had his companions, his Warriors Three and Lady Sif, and they would die for him in battle, but like him they had little patience for court or for subtle maneuvers and negotiations. That had always been Loki’s role, Odin and Frigga had trained him for it. He was destined to be the throne’s advisor, the subtle knife to Thor's hammer.

Thor again expressed his confusion that Odin had thrown Loki away, when his role and skills were so sorely needed. Thor had no other to stand by his side, and his longing for his brother's support and guidance was plain.

Tony didn’t understand it either. Loki had committed crimes on Earth and on other realms. They had not talked much about that time of Loki’s life, but Tony understood some kind of punishment was expected, but not this. The only thing Odin could have done to cast him out with more finality was to execute him.

Loki wandered back out to the penthouse while they talked. He was still sleepy, his eyes half-closed, his hair ruffled from sleep. Tony’s heart hurt at the sight of him. Loki yawned and sat on the couch, cuddled up next to Tony.

“Tell us exactly what he said,” he said to Thor, reverting the topic back to the matter at hand.

Thor took a long drink from his bottle, buying time. Loki snagged Tony’s beer from his hand and put it to his lips, then changed his mind and gave it back. Tony jumped up. “I’ll make you some tea,” he said, and hurried to the kitchen. Thor took advantage of his absence to talk softly to Loki, outside of Tony’s hearing. He did not try to eavesdrop. He was glad Loki had someone else to rely on, someone else who cared about him, and was looking out for him.

They finished talking when Tony came back with the tea. He took a sip and handed it to Loki. Loki smiled at him and took the cup. “Tell us, Thor,” he said.

“He said little enough, once he had calmed,” Thor said, “He said he would judge this Midgardian for himself. I am commanded to bring you both hence.”

“And if you don’t?” Tony asked, and Loki flinched.

“It will be better if I do,” Thor said, darkly. “Odin’s wishes are not lightly thwarted. You can come willingly with me, or he will make you wish that you did.”

Loki turned to Tony, one hand on his arm. “My shield protects the tower from scrying, from malign magic, and from the bifrost, but it would hold Odin back for less than a minute if he desired to break it. It would give us enough time to escape with our lives, but little else. His power is the concentrated power of Asgard, you have never experienced anything like it. We could not stand against him. Your tower and everything in it would be destroyed.”

Tony shivered. Loki had spoken of Odin’s power before, always with an edge of fear. He had done what he could to protect them, but his shield only protected them as long as Odin allowed it. It would give them time to get away, at the cost of their home, of the lives of whoever else was in or around the tower at the time. That was a heavy price to pay to become fugitives, but perhaps they could minimize the damage, close the tower, send Tony’s employees elsewhere.

“OK, so we’ll keep that as plan B,” Tony said, “What’s plan A?”

“We go to Asgard,” Loki said, and Tony stared at him in shock.

“We  _ go _ ?” he said, “That’s the worst possible plan! You have no idea what he wants with you, but I bet you it’s nothing good! If he’s as powerful as you say, why put yourself back in his hands?”

Loki clutched his tea cup in both hands, fingers pressed pale against the china. “I do not wish to go,” he said, and that was the understatement of the year as far as Tony could tell. “I do not wish to go, but if we do not go, he will make us, and then he will have no mercy. If we go, and he believes that you have me under your control, perhaps he will be content.”

Tony looked to Thor for support, but found him nodding sadly. “Aye,” he said, “You could run, but he has a long memory, and Tony, you have a short life. Loki would be caught sooner or later, and without even the protection of your...guardianship...he would be back to the block. And no doubt Lord Otr has allies still who would enjoy a chance to enact their revenge. I would do whatever I could, of course, but if Odin is wise I would never even know Loki had been found.”

Tony looked between the two of them, mouth open. He could not believe they would both fall into line with Odin’s command so easily.

“What about that?” Tony said, pointing to Loki’s belly. Loki folded his arms defensively.

“That,” he said, his face frozen, “Is no doubt why he has summoned me. He cannot have a babe with a claim to the throne of Asgard running freely around the realms.”

“What does that mean?” Tony said, panicked. “Loki? Thor? What does that mean?”

Neither of them answered. Thor’s jaw was tight, his eyes locked on Loki. Loki looked down, his cup holding his full and undivided attention.

“No,” Tony said, “No. No! He can’t...can he?”

Loki nodded miserably. “He can,” he said. He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders. “He has done it before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.


	6. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark chapter, mentions of reproductive coercion and non-consensual abortion. Tags are updated.

“I don't know it, at the time,” Loki said, glancing from Thor to Tony and then back to his cup, his long hair falling in waves, hiding half his face. “But I can make sense of it now. It was long ago, before I knew what I was. What I am.” He took a breath, steeling himself to tell his story. “Back in Asgard, I had a friend, that I used to visit when I could.”

The way Loki said _friend_ made it clear what kind of friend he was talking about. Tony’s mind went to Loki’s ranger, the mysterious lover whose name he never knew, who chased him through the forests of Asgard and kept him as a willingly adored pet, his _water spirit._ Tony smiled, and anxious lines smoothed out from Loki’s face. Tony had no need to be jealous. The ranger was in the past, and he had helped Loki understand himself at a time in his life when few others had. Tony thought he would probably like him, if he ever met him,

Loki continued, “Once, a month or so after I had seen him, I fell sick. The symptoms were the same as they are now. I was tired all the time, I would throw up anything I ate before noon, my emotions were wild. I thought I was ill, and I took myself to the healers.” He squeezed his eyes shut at the memory, his arms wrapped around his belly. “Before I got there, Father…Odin met me, walking the hallways as though by chance. He invited me to eat with him, and I accepted. It was rare enough to spend time with him, and to spend time with him alone, just me and him, well, of course I said yes.”

Thor nodded, and Tony understood as well. His own father had had little enough time for him, pushing him off onto nannies and servants to raise him. If Howard had randomly run into him and asked him to lunch, young Tony would have dropped whatever he was doing and agreed, without a doubt.

“We ate and talked. Odin told me many things, about the history of Asgard, how the nine-realms became allied through the magic of Yggdrasil, how Asgard was the force that bound it all together and ensured peace and prosperity for all. He told me that the throne of Asgard was the capstone to it all. We talked for a long time, he filled my head with history and with pride. He made me feel important, that I had a place in that history, that he was sharing something meaningful.” Loki shrugged. “Perhaps he was. But after we had eaten and the servants departed he made tea with his own hands, and I drank it and he did not. That night I had feverish dreams, of blood and loss, and the next day my symptoms were gone.”

The room fell silent after Loki’s tale. At the time he had not known what Odin had done, but now, looking back, it was all too clear. Loki took a shaky breath.

“It never happened again. Perhaps the effects of that tea lasted a long time. Perhaps he enspelled me. I do not know. When you released me from the thrall collar, Tony, I felt every layer of magic and control upon me peel away. Whatever he had done to me must have gone with it. And now here we are. Once again I am with child and Odin knows of it. I do not expect he will feel any differently about it this time than he did the last time.”

Tony reached out his hand and squeezed Loki’s arm. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Loki,” he said, “That’s fucked up. He shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Loki sniffed and wiped his face. “He is Odin Allfather. He does what he decides is for the best. If he had allowed my pregnancy to continue, it would have revealed that I was Jotun. I would have known, the people of Asgard would have known, and Jotunheim would have found out before much longer. His centuries-long scheme to unite the realms would have come to naught. For what? For the sake of one bastard babe?” Loki shook his head. “He would not have thought twice about it.”

Tony ground his teeth. Even now, after everything Odin had done, Loki still justified his actions. There was no anger in his voice, only despair, and pain. The pain of a centuries old loss that he had never even known to grieve for.

“This sounds like all the more reason not to go,” Tony said. “What if he decides to do the same thing?” Loki and Thor exchanged a look.

“Oh,” Tony said, “you think he already _has_ decided.”

“Tony,” Loki said, flinching from Tony's stony face. “Odin will have some regard for your rights. You will be able to win some concessions from him, in exchange for your cooperation.”

“ _My_ cooperation?” Tony said, incredulous, “what does _my_ cooperation have to do with anything? It's not my body. I'm not the pregnant one! I can't tell you what to do.”

Thor looked away, his blue eyes stormy, clouds gathering outside. Loki gently took Tony's hand in both of his. “Yes, you can, Tony. In the eyes of Odin and Asgard you _can_ tell me what to do. And you must.”

Tony stood up, stalked to the window and looked out over New York. Spots of rain were already falling from the newly formed clouds, people far below running for cover from the unexpected downpour.

“So that’s the plan?” he demanded, his voice cold. “We go to Asgard and I sell off your baby’s life? In exchange for what? What is Odin going to give us? What _concession_ should I ask for?"

Loki swallowed, leaning away from Tony’s harsh tone. “You could...you could ask him to end my sentence. To free me from servitude. I know to you I am no slave, Tony, but to Asgard I am. If...if you die I do not know what will become of me.”

“When.” Tony said, his anger draining away, “ _When_ I die. Not if. Shit.” The reality of Loki’s situation came back to Tony in full force. He was safe enough for now, protected by Tony, by his energy shield, and by Thor, but if any one of those bubbles burst, he could end up sold as a slave again, this time with even less hope of rescue than he had had before. Tony could not imagine living with that threat hanging over his head. To be so utterly dependent on others for his most basic rights.

If Odin offered to lift his sentence, would the life growing in Loki’s belly be too high a price to pay? Loki’s freedom, his entire future, his safety, in exchange for ending his pregnancy and bearing no other children, ever.

That was not Tony’s decision. He knew it was not, but Loki and Thor were both looking at him, expectantly. Waiting for his judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking a darker path than I thought it would, but that's Odin for you. He's the worst, and he has his own reasons for wanting no children of Loki to be born. Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it despite the dark path we're taking.


	7. Decision

Tony gently bonked the back of his head against the cool glass of the window. He closed his eyes, pushed away his fantasy of being a husband and father, of having a baby, a child of his own blood, of being with Loki for the rest of his life, loving him and being loved in return. He pushed it all away, and focused only on the choice before him. To go to Asgard and try his best to free his lover from the threat of re-enslavement, or not. If he could not accept Odin’s price, they would have to do something else, something that may end up with them both fugitives, or himself dead and Loki recaptured, sold to some merciless master in secret, used and abused as he had been by Hriedmar on Nidavellir.

It was no contest, there was no choice to make. He had no right to risk Loki’s life, to make him face that threat. The only thing holding him back from saying so was the tiny flame that had ignited in his heart that morning when Loki had told him that he was pregnant. It still burned, bright and strong and steady, and Tony did not know how he could bear to snuff it out. He opened his eyes.

“How long until Odin is expecting us?” he asked.

Thor pressed his lips together, “Odin would not begrudge you a day or two, to ready yourself,” he said, “But much longer and he will begin to wonder at the delay.”

“OK,” Tony said, glad to have at least a little time to gather his thoughts. “No need to piss him off. Give us one day, and then we’ll come.”

Tension fell from Loki’s shoulders at Tony’s decision. Guilt niggled at Tony. Guilt, shame, longing and love, all blended together. He hoped he was doing the right thing, and he hated that Loki and Thor had made it his decision to make. In his eyes, Loki was his equal. If he wanted to end his pregnancy, on his own terms, for his own reasons, Tony would be supportive of that choice. The pregnant person got to decide. That had always been Tony’s position, when he had thought about it at all. It burned in his gut that Odin would force Loki into this situation. To make him choose his unborn baby or his chance for freedom. Worse, Odin had made that choice for him once already. Unknowing and unconsenting, he had ended Loki's previous pregnancy, all the while pretending to be a good father to him. It was wrong, and Tony did not know if he could make a deal with a man like that.

Thor got up to leave, knowing that Loki and Tony had a lot to talk about. He gave his brother a long embrace. Tony got a firm squeeze to his shoulder, and then Thor was gone, his blond hair and red cape flowing behind him as he flew back to Central Park. The roar of the bifrost was audible from the tower, and a column of rainbow light blasted away Thor’s clouds and rain.

Loki silently went to wash and put away his cup, his movements stiff and precise. Tony waited for him to turn around.

“Hey, so, can we talk?” he said, and Loki nodded.

“Of course, Tony,” he replied, blank and calm.

Tony rubbed his face, smoothed down his neatly trimmed goatee. There was so much to discuss. Where to begin? Loki was waiting for him to say something. To ask a question, to demand answers from him. Instead, Tony held out his arms and beckoned Loki over. They laid down on the couch together, Loki's head on Tony's shoulder. Tony ran his fingers though Loki's hair, rubbed circles on his scalp, pressed the points on his neck and behind his ears that he knew Loki liked. Their tension fell away and Loki's breathing slowed and deepened. Tony wrapped his arms around him, and they just lay together. Tony wished they could stay that way all day. He let his hand fall gently onto Loki's belly, under his tunic, and rubbed the back of his hand against the soft skin there.

Loki squirmed around so he could talk, propped up on his elbows. “Tony,” he said, “Before you say anything, I must tell you this. I came back to you freely, of my own desire, and I stay here for the same reason. If I did not wish to be here, I would not be. I would find some other refuge, Thor would help me, I could get money, resources, I have my magic, I could have made a life for myself as safe as this one. I am here, with you, because I want to be.”

Tony squeezed him. “I know, baby,” he said, but his heart was lighter at Loki's words. “I know.”

“I will not deny, being here had made things easier for me. Odin has not stirred himself to disturb us. So far, he had accepted Thor’s tales of your claim on me. Perhaps he is convinced, perhaps not yet. I know it is not true, but while we are on Asgard, it must appear to be. You can treat me as kindly as you wish, but there must be no doubt that I belong to you, that you control my actions, that I answer to you.”

Tony was silent for a long minute. He hated it. Hated it. The idea that they were anything but equals, that the pretense they had been forced into by the thrall collar was their reality. That their consenting bedroom games held any bearing on their relationship. He hated to pretend that he commanded Loki, that he ordered him to serve him, to be affectionate with him, to lie in his bed and submit. But Tony's moral scruples were far from his greatest concern. Loki's freedom and safety were. He could play-act with the best of them. He nodded, and Loki continued.

“There is no place in Asgard that Odin cannot see, even in our private chambers. He most likely would not watch there, but even so…”

Tony understood. On Nidavellir they had at least been able to act naturally in their own rooms. To talk and plan and let their guard down. This was different. They would not be able to let the pretense slip even for a moment.

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, “I know. I know. I can do it. But I'm a very kind and indulgent master, OK? And you're a loving and obedient slave who never needs to be disciplined. If you think you can manage that.”

Loki grinned at him, glad for a chance to lessen the tension. He wiggled in Tony's arms, “Hmm,” he said, thoughtful. “Not  _ too _ obedient, surely? We have to make it believable, after all.”

Tony smiled back, kissed his lover's forehead. “Try your best? I really don't love the idea of spanking you if there's a chance Odin is watching.”

Loki's smile turned to a grimace. “Point taken. I will try. Although, if I fail, do not shy away from punishing me. We must give Odin no cause to doubt your authority over me.” Tony gave a reluctant nod, privately determined that it would not come to that.

There was another topic they needed to talk about, one even more important. Tony cleared his throat, “Loki, listen. I know it’s not the wisest plan, but if you want to try it, I absolutely will go on the run with you.” He did not say anything more, but he pressed his hand to Loki’s middle. Loki put his own hand over Tony's, pushing down, and Tony gasped to feel a hard knot under the flesh and muscle of Loki’s flat belly, about the size of a golf ball.

“Is that…” he whispered, and Loki nodded.

“Yes,” he said, and neither of them said anything else, the moment too precious, the emotion they both felt too raw to put voice to.

They lay together wordlessly, fingers entwined, the tiny knot of life under their joined hands, and the flame in Tony's heart burned, and burned, and burned.


	8. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of comments about Frigga on the past few chapters - here's a little insight into Loki's thoughts about her!

“What about your mom?” Tony said, after a long period of silence. They had talked a lot about Odin, but hardly mentioned Frigga. Loki’s lax muscles stiffened and the tension that had drained away from him flooded back.

“Queen Frigga?” he said, his voice cold, “We should not put any faith in her. When Odin declared my sentence she turned her back on me, just as he did. She did not even stay to see me sold.”

Tony rubbed his back, trying to sooth him. Loki did not care to be soothed. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Tony beneath him. “Frigga is more dangerous to me now than Odin.” he said, his eyes shining and furious. “She persuaded Thor to return to Odin’s command and end their estrangement. She will spin her words and you will hardly be able to think to disagree with her. I do not know her now. She claimed to be my mother, she claimed to see the future in her weaving, but if she saw  _ my _ fate she did nothing to prevent it. She did nothing to help me. Her allegiance is to Asgard and to order, to continuity, to preservation over anything else. She will act as Odin’s messenger, as the silk glove over the mailed fist, but do not trust her.”

All the anger that Tony had expected Loki to direct at Odin spilled out now. Loki may accept Odin’s rejection with resignation, but Frigga’s betrayal had hurt him far more deeply, and his rage and pain over it still roiled beneath the surface. Facing his mother again and dealing with her manipulation was going to be a whole different challenge. It would be better to keep them apart, as much as that was possible.

Loki closed his eyes, shook off his emotions, calmed his breathing. “She will try to sway you,” he said, “But do not think she has my interests in her heart. She has already proven that she does not. The only person we can trust on that whole cursed realm is Thor.”

Tony nodded. “Understood,” he said. Time for a subject change. “I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but when we get to Asgard we’re not going to be able to strategize, so I have to ask you now. If there’s anyway to avoid  _ drinking Odin's tea _ , would you want that?”

Loki’s face drained of blood, pain clear in his eyes. He buried his head in Tony’s shoulder. “Tony,” he said, his voice muffled, “I can’t even think of it. I can’t. It is too much. Perhaps it is not my destiny to have a child. Odin wills it so. If you can win my freedom from him in exchange for your rights to have children from me, that is all I can ask. To wish for more than that would be foolish. It would only lead to disappointment.”

Tony squeezed him, that mild word  _ disappointment  _ saying so much, burying so much. He imagined that he could feel that little knot in his lover's belly, pressed against him. He did his best to do as Loki said, to accept destiny and say goodbye to that tiny life. Loki was willing to pay that price for his freedom. Tony had no right to go against his wishes, to try to make any other bargains. He let his breath leave his body, and willed the flame in his heart to burn lower.

Loki kissed him, a soft press of his lips. “Perhaps we should practice,” he said, a visible and obvious attempt to change the subject. Tony accepted it. There was little more to say, and no point in raking over the painful coals of a reality that could not be changed. He forced a smile to his face and tried to meet Loki’s bravery with his own.

“Practice?” he said, “Good idea. I love practicing on you.” He pretended to think, “Hmm, but what should I practice? Ropework? Suspension? My paddle technique?”

Loki smiled, “Well, those do all sound appealing, but I was thinking we should practice our...presentation. You may be a kind and indulgent master, but I am sure you have expectations of behavior, of service, that you want from me? We need not go overboard, some few rituals is all that we will need, to make it clear to observers our relative roles.”

Tony considered it, thought back to the other poor thralls on Nidavellir. “I’m not going to have you kneeling at my feet, or wearing skimpy outfits, or acting like you're afraid of me,” he said firmly, and Loki looked relieved.

“Perhaps not in public,” he said with a small smile, “but in our private chambers, where we may consider ourselves unobserved if we did not know better, you could indulge yourself a little more.”

Tony stroked his hair, “Mmm” he said, “Well I do like indulging myself with you. But what about in public?”

Loki glanced to the side. Games were one thing, but this was serious and they needed to put on a show that was both believable and sustainable.

“I should not call you by your first name,” Loki said, “Even if you allowed in it private, no master on Asgard would allow such a thing in public. It would give us away in a moment.”

“OK, but I gotta say I've had my fill of you calling me  _ master. _ ”

Loki nodded. “How about  _ Sir _ ?” he suggested

Tony wasn’t proud of the little thrill that ran through him at that. He could not hide it from his perceptive lover, and Loki raised his eyebrows. “Oh, you like that,” he said, amused.

Tony shifted awkwardly. “It’s not that,” he protested, “I mean, I know this is not a game. But, you know…”

Loki nodded, “I know,” he said, “We have played such games often enough. But it is well enough that you like it. You may as well enjoy yourself, it will make it more believable.”

Tony ran his hand down and squeezed Loki’s thigh, hard, “it will make it more believable, what?” he said, his eyes darkening.

Loki looked confused for a moment, then realized. He suppressed his smile, “It will make it more believable, Sir,” he said, and Tony’s face heated. He licked his lips, suddenly all too aware of Loki’s body pressed against his own.

“OK,” he said, “Side note. When we get back, I totally would not object if you want to keep that up. On occasion. If you want to.”

Loki smiled at him, almost banishing the sadness in his eyes. “I will,” he said, “If I think you deserve it.”

“Ahh,” Tony replied, “And what might I do to earn your favor, my love?”

“You certainly should not call me that!” Loki said with a small smile. “You should call me by my name for the most part if I am well behaved, or some mild endearment in intimate moments, if you are feeling generous.”

“And if you’re not well behaved?” Tony asked, half-playful, half concerned that Loki wouldn’t be able to sustain a subservient attitude for days at a time. He enjoyed to play the role, but Tony had little doubt about which of them was in control of their games, and it wasn't him.

Loki’s lip twisted, “I will leave that to you,” he said. “I will take your meaning quickly if you call me anything but my name. I shall endeavor to behave myself. Believe me, I have little desire to be disciplined before Odin’s all-seeing gaze.”

Tony squeezed his thigh again, allowing his fingers to dig into the soft flesh there. Loki yelped, then corrected himself. “I will leave that to you,  _ Sir _ ,” he said. “Evidently I need more practice,  _ Sir.  _ And might I say, right now I have a very strong desire not to think. Perhaps you could help me remember to address you correctly, Sir?”

Tony nodded, understanding that desire very well. Not to think, only to feel.

“What are your safewords?” he asked, and Loki breathed out and relaxed as he answered, “Green, yellow, red.” He made the corresponding hand gestures; hand open, then thumb folded across his palm, then clenched to a fist.

Without further conversation, they headed for the bedroom. It would be good not to think, for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas to all who are celebrating! Love you all!


	9. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift for my lovely readers. Whether you're having a good day, bad day, average day, this is for you. (Tags are updated)

“Strip,” Tony ordered as soon as they were in the bedroom. Loki stood in the center of the large room and pulled his tunic off, followed by his undershirt. Tony loved to watch Loki undress. He didn't overtly make a show of it, but he managed to bend and stretch and turn at the right moments, at the right angles to display his body to maximum effect. He kicked off his soft slippers, and dropped the tight jeans that he had taken a liking to. Tony had to admit they looked good paired with his Asgardian style tunics. Loki didn't wear underwear, which was a source of endless arousal for Tony.

In short order, Loki stood before him, bare and beautiful. Tony took his time, looked him over, made him turn and put his hands on his head while Tony drank in the sight of him. At times like this, Tony was reminded that Loki was not human. He was too perfect. His skin was creamy and smooth, his body lean and sculpted, his hair fell in artful waves around his face, showing off his green eyes, high cheekbones, white teeth. Compared to him, Tony was decidedly average. Average height, average build, average looks. It was hard not to feel insecure. Tony worked out, but not religiously. He moisturized, but compared to the inhuman perfection of Loki's skin, Tony knew he looked old. He had laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, he had scars all over his chest from shrapnel, from the arc reactor, and the surgeries to remove it.

The only flaw on Loki's body was a faint trace of bruising across his buttocks and thighs. Even that was a mere shadow of what it had been a week earlier. If any human took 24 strokes of a cane, as he had done, the bruises would still be deep and dark. Tony touched the marks, still uncomfortable that their game had been used as evidence of his mastery of his lover. He knew in his heart it was not the case, and he hoped Loki knew too. Loki stood obediently and let himself be examined. He was well aware the effect he had on Tony and he usually enjoyed Tony's appreciation. This time however, something about the set of his shoulders told Tony he was taking too long, and Loki was getting impatient. He had asked not to think, and it was time for Tony to deliver on that.

Tony pressed a kiss to his shoulder, always willing to give his lover what he needed.

“On the bed,” he ordered, “Face down.”

Loki did as he was told, Tony took a last look at him before he went to the closet to collect a few supplies. “Any requests?” he asked, as he buckled the enchanted leather cuffs around Loki's wrists. Loki twisted his head to look up at him, stretching his arms to the corners of the bed so Tony could snap the anchors to the cuffs.

“I am in your hands, Sir,” he said, a faint blush heating his cheeks. “Do with me as you wish.”

Tony swallowed against his suddenly dry throat. He treasured Loki's trust, the gift of his submission. He could only hope to be worthy of it, especially with the coming trials in Asgard. Tony was all too aware of the life in Loki’s belly, but he did his best to put it out of his mind for now. He needed to focus on Loki, on what he needed, and on preparing for their appearance in Asgard.

Loki pulled against the cuffs, testing the hold. He had enchanted them himself, and they were strong enough to hold back his super-human strength. Tony had asked him to include a spell to release if either of them used the safe word, and Loki had rolled his eyes but agreed. He could always magic himself out of the cuffs if he needed to, but Tony liked to have this extra layer of protection. Loki had never used his safe word, and Tony was determined he would never have to. But if he did, the cuffs would release him.

Tony tossed the rest of his supplies on the bed where Loki couldn't see, and pulled off his jeans. He left his shirt and boxers on for now, climbed into the bed and sat across Loki's thighs. Loki flexed his hands, uncertain what to expect. He flinched in his restraints when Tony tipped the contents of a small bottle over his back. Tony smirked. He liked to keep Loki guessing, but when he smoothed his hands over his skin and started to rub, Loki relaxed again. Tony kneaded his shoulders, and Loki groaned. He turned his head to look back up at Tony, confused, the massage pleasant but unexpected.

“What is this?” he asked. Tony smiled. That had taken even less time that he expected. He stopped what he was doing and let one hand fall hard on Loki’s ass, the oil giving a nice sting to the slap.

Loki jumped. “Ow!” he said, “What was that for?”

Tony did it again, another stinging slap and then paused, hand raised, waiting for Loki to figure it out.

To Tony’s amusement, he didn’t. His clever Loki was still confused. Tony gave him a hint, along with another slap. “What am I doing?” he asked.

Loki pulled on his cuffs, frowning, “I don’t know!” he said, and Tony spanked him again, twice in a row. His hand was burning a little with the repeated slaps, but he didn’t let it show on his face. If his palm was stinging, Loki’s ass must be stinging more.

“You don’t know,  _ what _ ?” Tony asked, and gave him another slap, the flesh under his hand growing warm and red.

Loki glared at him over his shoulder, “I don’t know what you’re doing!” he said, and Tony grinned at him and spanked him three more times.

“Do I have to get the paddle?” he said, “You don’t know what I’m doing,  _ what _ ?”

The light-bulb went off.

“Sir!” Loki said, rushing the word out as soon as he realized. “I don’t know what you’re doing, Sir!”

Tony nodded and went back to rubbing Loki's shoulders, smoothing his hands down his back, rubbing circles down his spine. Loki melted back into the bed. Tony leaned down and kissed his neck, whispered into his ear, low and close, “I’m training you.”

Loki groaned into the pillow, “Yes, sir,” he said, trying to wriggle his hips under Tony’s weight. Tony rewarded him with a soft bite to his neck and worked away the tension in his shoulders. Tony had clever hands, strong fingers, and he knew how to use them. They needed to practice their performance, but they may as well enjoy it.

“We’re going to get into character,” Tony explained. “Ridiculously indulgent, tolerant master, and obedient, adoring slave.”

“Mmm, yes, Sir,” Loki replied, and wriggled again, this time more deliberately, trying to press back against Tony’s arousal. Tony didn’t let him, but he didn’t stop the massage, working down Loki’s arms, stroking hard muscle under soft skin.

“Should  _ I _ not be massaging  _ you _ ?” Loki asked after another minute. His satisfied grin when Tony spanked him again gave away his deliberate omission.

“I’m getting the paddle,” Tony declared, and jumped off the bed. The paddle was one of their favorite toys, a rounded wooden board with a short handle, the sting of it was sharp enough to bite, and it had a satisfying crack when Tony bought it down on Loki’s ass.

“Tony, please, I will behave,” Loki protested, but Tony wasn’t having it. He tapped the paddle on Loki’s ass, warning him what was coming. Loki groaned and let his head fall back to the pillow, his hands open, relaxed in the restraints.

“Rule. One.” Tony said, punctuating each word with a smack of the paddle across Loki’s buttocks. “You. Will. Call. Me. Sir.”

Loki’s unrestrained feet kicked against the bed with each stroke, but he took his punishment well enough, burying his face in the pillow to muffle his yelps.

Tony rested the paddle on Loki's firm, round, buttocks, gently tapped it on his reddened skin. “What’s rule one?” he asked, his breath coming faster, both from the exertion and from arousal. Loki lifted his head, his eyes dark.

“I will call you  _ Sir _ , Sir,” he said.

“Good,” Tony said. He tossed the paddle onto the bed, where Loki could see it.

“Let’s practice. Offer me a drink,” he ordered, climbing back onto his seat on Loki's thighs. Loki licked his lips.

“May I serve you a drink, Sir?” he asked, and Tony rewarded him with both hands rubbing his ass, squeezing fistfuls of his heated flesh in both his hands. Loki shivered and hummed his appreciation of this game. Behave, and be rewarded. Rebel, and be punished. Simple. Simple, but not easy, for someone like Loki. He liked to push, liked to provoke, liked to feel Tony's control. Tony would have to give him what he wanted while encouraging him to behave. If he was in the mood to be spanked, he would not stop pushing until he got what he wanted. Tony could only hope he would not have such desires while they were on Asgard, knowing that Odin could be watching them at any moment.

“Ask me if I want anything,” Tony said.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?”

Tony hummed, somehow dissatisfied with that response. He thought back to the numerous butlers, servants, waiters, and housekeepers he had met at the hotels and homes of the ultra-rich.

“ _ May I,” _ he said, dragging his nails down Loki's back to reinforce the lesson. “You are asking for  _ permission  _ to serve me. Try again.”

Loki squirmed and did as he was told. “May I…may I assist you, Sir?”

“Better,” Tony said, and decided to push a little more. “Offer to suck my dick.”

Loki growled at that, but he complied, “May I suck your dick, Sir.”

Tony laughed, “You sound like you want to bite it off! Try again. There's nothing you would rather do than suck my cock. I'm only such a kind master because you're such a good cock-sucker, so you better keep on my good side.”

Loki swallowed his smirk and rolled his eyes at that. He  _ was _ a good cock-sucker and he knew it. He wriggled under Tony's weight, impatient, eager.

“Sir, please, if it pleases you, I would beg for the honor of your magnificent cock in my mouth, Sir.”

Tony grabbed the paddle again. “Oh dear,” he said, “Sounds like someone doesn't know that sarcasm is not appropriate for slaves.”

“Ahh, no! Tony, Sir, please, give me another chance!”

"And a rule one violation as well!" Tony stood up and tapped the paddle on Loki's ass. “Ready?” he warned. Loki let his head fall back to the pillow and nodded, resigned to his fate.

“Rule. Two.” Tony said, cracking the paddle on firm flesh, “Disrespectful. Slaves. Get. Punished.”

Loki took the hits. When he raised his head to look up at Tony his eyes were dark, his cheeks flushed, his hips grinding on the bed. He licked his lips, eyes locked on Tony's.

“Try again,” Tony ordered, the paddle resting on Loki's ass, threat and promise both.

“Please use my mouth, Sir,” Loki said instantly, with exactly the right blend of desire and subservience. Tony was tempted to end the game and just take his pleasure right there. He forced himself to hold back. He had one more rule for his willful lover.

“Good,” he said, dropping the paddle and tugging off the rest of his clothes. He climbed back onto Loki, laying himself over his naked, oiled up body. He coated his hand with more oil, let his fingers slide down over Loki's paddled flesh to find his entrance. With two fingers, he pressed against the furled muscle, slowly circling. Loki moaned, automatically spread his legs, tipping up his hips.

“Rule three,” Tony said, voice low in Loki's ear, “never say  _ no  _ to me. Anything I want, anything I tell you to do. The answer is  _ yes Sir _ .” He pushed his fingers inside, slick enough, but fast, and all the way to the knuckles. Loki grunted and yanked on the cuffs, the stretch just the wrong side of too much. “Understand?” Tony said, stroking the bundle of nerves he found. Loki nodded, breathless.

“Say it,” Tony ordered.

“Yes, Sir,” Loki gasped, “Yes, whatever you want, the answer is yes, Sir.”

“Up on your knees,” Tony said, removing his fingers and scooting backwards. Loki pulled his knees under him, spread without being told. The cuffs pulled his arms wide, forcing him to keep his head and chest low. Tony spilled more oil over his hands, he stroked inside Loki’s thighs, around his hips, down his back, everywhere but where Loki wanted him to go.

“Patience,” Tony warned, stilling Loki's squirming, nudging his knees wider. Loki did his best to stay in place, but his hips rocked slightly, his breath coming fast.

“Tell me…” Tony said, and lost his thought, his mind going offline at the sight before him, but Loki already knew what he wanted to hear. He twisted around in his restraints, his face flushed, his eyes dark.

“Please use me, Sir,” he said, and Tony did.


	10. Sushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this fic, I certainly am enjoying writing it!

Loki fell asleep when Tony was done with him, limp and satisfied, lying crosswise on the bed with his hair tangled and the cuffs still around his wrists.

Tony kissed his forehead and removed the cuffs, rubbing the faint marks around his wrists. He debated bringing him a damp cloth to clean up, but decided sleep was more important and pulled a soft blanket over him. Loki rolled over, dragging the blanket, snuffling in his sleep. _Tired all the time_ , he had said. He must have been trying to hide it from Tony, and now he didn't have to hide it anymore he could hardly keep his eyes open. Tony let him rest and had Jarvis order sushi for dinner. Loki's favorite.

When it came, the delivery from the jewelry store was in the elevator, as well as more bags from Loki's preferred tailor. JARVIS worked fast, and money was no object. Tony set Loki's clothes aside and snapped open the jewellery box. He stared at what was inside, blinked rapidly and closed it again. He would make his offer, knowing that Loki may not want to marry him. Maybe he would not want to make any vows to Tony, and perhaps they would not have a child to love and raise together, but Tony would give him the ring anyway. He wanted him to have it.

He set the table for dinner, put the box on Loki's plate, and waited.

The moon was high over New York when Loki came out. He had showered and dressed, and he looked refreshed, lighter. He smiled at the sight of the bags from the sushi place, then furrowed his brow at the small box on his plate.

Tony came around the table and picked up the box. He took a deep breath and held it out to Loki, his hand unsteady.

“Hey,” he said, “So, listen, I know this isn’t the time, and we have a lot going on right now, but this is for you. I want to marry you, Loki. I want to spend my life with you. I want to be your husband." Tony held up his hand, pausing whatever Loki had been about to say. "Don’t tell me your answer yet. Tell me when we get back. No matter what your answer is, I’ll still…” he swallowed hard, knowing that if they came back from Asgard with Loki’s freedom, his whole world would probably change. “I’ll still love you, no matter what you decide.”

Loki wrapped both his hands around Tony’s hand holding the box, “Tony…” he started, but Tony cut him off.

“Don’t answer yet,” he insisted. He wanted Loki’s answer free of any obligation, not his answer burdened by his sentence from Asgard, Odin's threats, and the terrible risk to the life growing inside him. When they came back, Tony would ask for Loki’s honest answer, that was what he wanted.

Loki opened the box, and smiled softly at the ring inside. Warm gold, to match the bracelets Tony had given him, a large emerald in the center, twisting branches and leaves making up the band. Loki took it and slipped it onto the third finger of his left hand. He stroked one finger over the gem, deep green like a northern winter forest.

“You would not have me wear your colors, Tony?” he asked, his voice low, not taking his eyes from the ring.

Tony shook his head, “It’s for you,” he said, “It’s not about me. Wearing it doesn’t put my claim on you, or mean you owe my anything. It’s a token of my love, that’s all. And it’s yours.”

Loki looked at his hand, at the gem gleaming on his finger. He nodded and wiped his face, eyes shining.

“Very well,” he said, his voice unsteady, “I will wear your ring, and I will give you my answer to your proposal of marriage upon our return from Asgard.”

Tony nodded and squeezed Loki's hand, feeling the gem under his palm. “While we're there, I won't be able to tell you this, but anytime you look at that ring please remember how much I love you. Even if I'm not acting like it. Or especially then. Because it's true. OK?”

“Of course,” Loki said, “I do not doubt you, Tony.’

Tony shrugged. “Just in case, then,” he said, a dark feeling coming over him that it would not be _just in case_ , that Asgard was going to force him into a role he had no desire to be in, that his love for Loki was going to become a weakness that he would have to hide, not a source of strength as it was now.

It seemed Loki shared his concern, his nod was mechanical, his eyes distant, and his fingers stroked over and over on the smooth surface of the gem. Tony shook himself, searched for a change of subject. He pointed to the bags from the tailor that Loki liked. “You've been shopping?” he asked, and Loki smiled at him.

“Just some things for our trip,” he said, “And some for you as well. As well as you look in your Midgardian clothes, Asgard has a different expectation for someone in your position.”

Tony raised his eyebrows, “No capes, babe, I draw the line there! I was just gonna wear my armor, to be honest.”

“All the time?” Loki asked, amused, “At breakfast? For dancing? To walk in the gardens?”

“There’s gonna be dancing?” Tony asked, unsure how he felt about that.

“Perhaps,” Loki said, waving his hand dismissively, “It is well to be prepared. And speaking of preparation, _Sir_ , should we not be continuing our assigned roles?”

Tony grumbled, but he agreed. They had little time and they needed to get the basics looking somewhat natural before they arrived. Loki gave him a small smile and went to pull out his chair for him. Tony sat at his place, Loki poured his wine before he sat at his own place opposite.

“We’re allowed to eat together, then?” Tony said, surprised.

“In private we can, if it is your wish for me to eat with you, Sir,” Loki replied, “But you will make your choice of food first, and I will take what you do not select. Or you can have me wait until you have eaten your fill. Or you can have me serve you and not eat myself, if I have not been pleasing enough to deserve it. It is up to you. But even if we eat together, I will pour your drinks and clear your plates. It is the small things that will give us away, if we do not mind ourselves.”

As he was talking Loki opened the delivery boxes and set out the sushi on a plate in the center of the table. They would usually just eat out of the box, grabbing whichever rolls they liked and arguing over who would get the last one. It was rare enough that they would even use the table. Half the time they ate in the workshop, which Tony had expanded to include a work area for Loki as well his own lab and fabrication tools. Now, Tony picked his choice of rolls first, leaving some that he knew were Loki’s favorites. When he had taken what he wanted, he nodded to Loki that he could take what was left. It was a little awkward, but he could make it work. He had to.

“Tell me about Asgard,” Tony said as they began to eat. Between bites, Loki did, telling him first about the realm itself, built from the foundation up from the threads of Yggdrasil's magic, surrounded by an endless falling sea. He talked about the bifrost, the gateway to the other realms, and then about the city, the crafters and tradespeople who lived there, their celebrations, their culture. His face glowed as he talked, and Tony could see his love and affection for his people, the people of Asgard. He had been their prince once, and he had known them. He knew what was important to them, their values, and how they lived. Tony could not recall Thor ever talking that way. He told many tales, of course, of mighty battles, victories, treasures plundered and enemies defeated, but Loki painted a different picture, of a living, breathing world, of people living their lives, traveling and exploring, trading and creating art and music. Loki did not mention Odin, or the royal family, or the palace at all, and Tony ate, and drank, and listened. Loki’s hands painted his words in the air as he spoke, the emerald on his finger flashing in the light, shining as brilliantly as Loki’s eyes did, when he talked about his home.


	11. The Unstoppable Force

Loki lay awake that night, Tony’s calm, steady breathing beside him. Loki had slept twice already that day, his tiredness a constant presence, bone deep, but now sleep eluded him. He looked over at Tony, stretched out in their large, luxurious bed. His lover, his companion, his friend. This coming journey would test his affection to its limits. Odin would do everything he could to twist Tony to his way of thinking, to ensure he was in agreement with whatever decision he had already made on Loki’s fate. Loki had no doubt such things had already been decided, and Odin could fully justify his conclusion. Odin saw much. He saw the past through his own memories, he saw the present through the throne Hlithskjalf, and through Frigga’s insight he saw much of the future as well. Using Heimdall’s far-sight Odin also saw the nine realms and beyond, and with his sacrificed eye, he had the wisdom to understand it all, and pull and tug the threads of fate into a pattern more pleasing to him. Loki put both his hands flat on his belly, pressing down to feel the small knot that grew there. For whatever reason, whatever twist of fate or future, Odin had decided that no child of Loki’s should be born. That is why they had been summoned. Odin would have him drink his tea, his poisoned cup, and he would return from Asgard hollowed out, once more put on the path that Odin decreed for him, not matter how he tried to go his own way. Hopelessness washed over him, poured through him, intense and sudden. He blinked back his tears.

Loki looked at Tony again, his face so familiar, so beloved. When they returned, Loki with his newly empty belly, would Tony still look at him with such affection, with such love in his eyes as he had when he found out about his pregnancy? Loki raised his hand and looked at the ring on his finger. In the shadowed room the emerald was a deep pool, unknowable. Tony had offered him marriage, he had offered him his name, but only after he had known about his condition. Loki was glad he did not want an answer until they returned. It would give Tony time to reconsider, to come to terms with their new reality. Loki would not be able to give him any children, and now that he had realized he wanted them, he would be able to find someone else to give them to him. He could find a suitable match from another Midgardian house of similar status as his own. Loki looked at the gem again, ran his fingers over the smooth surface. Tony would probably let him keep it. Tony had had it made for him, in his colors, and it would be a reminder of his affection. Loki would find somewhere else to go. He would accept Tony’s decision if he withdrew his offer. If Tony wanted children, and Loki could not give them to him, it only made sense. All he could hope was that Tony would extract a worthwhile price for his compliance, and he would be free to leave when Tony no longer wanted him.

Tony was the one thing he had on his side. He doubted Odin had ever met a mortal as stubborn, and with less caution in their blood than Tony. Loki smiled in the dark. He was reminded of a riddle he had encountered on many realms, there were many versions, but the heart of it was always the same.  _ What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?  _ Tony was his unstoppable force. He was mortal, as short lived and fragile as any of them, but he had made himself into something so much more. He had put his formidable mind into his machines, he had created JARVIS, he had given himself the power of flight, he had defied Lord Otr of the Nidavellir in his own realm, and formed an alliance with a member of his house under Otr’s own nose, he had stood in a furnace of arcane energy to save Loki from burning alive. And he was only getting started. Just these past few months, Tony had transformed his armor from a metal shell to a flexible, endlessly changeable device made of millions of tiny particles, created by himself and controllable by his own mind. It flowed like liquid or was rigid like metal. There was nothing else like it on this realm, or any other realm that Loki knew of.

As much as he tried not to, Loki could not snuff out the spark of hope that Tony could somehow save their child. When they were on Asgard, Loki would be able to do little to help himself, and his helplessness made his skin itch. He hated to be so dependent on another. After his past two years of being forced to bow to his master’s every perverse whim, even going back to a pretense of such subservience made his anxiety rise. It had the appearance of his games with Tony, but felt utterly different. When he played the role with Tony, it was all within his control, Tony was careful, attentive to his needs, focused on his pleasure in his submission. He may be the one wielding the whip, but his delight in it was only there if it was mirrored in Loki’s own. He took Loki as he pleased because Loki wanted it that way.

Loki reached out to Tony’s lax hand, lightly twining their fingers together. He wished that he had more time with Tony. He wished he had not been so foolish as the think Tony would be angry with him for his pregnancy, as rich men often were. He had been afraid, his mind a chaos of conflicting thoughts and fears. The first week he had not been able to understand it himself, combing through the books Thor provided, looking for any other explanation that made sense, that could explain his symptoms, but there was nothing. Thor was the one who had gently pointed him back to the truth. Asking him how he could be sure that the most obvious answer was not the correct one.

It had taken time to come to terms with it. Despite knowing his Jotun heritage, and knowing that Jotun did not consider themselves male or female as other races did, Loki still thought of himself as male. He had been raised to think of himself that way, his every measure of his successes and failures was on a scale of Asgardian standards for men. To admit that he was Jotun snatched his family and home out from under him. To admit that he was pregnant changed his very understanding of himself, his relationship with his body, his place in his lover's life, and his future. He could bear children, and Tony had accepted it, welcomed it, with far more ease that Loki himself had, and his lover’s acceptance had helped his own. He did not feel as much a freak, a misfit, when Tony pressed his hand to his belly and felt the life that grew there.

But now, having given the news and been accepted, Loki would have to turn back, to try to convince Tony that he alone was enough for him, if such a thing was possible. The door to Tony’s paternal desire had been opened, and it may not prove possible to shut it again. Tony was an unstoppable force. When he saw something he wanted, he found a way to get it and removed whatever obstacles were in his way. If what he wanted now was children, he was capable of making that happen, and Loki would be the one in his way.

Loki stared up at the ceiling, one hand on his belly, the other rested on Tony's palm. His mind circled over and over on his situation, but he could see no way out. They had to go to Asgard, and when they got there, he would be at Tony's mercy. Tony and Odin both. He had best learn how to behave.


	12. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! In case you didn't already guess I am off work until New Year! Hope you're liking this story because there's more coming!

When Tony awoke the next morning, Loki was already up and dressed. He popped his head out of the closet, a half-filled suitcase laying on the floor.

“Good morning, Sir,” he said, an imperceptible ghost of a smile on his face. “May I fetch your coffee?” Tony rubbed his eyes and nodded. It was a little early for role-play but they had to practice and Loki was obviously wide awake. He quickly returned with Tony's coffee, his usual Stark Industries mug replaced with a cup on a saucer, a small Italian cookie resting next to the cup. Tony grunted his appreciation and took a swig from the cup. Something was different about Loki, but Tony couldn't put his finger on it. He relaxed back against the pillows and watched Loki packing. He already had two suitcases by the door, full, and he was working on a third.

Tony nodded at the cases, “How long are we planning on staying?” he asked.

Loki didn’t stop folding and packing. “You are a prince of Midgard, Sir, you do not travel lightly.” He shook his head, “Ideally you would have more servants to bring with you, not just me. To travel with only one servant is not distinguished.”

Tony smiled at Loki’s low opinion of their household. “We have JARVIS,” he said, “Right J?”

“Indeed, Sir,” the smooth voice of Jarvis replied from the ceiling. “But I am afraid I would be of limited assistance on another realm, having no physical body, no connection to Asgardian networks, and no local energy sources.”

Tony hummed. “We’ll have to do something about that when we get back, J. If we’re gonna be running around other realms on the regular, we’ll need you with us.”

“I’ll add it to your to-do list, Sir,” came the reply, and Tony smiled into his coffee.

“Sorry Loki,” he said, shrugging, “It’s just you and me.”

Loki furrowed his brow, thinking. “The palace steward will likely offer you the use of a page while you stay. You should accept. I will make sure we are assigned someone useful. It will improve your status and give us a way to access and spread gossip. Plus, Tony,” he said, wrinkling his nose, “I do not want to be kept busy running your errands all day.”

“Yep, OK, agreed on the page,” Tony said, finishing his coffee and swinging his legs out of bed. “But what was rule one, again?”

Loki paused for a second, then hung his head. “I will call you _Sir_ , Sir,” he said, realizing that he had dropped the honorific as soon as he had starting thinking strategically about their stay. “May I fetch the paddle, sir?” he added, with the right combination of regret and eagerness that made Tony think it was a good idea. He resisted.

“Nah,” he said, “I’ll let you off with a warning this time. If I start spanking you I’m pretty sure this packing won’t get done before Thor gets here.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Loki said, “I will try to do better in future. Although, we do have some time. Thor will not return until this afternoon. Perhaps, if I may, I could assist you with your shower?”

Tony took in the glint in Loki’s eye and readily agreed.

In the roomy shower, Loki had Tony sit relaxed on the inset bench. Warm spray and steam surrounded them as Loki attended to Tony’s needs, first with soap and sponge, then with his mouth, his head bobbing in Tony’s lap, kneeling without complaint on the unyielding marble floor. Tony leaned back on the bench and watched Loki work, lips stretched around his cock, eyes closed, cheeks flushed with the heat and with arousal. Loki swallowed when Tony finished in his mouth, then raised his head, gasping for breath, his own hard length needy and disregarded. Tony took pity on him, soaped his hands and reached down. “Come here,” he said, breathless, “Come here, you’re so good for me, you deserve a reward, come here baby.” He let Loki thrust into his tight fist until he shuddered and moaned, his head resting on Tony’s shoulder. Loki turned his head and nibbled Tony’s ear, “ _Baby_?” he whispered, breathing hard, his lips to Tony’s ear, the noise from the shower giving him cover. Tony hoped they had showers on Asgard. He was picturing roman style baths, for some reason. He kissed Loki’s cheek and whispered back, “You said I could! Mild endearments in intimate moments. You authorized it. I pay attention.” Loki chuckled then leaned back, relaxed with his orgasm and the warm water. “May I fetch your towel, Sir?” he asked, and just like that, they were back in their roles.

It was only when they were both dressing that Tony realized what was different about Loki. Instead of his usual green tunic, he was wearing red. A deep red linen tunic, still in the wraparound style he liked, but plain cut. The sleeves ended below his elbows, instead of coming down over his hands, and there was no embroidery or embellishment on it at all.

Tony pressed his lips together. He didn't like it. Loki didn't look right in red. He gestured to the clothes. “New look?” He asked, casual.

Loki smoothed the tunic over his hips. “Yes sir,” he said, somewhat self conscious. “It is well for me to wear your colors, and to dress in a manner appropriate for my station.”

Tony huffed at him, pulled him close and nuzzled his nose into his elegant neck. “Your station, even in Space Viking land, is my adored and cherished companion,” he said. “If you act like a humble servant they will treat you like one. Be confident. They may think you're my slave, but show them that you know my affection for you,  my desire for you, how to win me over, how to get your way. They may not respect you, but they will respect your influence. Wear my colors if you must, but wear the jewelry too.”

Tony rummaged on Loki’s side of the closet and handed him the gold bracelets. Loki slipped them onto his slim wrists, holding his hands out for Tony’s approval. Tony kissed his every knuckle, the emerald on his finger, then turned his hands over and kissed his palms.

“Perfect,” he said with a smile.


	13. Asgard

That afternoon, Tony and Loki stood hand in hand out on the balcony watching Thor rocket up to the tower. It could have been a mirror of their greeting yesterday, but everything was different. Their bags were packed and waiting. Loki's crystal array had been relocated to the penthouse where JARVIS could control it with a hastily rigged control system. It was an inelegant kludge of magic and electrical components, but it would allow him to turn it off and on, and monitor basic readings. They would leave from the tower, and JARVIS would reactivate the shield when they were gone.

Thor landed on the balcony, hammer in his hand. He did a comical double take at their appearance, and Tony smiled to himself. Loki had dressed him, and obviously his outfit had achieved the desired effect. Loki had let him keep his dark blue jeans, but he had purchased a heavy leather jacket for him, lined with red silk. At Loki's suggestion, Tony had organized the nanites of his armor to imitate burnished metal embedded in the jacket. At first glance it appeared that the jacket was reinforced with armor, simple and functional. However, a closer look would show the armor flowing in slow patterns. It changed from plate armor, to mail, to scale. Highlights appears in bright gold then faded away, gauntlets or a pauldron formed and vanished over slow minutes. It was hypnotic. A few simple routines combined ensured the same pattern did not repeat. The effect repeated on Tony's heavy-looking boots, which were actually light, comfortable sneakers covered with nanites. Under the leather jacket Tony wore a red silk tunic. On the tunic, instead of armor, the nanites mimicked gold embroidery. Along the hems and cuffs a repeating pattern of arc reactors morphed into Iron Man helmets and back again. Thor raised his eyebrows when he noticed, impressed. He nodded his approval, and Loki gave Tony a smug glance. Tony's attire was unique. Obviously Midgardian, it would still appeal to Asgardian style and expectations.

Loki himself was wearing muted, plain cut versions of Tony's clothes. He had no embroidery or decoration apart from the jewelry, but he had his daggers hidden under his linen shirt. Tony had wrapped a thin band of nanites around his wrist, hidden among the other bracelets. Loki could not control them, which Tony now realized was a careless oversight on his part, but he would at least be able to find Loki if they were separated. Likewise, Loki had pressed their hands together and with a glow of green light had put a tracking charm on Tony.

They were as ready as they were going to get, and the moment had arrived. They took one last look around.

“JARVIS, drop the shield,” Loki said. The crystals in the array dimmed as the order took effect. Loki's face was tight, no doubt well aware of the lack of his protective shield. Thor raised his hammer and called, “Heimdall, now,” to the sky. Three heartbeats passed and then a crash of rainbow light and noise surrounded them. They were dragged off their feet and hurled through the universe to Asgard.

It was not Tony’s first time using the bifrost, so he was ready for the strange sensation of velocity without acceleration. They were plucked from a standstill to unimaginable speeds and then the reverse. It left him breathless, his body unsure how to react. It was only Loki’s firm hand on his elbow that stopped him from staggering when they landed.

They were in a circular room. Not just circular, Tony realized, but the inside of a globe, golden and shining. A raised platform held a sword embedded in a mechanism.  _ Some kind of key, _ Tony thought to himself, before he saw the man holding it. Tall did not begin to describe him. He towered even over Thor, broad shoulders, stern face, and skin like polished mahogany. Tony had been hoping that Thor and Loki, princes that they were, were outliers of physical perfection, but no. Apparently all Asgardians looked as though they could pull your head off with their bare hands, or model for GQ. Which one they chose depended on their mood at the time.

“Heimdall,” Thor said, “Please be the first to greet my good friend and brother in arms. The hero of Midgard, Antony Stark.

Heimdall inclined his head, “Antony Stark, welcome to Asgard,” he said, his voice deep and rich.

Tony stood up straight, the nanites gave him a few extra inches, but he was well aware he was the least impressive physical specimen in the room. “Heimdall, the gatekeeper, right?” he said, glad Loki had briefed him on who he was likely to meet. Heimdall nodded, and Tony continued, “Is it true that you can see everything?”

Heimdall nodded again, “It is told that I see all I turn my eyes towards,” he said in that hypnotic, slow voice, “But even I must sleep.” Tony supposed that was as much of an admission as he was going to get that Heimdall wasn’t actually  _ all seeing.  _ Even with breaks for sleep, Loki had told him that Heimdall knew the most secrets and held the most knowledge of the nine realms of any Asgardian. More even than Odin, as he only told Odin what he thought he needed to know, or what he asked about.

“Pleased to meet you,” Tony said. There was no reason to be rude, after all. Heimdall gave him another nod and said, “Likewise, Antony Stark.” He did not acknowledge Loki, and Tony made note of the omission.

Waiting outside the globe was a small entourage of guards and servants. They were led by a figure in a fur trimmed cape that Tony could only describe as ‘dashing’.

“Fandral!” Thor exclaimed, delighted. “My friend, I did not know you were back in Asgard!”

Fandral gave a sweeping bow and the word ‘dashing’ implanted itself even more strongly in Tony’s mind. He was blond, with a well-cultured mustache and the elaborate gold pommel of a rapier at his waist. He was an Asgardian Errol Flynn, and Tony liked him immediately.

“I returned from Vanaheim mere moments ago," he explained. Heimdall told me you were expected, so I decided to pirate your welcome party myself,” he continued, shameless, a broad smile lighting up his face.

Thor gestured to Tony, “Fandral, this is Antony Stark, hero of Midgard, my brother in arms and friend. Tony, my dear friend and companion of many adventures, Fandral.”

Tony was treated to another extravagant bow. Fandral clasped his wrist firmly, his baby-blue eyes locked with Tony’s for a moment. “I see my new friend has brought back an old friend,” he said, looking over Tony’s shoulder at Loki standing silently behind him. Loki looked up, surprised, and Fandral reached out his hand again. “I am glad to see you again, Loki,” he said, and held his hand out patiently until Loki reciprocated. Fandral gave Tony a sideways glance, as though checking to see if he had any objections to his greeting his slave in the same manner as himself. Of course he did not. If anything, he was glad to see Loki was not without friends in this place. Even if, he reminded himself, they were friends who had allowed him to be sold as a slave in the first place.

Still, a handshake was a good start, and Tony could not help but like Fandral. He reminded him of himself. What better recommendation could there be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgard! At least Loki has one kind-of ally, right?


	14. Ale

Thor and Fandral escorted Tony on a tour of the city on the way to his temporary apartments in the palace. Loki stayed behind with the servants to take care of their bags. Tony caught his eye but Loki shook his head minutely at his unspoken question. Loki knew how to behave here, and Tony reluctantly let him play his role. He did not want to get into a discussion over it in front of the assembled escort.

“Come my friend,” Thor said, slightly more heartily than was necessary, “Let us give Loki time to set up your rooms to your liking, and select a page for you.”

Fandral swung one arm over Tony’s shoulder as they walked down the long, narrow crystal bridge to the city. He gestured at the city, dominated by the palace, a massive collection of towers, halls and gateways. It put Tony in mind of pan-pipes, if Pan had been unimaginably huge and in love with the color gold. “Gorgeous, isn’t she?” Fandral said, a whisper of awe in his voice.

“It sure is something,” Tony replied, wondering to himself how many of those buildings were built and currently serviced by slaves. He well knew from his own experience that the surface view rarely told the full story. All that gold had to be hiding something. Fandral did not seem put off by his less that effusive response, even as Thor smiled in warning at his friend.

“I am sure Midgard has some impressive cities too,” Fandral allowed generously. “Last I was there I was not able to spend much time on pleasurable pursuits. Unless you count fighting as pleasurable, which I do!” He laughed at himself, then caught sight of Thor’s dark expression. Tony looked between them and put two and two together.

“You were in New Mexico!” he said, “With the giant fire breathing robot!”

“Indeed I was, my friend,” Fandral confirmed, “Although I must confess, the Destroyer was more than a match for me! If Loki had not stood down I doubt I would be standing here now.”

Another puzzle piece fell into place. “ _ Loki _ sent the robot? The Destroyer?” Tony exclaimed, and glared at Thor, “Dude, you  _ really  _ glossed over that part in your debriefing!”

Fandral bit his lip, trying to look chagrined at giving that secret away, while at the same time clearly delighted that Tony called the crown prince of Asgard ‘dude’ to his face

Thor waved his hand. “It was a personal matter,” he said grumpily. “Nothing to do with his later actions or his punishment. It hardly seemed worth mentioning.”

Tony raised his eyebrows, turned back to Fandral, “We should hang out more,” he said, and Fandral laughed and winked at him.

Thor and Fandral took him the long way though the city. They strolled through markets and courtyards, past statues, friezes and fountains. Asgard seemed to be built of its own history, every tavern was named for someone, every square was filled with statues, memorials, and triumphal archways. Tony’s companions identified the occasional war hero or one of Thor’s distant relatives, but most of it went unremarked . Instead they pointed out locations where they had got wildly drunk, memorably bedded, or, in Fandral’s case, beaten up.

They stopped at a few choice taverns along the way, after Thor reassured Tony that it was already too late for Odin to want to see him today. Asgardian ale was delicious, light and frothy, like nectar on Tony's tongue. He sipped at it, suspecting that it was stronger than he was used to. Despite his caution, once the sun was going down and Thor suggested they get something to eat, Tony found himself staggering and slurring his words. He tried to pay attention to the nagging feeling in his belly, something he should remember, something he should do, but he was distracted by the offer of food. He ate spiced meat off of a wooden skewer that Fandral handed him, then they were at another tavern. A minstrel sang a rowdy song, something about an apple tree and a thief. Tony couldn’t quite figure it out, but Thor and Fandral and most of the other patrons sang along with enthusiasm.

After that, everything was a blur, and Tony was unaware where his footsteps were taking him until they came to a large set of double doors.

“Home sweet home,” Fandral said, and knocked on the doors, his arm around Tony now more supportive than comradely.

The door was snatched open, and Tony looked up into Loki’s beloved, furious face. Uh oh. He tried to focus.

“You have been hours!” Loki hissed at Thor, and then took a closer look at Tony, swaying and leaning on Fandral’s shoulder, “And you have got him drunk!”

Tony giggled. “Suuuuuper drunk!” he said, and stumbled into the room, the floor rolling beneath him.

Thor and Loki were talking in harsh whispers, Tony fell down on what he hoped was a chair. It was soft, at least, and he felt like he could go to sleep right there. But Thor’s tone was getting agitated and Tony forced his eyes open. Fandral had wisely made himself scarce, and Thor and Loki were glaring at each other.

“He is mortal!” Loki was saying, “And you have given him Asgardian ale! You have no idea how it will affect him, you fool! Did you learn nothing from giving him the healing stone on Nidavellir?”

“Have a care how you speak to me!” Thor said, his own color high. He had drunk far more than Tony, and he was not unaffected by it.

Tony lurched back to his feet, managed to make his way over and put his hand on Thor’s chest. Or he thought it was his chest. “Hey man,” he said, “I’ll give the spankings here, not you. If you’ve got a problem with him, I’ll deal with it.”

Thor growled at him but backed off, which Tony was relieved about because he had no plan B. He didn’t hear what Thor said on his way out of the door, but he didn’t sound pleased. He was only upright because Loki had his arm around his waist.

Tony had the blurred impression of gold and red as Loki guided him to bed. It was possible that he should not have had all that beer. Lesson learned. He tried to tell Loki to make a note of it, but either Loki was ignoring him, or his speech was less coherent than he thought. Probably the former, judging by how pissed-off Loki looked. OK, Tony thought to himself, he probably shouldn’t have gone drinking, leaving Loki alone for hours in his former home, where he used to be a prince and now was a slave. Tony shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, to little avail. He had already fucked up, and he had only been here for a few hours. But, he groggily defended himself, if he wanted people to believe he had Loki under his thumb he had done the right thing. Tony would not be cruel to him, but he certainly would go out drinking while Loki did the work of settling in to their rooms.

Tony snapped back to the present when Loki set a glass of water by the bed and turned to leave.

“Hey,” Tony said, reaching after him, almost tumbling himself off the bed, “Where’re you going?”

Loki controlled his eyeroll with a visible effort. “I am going to my bed, Sir, unless you have further need of me?”

“Yes,” Tony said, but could not figure out what words came next. Thankfully Loki took pity on him.

“Am I to join you in your bed, Sir?” he asked, and Tony nodded frantically. He didn’t know this Asgardian vacation was going to involve separate beds, and he did not approve. A few minutes later he was already half asleep when the bed dipped and he felt the reassuring cool skin of his lover beside him. He was nude, as he liked to sleep, and Tony snuggled next to him, his presence the only anchor he needed. After a moment, Loki put his arm around him and squeezed him closer. Perhaps he still was mad at him, but Tony could hope he would be forgiven by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's in trouble!


	15. Bath

Tony woke, and wished he hadn’t. Dim sunlight was filtering into the room, but it felt like a spotlight drilling into his brain. His mouth was dry and sticky, and his eyes were the same. If he lifted his head his skull was going to split in two, and the sound of approaching footsteps was like hammer blows on his nervous system.

“Ugh,” he managed, and tried to cover his head with an arm that felt like a wet noodle. He had not been this hungover in years, and he struggled to remember why he had got so drunk the night before.

“Drink this,” came a blessedly quiet voice, and a strong arm lifted him from the pillows and held a cup to his lips. Tony gulped down the chilled liquid, the scent of herbs and citrus soothing his pounding head. He was laid back down on the bed to contemplate his mistakes. After a few seconds he managed to crack his eyes open enough to see the blurred face of Loki looking down at him, his expression drawn into a disapproving frown.

“Thanks,” he croaked and Loki’s expression softened.

“You are welcome, Sir,” he said, somewhat more kindly, but his _Sir_ reminded Tony where they were and the role he was supposed to be playing.

“I feel like shit,” he said, and Loki suppressed his smile. Tony grinned up at him, almost hearing _I am sure you do_ in Loki’s best acerbic tone. Whatever drink Loki had given him was already working, the throbbing in his head was fading, and he could open his eyes without pain.

“May I assist you to rise and dress, Sir?” Loki said, his tone respectful but his meaningful look making it clear it was _not_ a suggestion. “The queen has requested your presence at mid-morning in her gardens. Your bath is ready.”

Tony groaned and sat up. He took a look around the room he was in. He had had the barest impression of it the night before, a blur of red and gold, but now he could take it in properly. Everything that could be gilded, was gilded, from pillars to picture frames to furniture. Even the walls were beaten gold, the floor a soft white carpet flecked through with gold thread. The overall impression was...Tony searched for the right word, and settled on _intense._ His host clearly wanted whoever stayed in that room to feel an uneasy blend of honored and intimidated. Luckily, Tony felt no such thing. He had been an arms dealer in his past life, and if you wanted ostentatious decor, the super-yachts of outlaw billionaires was the place to look. If anything, Asgard was holding back.

Tony headed for the bathroom, another room like the inside of the little girl’s jewelry box, all flash and no style. As promised, Loki had a bath ready for him. In truth it was less a bath and more of a deep, steaming, pool, wider across than Tony’s outstretched arms. Loki helped him off with his pajamas and then stripped off his own clothes to join him in the pool. Just as they had in the shower in New York, Tony sat back and let Loki do all the work. He was glad they had practiced, because his instinct was to do everything for himself. He was a grown man, and more than capable of bathing. However, he could not deny that Loki’s long, nimble fingers massaging his scalp was very pleasurable, chasing away the last of his lingering hangover.

When he was clean to Loki's satisfaction, Tony lounged back on the sunken bench, arms stretched out on the ledge behind him. Loki gave him a nervous look, which Tony answered with a wolfish grin.

“How long can you hold your breath?” he asked. Loki did not need to reply because they both knew the correct answer was _As long as you want me too, Sir._

Loki took a half-step back, water sloshing around his waist. “The queen,” he stammered, “The queen is expecting you, Sir.” He protested, but Tony could see both his hands, palms open and flat on the surface of the water. _Green_. His smile grew. He always enjoyed Loki’s feigned reluctance.

“Well, in that case, you’d best hurry up,” he said, imperious.

Loki took a breath and let his shoulders sag. “Yes, sir,” he said, his eyes down. He set down the soap he was holding and waded back over to where Tony was sprawled out. Tony put both hands on his lover's shoulders and guided him down. Loki took a deep breath before he was submerged, and he did not waste any time getting to work. His mouth was strangely cool around Tony’s cock in the hot water, and Tony shivered at the delicious sensation. Loki used his hands too, which Tony did not usually allow. He decided to be generous for once, seeing as Loki was holding his breath and sucking cock at the same time. Tony sighed and relaxed into it, stretching his arms out beside him, laying his head back on the edge of the pool. The tight suction on his hard length was only improved by the knowledge that Loki was slowly asphyxiating himself in order to pleasure him.

Tony was on the edge of a very satisfying climax when there was an officious rap at the bathroom door and a tall, thin man walked in. He looked at Tony, his eyes narrow and disapproving, his mouth pursed. He was wearing a uniform with a lot of brocade, and he looked the type to measure the length of a pencil before he lent it to you. Tony pegged him for a steward of some kind.

He gave a short, sharp, bow. “Pardon me, Lord Stark,” he said, “Your page is here to escort you to the gardens. I was looking for your slave, to instruct him in his duties while you are gone.”

Tony waved his hand. “He’s busy,” he said, and with perfect timing Loki popped up, water streaming from his hair, gasping for breath, his lips swollen and red. If possible, the man’s eyes narrowed further as he reassessed Loki’s position. Tony didn’t blink. This was certainly not the worst thing he had ever been caught doing. The water hid most of what was going on, and that jackass shouldn't be walking into people's bathrooms if he didn't want to see anyone naked. Or getting a blowjob.

Loki followed Tony’s line of sight and turned to see the officious man glaring at him.

“Good morning, Jjon,” he said, his voice calm, if a little breathless. “Is Erla here? Have her wait in the reception room, I will attend to her as soon as my master is done with me.” He did not wait for a reply, ducking back under the water to finish what he had started. Tony gave the man another lazy wave, and he had no choice but to retreat, fuming. Tony let his head fall back on the marble edge of the bathing pool, smiling to himself. Loki’s mouth and hands were divine, and he felt like a king, lounging in a golden bathtub, getting his cock sucked by a beautiful and willing slave.

He could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell Jjon is going to be an asshole, but hopefully Tony will enjoy putting him in his place.


	16. Page

Tony's legs were unsteady when Loki helped him out of the bathing pool. He had not been lying when he said that Loki was a good cock sucker. He really, really was, and Tony had stars dancing in front of his eyes to prove it. Loki looked smug, if a little red faced and breathless from attending to that duty. Tony halted as he was struck by a guilty thought.

“Hey, you haven't been sick this morning, have you? Are you feeling OK?"

Loki held out a fluffy towel and wrapped Tony up in it, before wrapping a similar one around his own waist.

“You are kind to ask, sir, but I am well. The sickness seems to come in waves. These past few days it has been very light.”

Tony nodded, relieved that Loki had not been hiding the effects of his pregnancy while being forced to entertain him.

“OK, well let me know if you need to take a break,” he said.

Loki inclined his head, “Thank you, sir.”

Look helped him dress, with swift, sure hands. He wore the same basic outfit as the day before, but with a wrapped tunic instead of the previous round-necked version. Apparently Asgardian's liked to have a single personal look, and stick with it. The nanites came to life as he dressed, drawing power from the heat and electrical impulses of Tony's body. They would charge and conserve their own internal power for when it was needed, for flight or combat. The armor patterns flowed lazily over his jacket and boots, the embroidery-like threads decorating his shirt. Tony looked at himself in the mirror. Not bad, he thought. Maybe not as tall or beautiful as an Asgardian, but still, not bad.

Loki came up behind him, wearing his own uniform of dull red linen and gold jewellery. The only flash of his familiar green was the emerald on his finger. He smoothed down the shoulders and back of Tony's jacket, his hands gentle, fond.

Tony looked back at him. “Hey, so, Jjon over there seemed to think he had some duties to assign you today. What's that about?”

Loki pressed his lips together, showing exactly what he thought of that. “Jjon is not fond of me, Sir,” he said, “He is the head under-steward with authority over all the under-servants, of which I am one of the lowliest. I am sure he will have many ideas to keep me busy while you are with the queen.”

Loki smoothed his hand over Tony's shoulders again, his thumb folded under his palm. _Yellow_. Tony smiled at him, hardly surprised that he preferred not to spend the day getting bossed around by an unpleasant servant who disliked him. Tony had thought he might tolerate it in order to get around the palace, but he most likely already had his own plans.

They headed out to the reception room, another extravagantly decorated room, with a huge fireplace and plush furniture. A golden balcony looked out over the city, and in the distance Tony saw the shadows of a deep forest.

Jjon waiting for them, fairly vibrating with impatience. Behind him stood a nervous young man in a less brocaded, less well cut version of Jjon's uniform.

Loki stopped in his tracks. “Where is Erla?” he demanded. The young man looked ready to bolt, but Jjon clearly had less preservation instincts. He ignored Loki and turned to Tony.

“Lord Stark,” he said, his voice a strange combination of dry and greasy. “This is Svein, he will be your page during your stay. If there is anything you need he will be happy to assist you.”

Tony threw himself back on a comfortable couch, stretched his arms out along the back. “Where is Erla?” he asked, in the exact same tone and inflection as Loki. He didn't know who Erla was, or why Loki wanted her, but he would not have Loki's instructions be ignored.

Jjon paled, thrown off his rhythm by the foreign Lord who asked for servants by name, who backed up his slave’s insolence instead of shutting it down.

“My Lord, your slave has misled you. Erla is not a suitable page for such a important guest,” he stammered, “Svein will fulfill all your needs, you will be most satisfied with his services…”

Tony cut him off. “I will be most satisfied,” he said, “When you do what Loki said to do. What he says goes. Erla will be my page.”

Tony pretended not to see the flash of Loki’s triumphant glare at Jjon. Tony smiled pleasantly at Svein, who flushed and looked at the ground, which he no doubt hoped would swallow him whole.

“Svein!” Jjon snapped at the unlucky young man, “Fetch Erla for Lord Stark, then return to your assigned duties."

Svein was only too happy to flee the room, and Tony felt a twinge of sympathy for him. It was not his fault Loki wanted someone else. He probably was a perfectly fine page.

Jjon was not done yet. He sighed theatrically, “I suppose I must then escort you to the gardens, Lord Stark. You,” he glanced at Loki, “Report to the housekeeper, there is much to do to keep your master’s chambers in good order.”

Tony stood up. “Actually, Loki will escort me. He knows the way, I'm sure. Thank you Jjon, carry on.”

Loki was already at the door, opening it with a respectful bow that disguised the smirk he shot in Jjon’s direction. It was probably not wise to antagonize the man quite so openly, but Tony waa determined that Loki would not be disrespected while he was here, especially not by arrogant servants like Jjon. Hopefully word would get around that Lord Stark allowed his slave far too much leeway and was not inclined to follow proper protocol. His status as Odin’s guest and Thor’s shield-brother would protect him, and he in turn would protect Loki.

They set off down a broad hallway. The gold was less intense here, the walls smooth stone with woven hangings showing the nine realms joined by the branches of a great tree.

Despite being alone in the corridor, Tony knew they could be being watched at this very moment. He cautiously asked Loki, “How do you feel about seeing the queen again?”

Loki let his hands hang open at his sides, and kept his face blank. “It is well enough, Sir. Her majesty had some affection for me in my youth, perhaps she will be glad to see me well.”

Tony huffed at that. _Some affection,_ indeed. She had claimed to love Loki as her own son, but then had let Odin sentence him to a lifetime of slavery. Tony was not inclined to give her the benefit of the doubt as to why. Loki had warned him that Frigga would try to manipulate him, that she would appeal to his emotions, to act as the friendly face of Odin's wishes.

Tony steeled himself to resist her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: FRIGGA!


	17. Garden

Frigga’s garden was not the orderly flower beds and lawns that Tony had expected. It was a large wooded grove, made up of pine trees adorned with climbing mosses of all colors. Bells, chimes, and glowing lights hung from their branches, and bluebells, edelweiss, and soft grasses grew underfoot. The air stilled as they walked between the trees. Only a slight breeze stirred, wafting the heavy scent of pine and alpine flowers around them like incense.

Loki guided him through the living maze, his steps not faltering at any turn in the path. Shade gave way to airy clearings, then back to deep, dark groves. Occasionally the trees opened up to reveal a seating area, a summerhouse, or an amphitheater. It felt like something from Alice in Wonderland, and Tony hoped he wouldn’t end up at any mad tea party or red queen’s croquet game at the end of their walk. Around the tree trunks and in the shadows, cats prowled. They were larger than the house cats Tony was used to, but with that same air of entitled arrogance. They were grey and fluffy with puffed out tails. Tony felt very strongly that they were watching him.

They followed the sound of running water for a few minutes until they came out to a clearing by a deep pool. Clear water trickled over rocks to splash in the water, where several young women were swimming. At least, Tony thought they were women. He would not have been shocked to find out that they were mermaids. The very air here felt heavy, laden with sweet pine, and the trickle of water was unnaturally musical to his ears. A large, golden loom was set at the edge of the clearing. Two more young ladies worked on threading and testing it. The soft twang of the strings adding to the strange atmosphere of the grove.

Tony shook his head to clear it. He blinked and saw a golden blanket laid out on the mossy bank, delicate china and plates with sweet cakes arranged on it. Sitting next to it, on a pile of cushions, was the woman Tony knew must be the queen. She wore a pale blue gown overlaid with stylized armor, her dark golden hair was up in an elaborate braid, and a joyous smile lit her face as she stood to greet them.

“My dear," she said, her voice choked, holding her hands out to Loki, her face a picture of motherly satisfaction. “I am so happy to see you again. You cannot know how my heart has grieved for your absence.”

She moved towards them, but Loki stepped behind Tony, his hands clenched behind his back. Tony could feel cold and anger radiating off him. It was like standing in front of an open freezer. Frigga stopped, her hands still reaching for him, confusion falling over her.

“Loki…” she said, and Tony was done with her concerned mom act. The time for that was when her son was being tortured and raped, not now.

“Queen Frigga,” he said, inserting himself in the conversation, “Nice garden you’ve got here, very fairy-tale. You wanted to see me?”

Frigga tore her eyes away from Loki, who still had not replied to her. She focused on Tony, looking down at him, as like all Asgardians she towered over him by at least 6 inches.

“Yes,” she said, recovering herself, “I wanted to see you both. Will you join me for some refreshment?”

They all took a moment to gather their wits as they arranged themselves around the blanket. Loki stuck close to Tony’s side, making sure Tony sat between himself and Frigga. One of the loom-girls came over with a steaming kettle and poured three cups of tea in delicate golden cups. Tony took his cup but only pretended to drink from it. Loki took his and set it firmly on the blanket in front of him, not even pretending to take a sip. Frigga looked mournfully at him, but she took a drink from her cup and gestured to the cakes, “Please help yourselves,” she said.

Tony put down his cup. “What did you want to see me about?” he asked.

Frigga sighed and put her cup down too. “I wanted to see you both,” she repeated, her eyes once again sliding back to Loki. Loki was studying his clasped hands, avoiding her gaze.

“Yeah, well, we’re here,” Tony said, keeping his voice low enough that the scattered women around the clearing couldn't hear him. He was wise enough not to deliberately piss off the queen of this golden kingdom. Not yet, anyway.

One of the prowling cats strolled up the Loki and nudged under his arm until he let it onto his lap. It settled down on his crossed legs, contentment radiating from its fluffy body. Frigga smiled, “You were always Sig’s favorite, my love,” she said.

Loki finally looked at her, his fingers buried in the soft grey fur of the cat. “I am surprised she remembers me, your majesty,” he said, “It has been so long since I was last here.”

“Of course she does,” Frigga said instantly. “She has missed you greatly, as we all have. She searched for you endlessly. If she could have found you…” Frigga tailed off, her eyes shining. She took a sip of her tea and composed herself.

“Perhaps, your majesty,” Loki said, “she should have asked Odin where I was, and what condition I was in.” There was a long pause. The cat, not reading the mood at all, headbutted Loki’s chin with a loud meow. “Please excuse me," Loki said. He stood up, bowed to the queen and to Tony, then walked away, the cat under his arm.

Tony let him go. Frigga watched his retreating back until he was out of sight, then she turned back to Tony.

“He is well?” she asked, her gaze intent, boring into him, demanding a response.

“Well?” Tony said, irritated. “He was a slave for two years on Nidavellir, where he was beaten, raped, tortured and passed around like a party favor. Then he was kidnapped and nearly burned alive in an arcane furnace. Then he thought he could have found some kind of safety and happiness for himself, only to find out he’s still a slave according to Asgard. And just yesterday he was summoned back here by the person who sold him into slavery in the first place. How do _you_ think he’s doing?”

Frigga’s face froze as he talked. Tony knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t stop the words from coming. How dare she ask if Loki was well, as though he had had a mild flu, not been through years of hell! How _dare_ she!

She set down her cup, her back straight. “You have impregnated him,” she said, and Tony laughed, cold. Now she came to the point.

“Yeah,” he said, “yeah, I did. With his enthusiastic participation, I might add. Why is that a problem? Let us go back to Earth and raise our kid in peace! We’ll never come here again if you want. If you care about him at all, you'll let him keep the baby.”

Frigga shook her head, a tear tracking down her cheek, “It is because I care for him that I cannot!” she said. “He cannot bear that child. He must not. The Allfather will be reasonable. I am sure Thor has told you what you can ask for in exchange for Loki’s...cooperation. I will see that he will not be ungenerous. But there must be no child.”

“There already is one,” Tony said, his voice flat. “It already exists, in Loki’s belly. His child and mine. Tell me why you want to kill it.”

“I cannot,” Frigga said, “You must trust me, the consequences will be terrible if that child is born. Worse than you can imagine.” Her voice rose and echoed through the clearing, attracting the attention of the women swimming in the pool and tending the loom. Silence reigned for a few heartbeats, all eyes on them. Tony got to his feet. This was not going anywhere, and he had little patience for non-specific doom-laden prophecies.

“Excuse me, your majesty,” he said, as politely as he could manage, and set off back through the grove to find Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Frigga knows some secrets but she's not telling!


	18. Erla

Loki was waiting for him a short way down the path. The cat, Sig, was wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf. Loki had one hand on her, his stroking fingers lost in her fur. Loki nodded to Tony and they began to walk back the way they had come. Tony was lost in thought. It seemed Loki had been right about Frigga, either she could not force Odin's hand, or she would not. It was probably the latter, as she seemed to believe her warnings of doom were genuine, and that Loki’s baby had to be sacrificed. They were not likely to get any help from her.

Without a word, they headed back to their rooms.

They rounded the final corner of the hallway and saw a young woman standing at attention outside their door. Her hair was wrapped in a dirty white scarf and a stained and patched apron covered her faded dress. This must be Erla, Tony thought to himself. At their footsteps, she leapt forward and dropped a curtsy in Tony’s direction, one arm behind her back.

“My Lord,” she said, “I am Erla. Svein told me I was to be your page. But I am sure you are mistaken! I am no longer a page...I can fetch Svein back for you, he is a good page, very...”

“Erla,” Loki interrupted, his voice low.

At the sound of his voice, Erla snapped her head up, her wide eyes locked on Loki’s. She stepped forward, her mouth gaping open, “Is that...is that really you, my prince?” she stammered.

“Yes and no,” Loki said, smiling at her, his fond expression only enhanced by the large cat he still carried over his shoulder. “Come in.”

Loki gave the cat to Erla, who clutched it in her arms as though it were a lifeline. Loki held the door and took Tony’s jacket, hanging it by the door and brushing off a few stray cat hairs as he did so. Tony sat himself on the comfortable couch and Loki and Erla stood before him, Erla still looking up at Loki as though she could not believe her eyes. Loki gave a short bow. “Sir, Erla was my page before I…” he searched for the right words, “...before I left Asgard. She will be an excellent page for you while we are here. She is smart, resourceful and loyal. Erla, this is Lord Antony Stark, shield-brother of Thor, hero of Midgard, my savior and master.”

They both looked at him, obviously waiting for him to say something. Sig the cat hid half of Erla’s face in fluff, but the girl’s expression was one of disbelieving hope.

“Sound good,” Tony said, “Erla, I’m starving. Can you bring food? Lots of food?” Tony had had no breakfast, no coffee, and none of the queen’s tea or cakes. He liked to snack constantly all day, and he was running on empty.

Erla nodded, “Yes my Lord, at once my Lord,” she said, and she spun around with the cat in her her arms, unsure where to put it down.

“Sir, if I may take a few moments,” Loki said, taking the cat from Erla and plopping her down on one the plush chairs. “Erla, you will get no regard from the kitchen staff dressed as a chambermaid. Come.” He beckoned her toward a door Tony had not noticed. It opened onto a short passage with other, much plainer doors opening off it. Perhaps this was the servants area, where Loki was supposed to sleep.

“Yes, my prince,” the girl said, following behind.

Loki glanced at her, “You should not call me that anymore. You outrank me now. Call me Loki.”

"Yes, my prince," Erla replied and Tony smiled as the door closed behind them.

He was curious what they were doing, but less than a minute later Loki came back out of the door. Sig trotted over to him, twining around his feet. Erla did not emerge.

“So we’ve got a cat now?” Tony said. He was curious about Erla, about what Loki was doing, but he knew that he would explain when he was ready. They couldn’t talk openly about their meeting with Frigga, so the cat was a pretty safe topic.

Or so Tony thought.

“It is customary for newly wed couples to be given a cat as a wedding gift, to add to their household.” Loki said idly, then bit his lip, as though he had overstepped a line.

“Oh really?” Tony said, his heart leaping in his chest at Loki’s slip. Perhaps he thought there would be a newlywed couple in need of a cat in the not-too-distant future. It was another topic they needed to avoid though, while they were in Asgard. Loki wore the emerald on his finger, unremarked so far, but if word got out that they planned to marry there would be few who would believe that Loki truly was Tony’s slave.

The door opened again and Erla stepped out, her stained apron and tattered dress gone, replaced by a page uniform in the same dull red that Loki wore. Loose blank pants, a red tunic under a red fitted jacket, and a black scarf wrapping her head, her hair carefully tucked underneath. She curtsied shyly, one hand behind her back. Tony stared at Loki, mouth open.

Loki radiated smug satisfaction. “Much better, girl,” he said, “Now fetch lunch for Lord Stark.”

“Yes, my prince...I mean Loki, my lord Stark,” she said, flustered. One hand touched her scarf, her jacket, her tunic, as though unable to believe what she was wearing. She curtsied again and fled the room, eager to get to her first task.

Tony pointed Loki to the couch to sit down. “So you just happened to bring those extra clothes along?” he asked, once again impressed by Loki’s forward thinking. They had only had one day to plan this trip, and Loki seemed to have thought of everything.

Loki waved his hand. “It is well for your household to appear united, Sir” he said, as though stating the obvious. He looked off into the distance, his face tight. “Erla was a fine page, she should already be apprenticed to a housekeeper or valet, not wearing rags and scrubbing floors. I will ask Thor to take her on when we leave. She should not suffer because of her association with me.”

Tony understood. Loki had left Asgard as a criminal in chains, sold as a slave. He wasn’t going to be writing any letters of recommendation for his former staff. No doubt Erla had had to take whatever position she could get.

“You have any other ex-staff members you wanna check up on?” Tony asked, but Loki shook his head.

“You are kind to ask, Sir, but no. Erla was my personal attendant, I selected her. The others were members of the Royal household, managed by the Queen’s head of staff. They would not have been  _ tainted  _ as Erla was.”

Tony frowned as the list of topics they couldn’t talk about stacked up. They couldn’t talk about their relationship, about Loki’s past, about his future, about their meeting with the queen or their upcoming meeting with Odin. Or rather, they could, but their words were most likely going to be overheard.

Tony considered. Frigga would tell Odin about their meeting today, so Tony could at least tell Loki what she had said. It wouldn’t be any new information to Odin, even if he was watching them from afar like a creepy Peeping Tom. Tony wondered if he had watched Loki sucking him off that morning, and wrinkled his nose up at the thought. Would Odin disapprove of what he had Loki do? Or did his think it was no more than Loki deserved, to be a mortal’s whore? He shook his head. No point trying to guess Odin’s thoughts before he even met the guy.

“So,” he said, scooting closer on the couch, “Do you wanna hear what the queen had to say?”

Loki let his head fall back on the couch, his expression weary. “Let me guess,” he said, “She cannot tell you why, but you must force me to end my pregnancy, and if you do not there will be vague but terrible consequences?”

Tony nodded and slipped his hand over Loki’s belly. A moment later Sig jumped up and laid down on Loki’s lap, covering his hand. “Yeah, that's pretty much exactly right,” he said.

Loki rolled his head to look at him, “No doubt she used the same technique to bring Thor to heel,” he said, a world of experience behind his eyes. “She sees the future in her weaving, but to tell of it is to change it. I am sure many times I have never even known of her influence, nudging Asgard onto the correct path, time and again. There must only be a narrow glimmer of chance for her to speak so openly now.”

“Openly?” Tony said, who had found the queen needlessly cryptic and unhelpful.

“Yes, Sir,” Loki said, absently petting the purring cat. “Perhaps because the future she fears is close, and the path out of danger is narrow. But not all futures can be avoided. She let my fate befall me, after all.”

There is was again, the core of Loki’s mistrust of the queen, his former mother. She saw the future, but she had not saved him from his fate. Whether because she couldn’t or because she chose not to, it hardly mattered. She had let him be sold, and he had suffered two years of torture as a result. Loki did not trust her, and Tony did not trust her either.


	19. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this year! Happy New Year to you all!

Before Erla came back with food, Thor rapped on their door and strode into the room, Fandral on his heels.

“Tony, Loki,” Thor said, not wasting time on greetings, “Odin is holding court in the great hall this afternoon. You should attend and observe.”

Loki immediately seized on the idea. “It would not be well for your first impression of Odin to be a face to face meeting,” he explained. “Odin is not just a king, although he is that. He is the Allfather, the guardian of the nine-realms, wielder of Gungnir and the Odinforce, the power of Asgard itself. He is not to be taken lightly.”

Tony agreed. Better to do some reconnaissance before going into enemy territory. They invited Thor and Fandral to join them for lunch and they readily agreed. A few moments later the door opened again and Erla returned. Rather than carry the food herself, she was leading three kitchen maids carrying laden trays, food, dishes, napkins, glasses piled up on each. Tony began to see what Loki saw in her.

She did a slight double take when she saw Thor and Fandral, but she controlled it and led her minions out to the balcony to set the table for lunch. At her hissed whispers and meaningful pointing one of the group peeled off and hurried out, no doubt to fetch extra place settings. In a few short, efficient, minutes the table was set and the kitchen staff vanished.

“Loki will eat with us,” Tony said belatedly, remembering that Loki had only asked Erla to fetch food for him, not lunch for them both.

“Of course, my Lord,” she replied, and Tony saw that she had already set the table for four. He liked her more by the minute.

“Thank you, Erla,” Loki said, “That will be all for now. Why don’t you fetch your things and settle into your room?” He indicated the plain door, which must lead to the servants rooms as Tony had suspected.

Erla stared at him, one hand behind her back. “I am to live in?” she stammered.

Tony and the others went to sit down at the laden table, Thor and Fandral talking among themselves, Tony trying not to eavesdrop too obviously.

“If you wish to, while we are here,” Loki said, “Where is your room? If it is not far away it will make little difference.”

“I sleep in the servants dormitory, my...Loki,” she replied, one hand picking at the buttons on her jacket. "If I leave my bed there it will be taken by someone else.”

Loki frowned, “The dormitory?” he said, “You have been employed here for half your life, you do not have your own room?”

Erla shook her head, ashamed. “I had to leave my room in your quarters when you left. And I have not been allocated another, my...Loki.”

Loki's face was pensive. He sent her off on an errand and came to sit down. Tony was starving. He, Thor and Fandral loaded up their plates with cold meats, fruit tarts, fragrant bread and delicate nibbles that Tony couldn’t name. Tony had his mouth full when he noticed Loki was waiting for permission to take his food. All the taste vanished from Tony’s mouth at the reminder of Loki’s status here.

“Go ahead,” he said and Loki thanked him and filled his plate with what was left. Not that there was any shortage of food, Erla had taken his request for lots of food quite literally. It was the principle that set Tony's teeth on edge, that Loki was lesser, that he should not eat until his betters had eaten. Erla too, two years after working for Loki she was still tainted by association, not even given a room to sleep in. Asgard was a pyramid with Odin at the top and everyone else underneath. Loki was obviously thinking along the same lines.

“Who is your page, Thor?” he asked, and Thor wrinkled his brow at the strange question.

“I don’t know,” he said, “Whoever is assigned for that day. Mother changes them all the time, the maids and footmen too.”

Loki restrained himself from rolling his eyes with visible effort. “You should have your own page,” he said, “One who is loyal to you, not to the head of the royal staff. Or to anyone else.” _Not to Frigga or Odin_ , was clearly, resoundingly, unsaid.

Thor shrugged and shoved a buttered roll into his mouth.

Fandral nodded at Loki, “He is right my friend. There is always call for a discreet servant who knows which hand provides their coin.”

“As you say,” Thor said, once he had chewed and swallowed, and Tony could tell he would give it no further thought at all.

Loki soldiered on. “I would consider it a favor if you took Erla,” he said, “She is bright and capable, and she will be loyal to you.”

Thor raised his eyebrows, but was about to agree. He hardly seemed to care one way or the other, until Fandral held up a slice of fruit. “Nay,” he said, “If you take her on at your brother’s word, she will be suspected by all. The head of staff will find fault with her, and you are gone far too much to notice or shield her. She will not last.”

“Erla is wasted as a maid,” Loki said, staring at his plate, “And it is my fault that she is stuck in that position.”

Fandral looked sympathetic. “I will take her on. I have need of a page, and in a year or two Thor can take her, when none will suspect your hand behind it, Loki.”

Loki glared at Fandral, suspicious. Fandral winked at him, a gesture he seemed fond of. It did become him, the delightful scoundrel that he was.

“ _You_ will take her on?” Loki said, the unspoken question obvious in his tone.

“I will,” Fandral said. “I have my own household, funds enough to support another page, and enough _private business_ to need one.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he said 'private business' and Tony snorted into his cup. He had a good idea what kind of _private business_ Fandral got up to, and he suspected the delivery of scented letters was a large part of it.

Loki frowned at him, setting down his fork. “If you think to take her on and toy with her…” he warned, but Fandral held up his hands, shaking his head.

“Nay, my friend, you misjudge me. I am certainly not above a tumble with a chambermaid, but never with my own. Besides, I have Thor to keep me company these days.” Fandral gave Thor a lascivious look, and got a stormy glare in return.

Loki looked between them, his mouth open. “Thor?” he questioned.

“Aye, tis true,” Fandral sighed, when Thor did not reply. He was obviously enjoying himself. “Thor has finally succumbed to my charms. After decades of effort, I might add.” He tossed his cape over one shoulder, leaning back in his chair in a comically seductive pose.

“I can just as easily un-succumb,” Thor growled, but his voice was fond, and the blush on his cheeks told a different story.

Tony quickly revised his opinion of Fandral. He had waited for Thor’s return at the bifrost, he had made an effort to welcome his brother back to Asgard, accompanied him and his new ally through the city, and now he stepped in to help Erla. There was more to Fandral than met the eye. The fur lined cape, the golden rapier and well-groomed mustache were a cover for something else, something deeper. Tony filed that away for future consideration.

For now, Loki agreed to his plan. It was not as though he had many other options. His only allies on this realm were around the table. Erla would be Fandral’s page when they left. She would not be a maid, scrubbing floors until she had sufficiently atoned for the crime of being Loki’s loyal servant. A moment later the girl herself came back in the suite, her arms full. Loki excused himself to help her, and to deliver the good news.

When he was gone, Thor glanced between Tony and Fandral. “Loki distracts himself with such matters,” he said, more perceptive than Tony would give him credit for, “But you must attend to the court today. Pay attention to Odin, to those requests he favors and those he does not. If you are ready, I will let him know you will call on him this evening or if not, tomorrow morning. But we cannot wait much longer. Mother went to see him this morning, her face a thunderstorm to rival mine own. She sees something in her weavings and she will not be appeased. Odin will demand an end to Loki's babe, but he may still pay your price.”

“Loki’s and my babe,” Tony said, squeezing his cup hard enough in his hand that it may shatter. “It is both of ours.”

Thor looked at him, concerned. “Aye,” he said, and grasped Tony’s shoulder his one firm hand, “Aye. It is that. But still.”

Tony shook off his hand and went to the edge of the balcony. He could see out over the city, down on the squares and archways he had walked through the day before. It looked beautiful from up here, golden and harmonious. But Tony knew better. It was not harmonious, it was controlled. Odin saw all, and he controlled all, and that same mentality flowed down. Jjon thought he could assign tasks to Loki. Erla toiled unhappily in a role that she was forced into. Even Thor had ended up back in his box, working under Odin's rule and hardly knowing why. And now it was his turn, his and Loki's, to comply with Odin's decisions. He chafed at it, but he didn't know what he could do about it.

Arms wrapped around him from behind, and Loki's chin rested on his shoulder. In the far distance the forest faded to the horizon, and Tony recalled Loki telling him of his ranger, his lover and his means of escape from the control and expectations of the palace when he was younger. Perhaps he was still out there, wondering why his Water Spirit never visited him anymore. Tony turned and kissed Loki's cheek. _Water Spirit_ , the ranger had called him, after finding him bathing naked in a forest pool. The name suited him. Loki was like water; powerful, unpredictable, adaptable. Tony could only hope that Odin's demands would not be more than he could bear. He would do what he could to protect him, to bargain for his freedom, but it seemed Thor had no hope that he could bargain for their child's life.

"Do not think on it too deeply," Loki whispered in his ear, as though he could hear his thoughts. "It hurts more, if you try to fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Thor/Fandral! I think they're fun together - what do you think?


	20. Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends, I gotta go back to work tomorrow :( This has been a really fun a creative holiday for me, but updates are going to slow down back to my usual speed (mainly on weekends). I hope you have enjoyed this super-speed beginning, and that you will stick with me through the rest of this story.

Tony had expected ‘attending court’ to involve a lot of standing around, so he was pleasantly surprised to arrive at a screened off balcony overlooking an enormous hall. It reminded him of a luxury box at the ball game, but with more gold. The balcony had comfortable seats, low tables, and Erla was already there standing by the wall, ready to run any errands they may need. She gave her usual one-handed curtsy as they entered, and Loki gave her a curious look. Whatever he had been about to ask, he silenced himself as Odin entered and took his place on the monstrous golden throne.

Tony stood forward, looking down. The carved screen allowed the balcony occupants to look out, but hid them from the great hall below. Loki came to stand beside him, with Thor and Fandral on his other side. No one spoke. Tense expectation fell over the hall and grew until Odin lifted his heavy spear and slammed it to ground three times. The sonorous crack of it echoed through the hall, and Tony felt it vibrate in his bones.

Odin did not speak, but all eyes were on him. Tony studied him. On his surface, he was an old man, the picture-book impression of a wise old king. A golden eye-patch covered one eye, he wore heavy golden armor and carried his huge spear as though it were a toothpick. He sat himself on the throne as though it had been made for him, and perhaps it had. His one eye roved the great hall, taking in the lines of Einherjar and the nervous petitioners standing behind them. Once he was satisfied with them he looked up, directly at the carved screen where Tony stood. He stared for a moment, his one eye fierce and knowing. Loki took a step back, one hand on Tony’s shoulder, the other on his belly. As intimidation attempts went, it was a pretty good one, Tony thought. He tried not to be too impressed. No doubt Odin already knew they would be attending today, and he knew which balcony they would be in. But still, that one-eyed glare was not something he cared to endure for long. Nick Fury had nothing on this guy.

After a long, heavy pause where no one breathed, Odin held up his hand and a tall, willowy woman stepped forward, a sheaf of papers in her hand. She called forth the first petitioner and court was in session. Thor and Fandral went to sit down, but Tony stood at the screen, Loki by his side, and focused on the proceedings. Odin didn’t say much. He listened to the petitioner, asked a question or two and then pronounced his decision, followed by a slam of his spear on the ground. He had no advisors, no council to consult with, and no matter what his decision was, no one argued with him.

He kept a brisk pace, and at least a dozen cases had been dealt with by the time a break was called an hour later. Tony and Loki went to sit with their friends, Erla slipped out to fetch some refreshments.

“What do you think?” Fandral asked, nodding to the empty throne.

“Decisive,” Tony said. “Does he get briefed on the cases first, or is this the first time he’s hearing it?”

Loki shook his head, his voice pitched low, as though afraid Odin himself was listening at their door. “This is the first hearing, but I doubt anything presented here is a surprise to him. He knows all the petitioners, he knows their parents and grandparents and every petty squabble and mighty battle that has come between them. He already knows what they will ask and he already knows what his answer will be.”

Thor added, "It is the same when the other realms come to petition, for more autonomy or less taxes, marriage alliances or military protection. His answer is already known to him, he merely informs them of his decision."

Tony huffed at that. “Then, does he already know what will happen when I meet him?”

Thor shrugged. “You are a twist in fate’s thread, my friend. You and my brother both have vexed him more than most. He certainly knows much, but perhaps not all, when it comes to you.”

Tony felt a small amount of pride at that. Being unpredictable was kind of his thing, after all. He had turned himself from an arms-dealer into a superhero, and from a superhero into the first human to travel between the realms in nearly one thousand years. Odin was not dealing with just anyone, when he dealt with Tony Stark.

Erla returned with a heavy tray balanced awkwardly on her hip. She stumbled as she tried to set it down on a side table and Loki leapt up as he saw what was about to happen. She did not have enough leverage with only one hand on the tray, and the contents slipped and slid towards the edge. Loki grabbed and steadied it, setting it down on the table.

Erla gasped and looked away, ashamed of her lapse. Her fingers trembling, with one hand she reordered the tray, righting the tumbled cups and wiping the few spilled drops of liquid.

“I am sorry my...Loki,” she said, “I am sorry, I lost my balance for a moment.”

“Erla,” Loki said, his strange, quiet, tone attracting the attention of the other three, “Erla, what is wrong with your hand?”

Erla backed away, her left arm still behind her back, where she habitually kept it. Tony looked at her curiously. He had not seen any other Asgardians perform her one-handed curtsy, but he had not seen any others wrap their hair as she did either, most of other servants he saw wore their hair in elaborate braids. He had assumed that both were some less-common custom that she observed.

“Erla,” Loki repeated, and the girl wiped her face, misery in her eyes.

“It is not your fault, my prince,” she whispered. Loki waited, and Erla took a deep breath, and showed him her hand.

At first, Tony thought she had pulled the sleeve of her jacket down to hide some injury, but at Loki’s horrified expression he realized the truth. She had no left hand. Her arm ended at her wrist, and under the cuff of her jacket and tunic Tony should see the rounded end of her arm. His stomach churned. Fandral looked away, and even Thor paled.

“What happened?” Loki demanded in a hoarse whisper, his fingers brushing the edge of her jacket sleeve, not touching.

Erla shrugged, as though it was of no consequence, but she did not look at Loki as she spoke. “After you left, the Allfather ordered your chambers to be sealed, and he put a warding over the rooms. I was allowed to collect my things and move to the...to the dormitory.” Erla looked at her feet, unhappiness and remembered pain clear on her face. She squared her shoulders and continued. “My journal, that I had been practicing my writing, as you taught me, it was on the shelf above your desk. I reached out to take it...and...and…”

Loki’s face was cold. “The wards,” he said, and she nodded.

“I tried to explain, but Jjon came to the healing rooms and told me I got what thieves deserved and that I was not fit to be a page anymore.” A tear ran down her face, followed by another, the pain of being thought a thief as bad as the pain of losing her hand. "I had nowhere else to go," she sniffed, "Jjon saw to it that no one would take me as a page, after that."

Loki held out his arms to her, “I am so sorry, my dear,” he said, and she stumbled into his embrace, her head on his chest, her shoulders shaking. Over her bowed head, Tony could see Loki’s face. Cold, furious, and vengeful.

Court was in session again below them, but they paid it no mind. Tony’s mind was working overtime. Erla had been Loki's loyal page, and Loki obviously cared for her. Her injury was the fault of Odin’s clumsy wards, and then Jjon had stomped on her while she at her most vulnerable.

Odin may be out of Loki's reach, but Tony would not have given two cents for Jjon's prospects at that moment. Loki did not hesitate to deal out justice where it was deserved. He had put Otr, who had tortured and raped him, into the same thrall-collar that he had been forced to wear, and arranged for him to end up in his ex-wife's guardianship. Tony considered that Otr had got off lightly. What justice Loki would think suitable for Jjon, Tony didn't know. Whatever it was, it was unlikely endear them to Odin.

Tony considered if he should caution Loki against any rash action, but another look at Loki's face, at his protective embrace of the girl, and he thought again. They were in this together. If justice was coming for Jjon, perhaps one day it would come for Odin too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jjon is gonna get it! Go Loki!


	21. Kettle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus mini-chapter!

Loki vanished on the way back to their rooms.

One moment, he was walking at Tony’s shoulder, his expression of fury replaced with calm certainty. The next, Tony reached out to take his hand and found only empty air. The illusion Loki had left in his place vanished into golden sparks. The real Loki was gone.

The group stopped in confusion. Tony spun around in a useless circle, cursing, his blood pressure increasing for each moment that Loki was out of his sight.

Thor grabbed Erla’s shoulder, then immediately let go again when he saw her frightened face. “Erla, where will Jjon be at this time?” he asked urgently, asking what they were all thinking.

The girl did not dare look Thor in the eye, but she managed to stammer out a reply. “The storage rooms, my prince? Or inspecting the upper rooms, or perhaps in the servants dining hall? He prides himself on being where is least expected! He loves to catch people off their guard!”

Thor snarled in frustration, but Tony had already swiped enough nanites from his jacket to turn the palm of his hand into a Loki seeking compass. "This way," he said and led the way. It would only cause trouble to have the crown prince running through the halls, so they kept to a brisk walk. None of them spoke, but the same urgency affected them all. If they found Loki quickly enough they still could help him at least cover up whatever he had done.

Tony almost jumped out of his skin when he rounded a corner and Loki was walking towards them, an expression of studied innocence on his face and a tall metal kettle in his hands. He looked at all their flustered faces, deadpan.

“Ah, I see my ruse did not work," he said, "I apologize for my absence, Sir. I realized I had forgotten to pack a pot for your morning coffee. I did not want to trouble you with such a trifling matter, so I went to borrow one from the kitchen.” He held up the kettle, solid, just like his alibi. “Of course, I should have asked your permission to do so. I apologize for my lapse.” Loki gave a short bow, a picture of contrition.

Tony examined his story from every angle. It held up, he could see no flaws in it, and he trusted that whatever Loki had done, no one had seen him. Still, he would never pass up the chance to crack a paddle over Loki’s perfect buttocks, so he folded his arms and glared at him.

“You certainly  _ should  _ have asked,” he said, his voice heated, “What if I had needed you?”

Two servants walking down an approaching staircase stopped to stare, intrigued and scandalized to see this mortal scolding the former second prince, in public no less! The gossip would be all over the palace in a matter of minutes.

Loki hung his head, “I accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate, Sir. I am very sorry.”

“You will be,” Tony assured him, and impatiently gestured for him to lead them back to their rooms.

Erla looked between Tony and Loki, her face distraught, her fingers clutching at her jacket. Fandral, bless him, caught her eye and winked at her, which turned her concern into confusion. Tony really did not want to have a conversation with the girl about how her prince loved to get his ass beaten. He mentally delegated that task to Fandral, at some future date. Preferably after they were gone. He had little doubt that Fandral was well aware of Loki’s preferences, as much as Loki had tried to hide it. He seemed the type to put two and two together and very easily make 69. Tony smirked at his own joke, then put his face back into 'pissed off master' mode, in case anyone was watching.


	22. Mantle

Back in their room, Tony flung himself into his chair and steepled his fingers together. He could get used to this Lord of the Manor routine, and it was only spoiled a little when Sig jumped up on his lap and nuzzled his face.

“So,” he said, batting the cat out of his face and stroking his fingers into her long, soft, fur. “Should we face Odin today, or wait until tomorrow?”

Thor replied at once. "Today,” he said, “He seemed in a well enough mood, and there is no telling what tomorrow will bring.”

They all paused for a moment, no one making eye contact. They all knew that whatever Loki had done to Jjon may come to light by tomorrow and risk what little mercy Odin may have for his disowned son. Better to act fast and hope Odin didn't know already.

Loki nodded. “We may as well get it over with,” he said, one hand on his belly, chewing his lip.

With that agreed, Thor left to request a private audience with the Allfather for that night. Fandral declared he had business to attend to as well and departed, taking Erla with him. He claimed he had to show her his household before she accepted his offer of a page's position with him. Elra nodded eagerly, but Tony was sure the girl would accept a page's position with the devil himself to get out from under Jjon’s slimy thumb.

When they had all left, the room was quiet except for Sig's rumbling purr. Tony was glad to get some time alone with Loki before they faced Odin, even if they couldn't talk freely. Loki stroked his fingers over the emerald on his finger, still standing while Tony sat. Tony pointed him to the couch, irritated at these rules that had Loki waiting to be granted permission for such basic things. Loki sat down, his shoulders hunched, his arms crossed over his belly.

“We are almost out of time," he said, his eyes distant. "I have tried not to think since Thor arrived. I thought perhaps it would not be real, if I didn't."

Tony scooted over and put his arm around Loki’s shoulders, rubbing gently. “I know,” he said. He wished Loki had told him sooner, that he had not been afraid of his reaction. But if he had, Tony would only be more crushed now, having had more time to be excited, to imagine a child in their lives. It would only have hurt more. Loki seemed so resigned to losing their child, and Thor too. Neither seemed to hold any expectation that Odin could be reasoned with or bargained with. Even Frigga, who Tony had had some small hope may treat Loki more kindly, had been adamant that he must not bear any children.

Tony leaned his head on Loki’s shoulder, wishing he could say what was in his heart. That he would love Loki no matter what, that he would do everything he could to win his freedom from Odin, that his heart belonged to him, now and always. Instead he ran his own fingers over the emerald on Loki's finger, willing it to mean  _ I love you. _

They sat together for only a few moments, their wordless communication comforting to them both, until Loki visibly shook off his melancholy and offered Tony a diversion.

“Sir, we will see Odin tonight. I would thank you if you would discipline me for my earlier lapse in judgement.”

The unspoken words were clear enough. Odin would know if Tony had not punished Loki after telling him that he would. Tony was beginning to worry that there was very little Odin didn’t already know. His fast and final judgements in his court today showed his confidence that he had all the information he needed about any matter that was brought before him.

Tony stood up. “Get the cane,” he said, assuming that Loki had packed it in their belongings. If he hadn’t, it would be just one more thing to punish him for. But of course, he had packed it, anticipating this need as he had anticipated all the others. He returned with it in a matter of moments, a long, flexible piece of birch with a leather wrapped handle.

It was a tool for punishment far more than for play, and Tony rarely used it, preferring the paddle. But Loki sometimes wanted more intensity, and when he asked for it Tony would oblige him, each hit of the switch laying burning red stripes on his lover's ass and thighs, forcing tears from his eyes and sobs and pleas from his lips. Usually such sessions ended with Loki wrung out, limp and crying, desperate for forgiveness for whatever minor or imagined transgression had prompted his punishment. Luckily, Tony was very forgiving. He merely demanded the exclusive and dedicated use of Loki's body in exchange for his mercy.

Tony shook himself. They would not end their session today in such a way, with Loki crying in his arms and Tony's cock buried in his ass, his whispered reassurances that Loki was good, that he was forgiven, that he was loved. No. Today was punishment and nothing more.

Tony took the cane and pointed to the fireplace.

“Hands on the mantle,” he said. Loki stood stiffly facing the fire, his hands gripping the stone mantle at shoulder height, his feet apart. He faced forward. Tony could not see his face but he made sure he could see his hands, palms open on the stone.

Tony considered if he should have Loki drop his pants. It made little difference in the sting and burn of each hit, but it was a nice extra touch of humiliation. No doubt whichever creepy, spying, member of Loki’s family was watching would approve. Before he could order Loki to do it, there was a heavy tread in the hallway outside, and a sharp rap on the door.

“Are we expecting anyone?” Tony asked, suspicious of an unexpected visitor so soon after Loki’s disappearing act.

“No sir,” Loki replied. He turned as if he was going to open the door, but Tony smacked his thigh lightly with the cane, making him jump back into position.

“Stay,” he ordered, “Don’t move until I say you’re done.”

“Yes sir,” Loki said, his voice strangled, a hot blush spreading on his face. Whoever was at the door, if Tony let them in, they would see Loki ready to submit to his punishment, presenting his body for the cane, obedient and submissive.

The knock came again. Tony put the cane up on the mantle, right in front of Loki’s face, and went to get the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's at the door??


	23. Snake

“Hilde!” Tony exclaimed, surprised and delighted. He had not seen the guard captain since their escape from Nidavellir. Tony squinted at her uniform. It seemed she was no longer a captain, the insignia on her golden breastplate was more elaborate than before. Tony hoped she had been promoted, she certainly had earned it with her actions on Nidavellir.

Hilde stood to attention, her armor gleaming, a short sword hanging from her hip, her helmet under her arm. “Lord Stark,” she greeted him formally, but her eyes were warm. She had been fond of Loki. Even when he had been cast out by Odin, under the control of the thrall collar and Tony’s helpless slave, she had still treated him courteously. She had seen Tony risk his life to save Loki from Otr's  infernal machine, and so Tony hoped she would give him the benefit of the doubt in their current situation.

“Lord Stark, there has been a serious accusation against your slave Loki. May I enter?”

Tony stood back and let her in. She paused when she saw Loki, his hands up on the mantle, the cane before his eyes. Loki shifted his feet but he faced forward and didn’t say anything or move from his assigned position. Tony folded his arms, tried to look stern.

“Did he not have permission to take that kettle from the kitchen?” he asked, pointing at the metal pot that Loki had set on the hearth.

Hilde looked at it, her brow furrowed, then looked back at Tony. She pointedly did not look at Loki, or acknowledge him at all.

“No, my lord. This is not about a kettle,” she said slowly, as though buying time to think. The kettle had thrown her, as had the fact that Tony was clearly about to punish Loki for something.

Tony gestured her to go on, genuinely curious about what Loki had done, and how he had been found out so fast. Of course, Tony would deny everything. But he still wanted to know.

Hilde refocused. “A venomous snake was found in the storage area, Lord Stark, and a member of the palace staff was bitten.”

Tony nodded, a strong suspicion of _who_ had been bitten forming in his mind, even as he kept his _oh how terrible_ expression carefully pasted onto his face.

Hilde continued, “The door to the storage area somehow jammed shut, and in the time it took to open it, the poison had spread. The healers say the man may lose his hand.”

Tony did not look at Loki. He kept his eyes fixed on Hilde. If Loki was smiling, which he probably was, it would not help. Tony was very glad he had made him stay facing the wall. Hilde paused, and Tony figured it was his turn to speak.

“You said Loki was accused of something?” he prompted.

“The person who was bitten has claimed that Loki is responsible,” Hilde said, careful to avoid making any direct accusation herself. “I must request that you send him for questioning.”

Tony raised his eyebrows, “What's the basis for that claim?” he asked, knowing full well that Loki would not have been seen or left any evidence of his activities.

Hilde shuffled her feet, “The victim, Jjon Undersson, claims that Loki has a grudge against him.”

Tony snorted. “That’s it? That’s the evidence? No offense Hilde, but that’s pretty weak.”

Hilde pressed her lips together, too professional to say that she agreed. “Nevertheless,” she said, “The accusation has been made by a free man against a slave. It must be answered.”

Tony understood. Loki was the lowest of the low on this realm now. Even servants could make wild accusations against slaves and their only hope for justice was if their master cared to defend them. Tony pretended to consider her request. “When did this happen?” he asked, and Hilde told him it was less than an hour ago.

Tony strolled over to the fireplace, put one hand on the back of Loki’s neck and pushed his head down until his forehead touched the mantle. Loki was breathing fast but was unresistant. He kept his hands flat on the stone. “Where have you been in the last hour?” Tony asked.

Loki shivered under Tony’s hand, “I have been with you, Sir, except when I went to the kitchens to fetch the kettle.”

Tony hummed, “You would not lie to me, would you Loki?”

“No, Sir,” Loki lied, and Tony smiled internally. Loki may be many things, but scrupulously honest he was not. Still, all they needed was plausible deniability, and that would suffice. He released his grip and let Loki raise his head.

Tony looked at Hilde, her face a mask of serious contemplation. “Can I assume you will not send Loki for questioning?” she asked, and Tony smiled at her.

“Correct,” he said, “He’s just about to get his ass beat and I really need him here for that. So no, he’s not going anywhere.”

Hilde wisely let that pass without comment. “May I ask some questions? Here, in your presence?”

Tony considered for a moment and then agreed. Loki would not crack under Hilde’s mild questioning, he was sure of that.

“Be as honest with Hilde as you would be with me,” he warned Loki, knowing that that was a low bar.

“Yes, Sir,” Loki said, still facing the wall as ordered.

“Loki,” Hilde said, “Do you have a grudge against Jjon Undersson?”

“Yes, Commander.”

Hilde did a double-take at that. Tony suspected it was both that he admitted to a grudge so easily, and that Loki knew her rank without looking at her insignia. Tony supposed it would have been too far-fetched for Loki to deny that he disliked the man. Loki did prefer to be selective with the truth rather than straight-up lie, if he didn’t have to.

“Did you put a snake in the storage area?” she asked.

“No, Commander,” Loki replied.

“Do you know who did?”

“No, Commander.”

“But you do have a grudge against the man?” She repeated. Loki was not giving her much to work with. For all her skills, Hilde was not a good enough interrogator to go up against someone like Loki.

“Yes, Commander.”

“Um,” Hilde said, “Why is that?”

“He was disrespectful to my master,” Loki said, and Tony decided that that was enough.

He clapped his hands, and stood in that subtle angled way that let guests know it was time to head for the door, without them even realizing that’s what they were doing. Tony was a master at ushering people out of his personal space, and Hilde had one foot over the threshold before she even knew it.

Tony grasped her wrist, Asgardian style. “It’s good to see you again, Hilde,” he said, sincerely, and then shut the door in her face.

He turned back to his lie-smith, his beautiful silver-tongued, dangerous lover. Loki still was facing the mantle, a picture of obedience and compliance, but that was far from the truth. Loki was dangerous. He was possessive, he protected what was his and he had no mercy for those who deserved none. A rush of arousal washed over Tony at the sight of him, like a tiger on a leash, pretending that a mere mortal could hold him back if he decided to pounce. Tony owed him a caning, but that could wait. He had another, more urgent use for that ass.

“Strip,” he ordered, want clear in his voice. Loki glanced at him, surprised, but he did it, swiftly shedding his clothes, folding them tidily and then re-assuming his position, nude. While he did that, Tony snatched a bottle from the bedroom and silently locked the door to the suite.

“Legs apart, bend your knees,” Tony snapped, and Loki swallowed hard and complied. He knew what was coming. He was going to get fucked right here by the fireplace, in full view of anyone who came in. Thor, Fandral, Erla - none of them would give more than a cursory knock. Any of them could see him submitting himself to this humiliating use. A former prince of Asgard, taken by a mortal.

“Sir,” he said, looking over his shoulder, his open hands flat on the stone, “Perhaps, the bedroom?”

“Mouth shut,” Tony said, pulling his own pants open with eager hands, “Face forward.”

Loki obeyed. He shut his mouth, faced forward, and braced himself against the stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! In your face Jjon! No one messes with Loki's people.


	24. Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are updated, my friends!

When Tony was ready to cum for the second time, Loki was frantic. He was hard and unsatisfied, his nails scraping at the mantel, a bruise on his cheek where he had smacked his face into the stone in his outraged frustration with Tony’s treatment of him. Tony considered Loki well punished, but still he had no intention of letting him climax. He had fucked him, beat his thighs with the cane, and fucked him some more. He had made him keep his hands up the entire time, forbidden to touch himself. Standing before the fireplace, Loki had no way to get friction where he most needed it, and it was driving him wild.

Tony had no mercy on him. He ignored his lover's hard length entirely and took what he wanted, the perfect tight heat of his ass. Loki whined around the cane Tony had forced between his teeth and across his tongue, it pulled on the corners of his mouth like a horses bit. It served the dual purpose of stopping him from talking and giving him something to bite down on when Tony scraped his fingernails over the red welts on his thighs. The cane was going to have tooth marks on it, and Tony would treasure them.

“Stay,” Tony panted, pulling Loki’s hips back to the exact angle he wanted. Loki tried, but his legs were trembling with the strain of the position, legs bent and spread. His muscles screamed at him, demanding some respite that Tony would not allow. Tony was close to his orgasm, the second time always took longer. He wrapped his arm around Loki's waist, pushing hard, deep, milking his body for all it had. He slapped one hand hand on the welts on Loki's thighs, making him yelp and tense his muscles. Once, twice, and the third time was enough to push Tony over the edge, his hips stuttering as he filled Loki with his seed.

Tony stilled for a few moments, enjoying the dregs of his orgasm, Loki's warm body trembling in his arms. He slowly pulled out, stepped back and rearranged his clothes. He was a sweaty mess and he would have to change anyway, so he just pulled up his pants and decided to deal with it later.

Loki clung to the mantel, head hanging low, soft sobs coming from behind the hair covering his face. His every muscle was shaking from strain and need. Tony took the cane out of his mouth, and finally, finally showed him mercy.

“You’re done,” he said. Loki fell to his hands and knees on the broad hearthstone, then slumped down further, his limbs splayed, shaking and sweaty, the proof of Tony’s pleasure leaking from his abused backside, the marks from the cane livid on his thighs. He rolled over, naked, showing Tony his still desperate need. He didn’t speak, he still didn’t have permission for that, or perhaps he had forgotten how, but he whined and his fingers twitched by his sides. The bruise on his cheek was dark already, a purple smear on his pale skin. He looked up at Tony, eyes pleading.

“Something you want to say to me?” Tony said, trying to calm his breathing and make his voice controlled, masterful.

“Sir,” Loki’s voice was a hysterical sob, “Sir, please forgive me, please forgive me. I beg you, please, please!”

Tony knelt by Loki’s side, smoothed his hair back from his miserable face. He had expected Loki to ask to be allowed to cum, and his desperation to be forgiven was unsettling. He did not even seem to know what he should be forgiven for. Tony could not comfort him as he usually would, with soft kisses and snuggles and whispered reassurances. Instead he took Loki’s hand, the one with the emerald ring on his finger, and wrapped it around his own cock.

“I forgive you,” he said, “Now cum for me.”

With heaving, panting breaths, Loki stroked himself, not more than five times before he spilled over his belly with an exhausted moan of relief. His eyes rolled back in his head, he went limp on the floor, his breathing slowing, the shaking and trembling of his limbs subsiding, but not vanishing

“Loki,” Tony said, trying to keep the concern from his voice. Loki forced his eyes open, unfocused, pupils dilated. He tried to look at Tony, he tried but his eyes slipped away, the lids floating closed again.

“Loki,” Tony said, sharper, and Loki’s eyes snapped open again, confusion written on his face. Tears spilled and tracked down the sides of his face, his lips were turning blue, his teeth chattering, his skin deathly pale around the livid purple bruise.

Tony cursed himself furiously. He had pushed Loki too far. He was dropping, hard and fast, and he was going to hit the bottom with devastating impact if Tony couldn’t pull him back.

Shit, shit shit. What to do? Food!? Tony looked around the suite, hoping for a fruit basket or some kind of snack, preferably sugary. Nothing. Erla had cleaned away their extravagant lunch with her usual thoroughness. Tony unlocked the door and stuck his head out, hoping for a passing servant, but the golden hallway was empty.

Shit, shit, shit. OK, so there was no food. Water, at least. Tony went to the bathroom and filled a cup. He held it to Loki’s mouth and made him drink, which seemed to bring him back around a little.

“Loki, I need you to come to the bedroom,” Tony said, hating his neutral tone. What he really wanted was to wrap himself around his partner and reassure him, pet him, stroke his hair and tell him how good he was, how perfect, how much Tony loved him, treasured him, adored him. But he could not. Part of the punishment was the aftermath, and Loki was going to have to suffer it or risk destroying their carefully constructed ruse.

Loki struggled to his feet, his eyes distant, his face open and childlike, following Tony's instructions as best he could. His hands shook, he was unsteady on his feet, but he obeyed. Tony took him to the bedroom and had him lie down on the bed, bundled under the blankets. His eyes closed as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Tony sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He had been unbelievably careless. Loki had not stopped him, his hands open and flat on the mantel, but that was no excuse. Tony was responsible, even if Loki had not realized that it would not end well either.

They were not at home, where he could break Loki down like that and then put him back together with kind words, slices of fruit, cool balm on his welts, cuddles under a soft blanket on the couch. No, they were in Asgard, under constant observation, under threat, the place where Loki had been sold, where he was still considered a slave. He had not accounted for the stress Loki was under, the fear and dread. He was supposed to protect him, but he had broken Loki down with no way to help him recover.

Tony refilled the cup with water and set it on the bedside table. He quickly changed his clothes and was about to head out to find some food for Loki when the door opened and Thor and Erla came in, without even a cursory knock. Erla had a bundle in her arms that looked like her worldly possessions. She must have moved out of the dormitory, ready to begin her new role with Fandral.

"Thor!" Tony said, relieved.

"My friend," Thor said, "The Allfather will see you now, let us depart."

"Now?" Tony said, horrified. He thought they had more time, that Odin would see them in the evening, after dinner.

"Yes, now. Let us go. Where is my brother?"

Tony rubbed his hands over his face, his stomach churning with guilt and shame. He may as well confess. Perhaps Thor wouldn't kill him right away, and it was not as though he could hide it. Loki's clothes and the cane were still laying on the hearthstone, and Loki himself was in an exhausted sleep, a black eye and the welts on his thighs telling the story well enough. Even if they could wake him up, he would be in no state to face Odin.

Thor's face creased, his voice dark. "Tony," he repeated, "Where is my brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Tony!


	25. Odin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the weekend! Thanks for hanging with me and I hope you enjoyed the ride!

Tony hurried down the hallway after Thor, his long stride and stiff back clearly communicating his displeasure. Tony knew he deserved it. He had fucked up, big-time. Erla had been about to run to the kitchens to fetch to sugary snacks for Loki when a suspicious Thor had pulled back the blankets and seen his brother’s bloodied thighs. He ground his teeth and sent the girl to the healers too. Loki could heal himself if he was coherent enough to do so, but in his current state it would be difficult. He could hardly keep his eyes open, and he probably would not do magic anyway without Tony’s permission. Tony would not be able to give his permission because he was going to be in an audience with Odin! He would not be there to take care of Loki like he should! Thor had looked at him with thunder in his eyes but he had given his instructions to Erla and then walked out, beckoning Tony to follow.

Tony tried to keep up.

“Thor,” he said, breathless, “Thor, wait up man. I know you’re pissed. It was a miscalculation.”

Thor slowed down, but he did not look in Tony’s direction.

“The Allfather is awaiting you at this very moment, Tony Stark,” he said, “You would be wise to consider what you will say to him. We can discuss other matters later.”

“You’re not coming in with me?” Tony said, his anxiety ratcheting up another notch.

Thor took pity on him, at least turning towards him as they walked. “The Allfather did not request my presence. I will return to my brother’s side and await your return. I will send Erla to escort you back.”

“OK. Thank you,” Tony said. At least Thor would be with Loki when he woke up. “Don’t leave him by himself. Make sure he eats, and stays warm.”

Thor growled at him. “You must find much fault with him, and punish him often, that you know his feelings so well.” He was reminding Tony that they were most likely being watched, and also that he did not much care for what Tony had done to his brother.

Tony cringed. He was furious with himself and he knew he deserved to hear about it from Thor as well. Even Erla had given him a hard stare before she went to fetch the food and healing salve. He had messed up. Now he had to go into his audience with the Allfather without Loki, and with half his mind back in their rooms where Loki curled up under the blankets, beaten and fucked into one of the worst sub-drops Tony had seen.

_Shit. Shit, Shit._

Tony expected to be led back to the great hall. He thought Odin was the type to enjoy looking down on supplicants from his golden throne, but Thor took him a different way. They walked past rows of guards in golden armor, past massive doors and through a hallway that was literally lined with gold. Walls, ceiling, floor, everything. They finally stopped at a set of doors, no larger or more elaborate that the last three they had passed through. They gave off an energy that Tony would feel in his bones, like a low vibration. This was Odin's door. Thor stepped forward, knocked three times, and the door in front of Tony swung open. Thor clasped his shoulder in a tight grip, looked him in the eyes and nodded. Then he let him go, and Tony walked forward. The door closed behind him, a slow glide followed by a solid thunk.

“So. This is the mortal who has made Loki of Asgard his pet.”

Odin's voice was clipped, sonorous, cutting off on the ‘t’ of 'pet', as though he would not waste a single breath. The sound came from all around, but Tony could not see anyone as he spun in a slow circle. He was in a study, a large one. Massive desks stood in the shadows like lurking beasts, hulking shelves of huge leather bound books lined the walls. Two chairs sat in the center, in a pool of light that seemed to come from nowhere.

Tony straightened his shoulders. “Loki is not my pet,” he said, his voice small, swallowed by the shadows of the room.

A figure stepped towards the light. Odin was not wearing his ceremonial armor now, he wore a blue robe, overlayed with leather reinforcements and golden thread. He was big. He was an old man, but he was big. He looked like those guys who had worked the docks for fifty years, old but strong, thick and solid. Heavy, as though the weight of his responsibilities dragged on him constantly.

Odin raised the eyebrow of his single eye. “No?” he said, “You care for him, do you not? But you hold his leash nonetheless. Sit. We will talk.”

Odin stepped fully into the light, and Tony forced himself not to step back. Waves of power washed over him, pushed and pulled at him like an undertow. It sloshed around Odin as he moved, as though he waded through it with every step. It took everything Tony had to walk toward the chairs. They were far too close together. Odin was too powerful to be so near. Tony's body sensed it and was reacting as if he was moving closer to an open furnace, trying to force him to flinch away, to escape, to run from danger.

Odin chuckled as Tony took another step forward, sweat breaking out on his brow, his stomach churning. “You are strong, Antony Stark of Midgard. And you have done me a service, although you do not know it.”

As though a switch was flipped, the power, the force, the sense of urgent danger flowed away, and Tony took a breath. Odin gestured him to the chair and he sat, facing Odin Allfather himself. Tony squeezed his sweaty hands to his thighs, tried to stop them shaking. Odin was clearly aware of the effect he had on the mortal, so Tony didn’t try to hide it, or act tough. Odin could crush him like a bug if he wanted to, even with his nanite suit. Odin was out of his league and he knew it. Tony had fought Thor and survived, but there was no way he would survive even a single second if Odin wanted him dead.

“What service is that?” Tony managed to say, his nausea receding. He wiped his face on his sleeve, wishing he had a cold glass of ice water.

“You have given my son peace,” Odin said, and Tony frowned for a moment before he realized Odin meant Thor, not Loki.

“Because his brother isn’t being used as a sadist’s chew toy anymore?” he asked.

Odin gave a faint smile, his eyes knowing. “Is he not?” he said, cutting the 't' of 'not' in that strange way of his. “Then where is he now?”

Tony opened his mouth to object but Odin waved his hand, clearly not wanting to be distracted by such irrelevant matters as whether or not Loki was in the hands of a sadist.

“It matters not,” he said, “What matters is that you have Thor’s trust, and you have Loki’s obedience. How you have achieved this miracle I do not know. I have tried to balance those between my two hands, and failed. You are extraordinary, for a mortal.”

Tony pulled the flattery out of that statement, trying to keep his thoughts steady. Odin thought that leaving Loki in Tony’s hands had calmed Thor’s rage and allowed him to reconcile with his family. Perhaps it had, but that had certainly not been Tony’s intention in opening his home and his heart to Loki. He blinked a few times. The room seemed to shimmer in his peripheral vision, making his eyes water as his brain tried to process it. He looked at his own hands. Took a deep breath.

“Why did you summon us here?” he asked, “Loki is fine on Earth with me. He’s not causing any trouble.”

Odin nodded sagely, that same smug, knowing look on his face. “Trouble dogs Loki’s every step, and always will,” he declared, “It is his nature. But you, a mortal one-twentieth his age, you have brought him to your heel. You know why I have summoned you.”

Tony ground his teeth at Odin’s words, talking about Loki like he was a badly behaved dog, like he was an animal that needed training. He stopped himself from arguing back. He needed to stay focused and not let Odin distract him, to argue side points would gain him nothing. He was here because Loki was pregnant and Odin wanted that baby gone.

Odin leaned forward and set a small glass bottle on the table between them. It held a light brown liquid, the color of pale tea. Tony knew at once what it was.

“Loki must bear no children,” Odin said, with finality. “This will return his child to the universe, and he will conceive no more.”

Tony clenched his fists. “Our child,” he said, “Ours. Mine and his.”

Odin nodded, a shred of compassion crossing his face. “There can be other children for you,” he said. “Loki will do as you command, and in exchange for your sacrifice, I will give you one of Asgard’s greatest treasures. One which is only given to exceptional outsiders who have proven themselves worthy of it.”

Odin leaned forward again, and next to the bottle of potion he placed a perfect, gleaming golden apple.


	26. Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter! I couldn't leave that golden apple hanging for a whole week...

Tony blinked. He knew what it was, of course. Thor had often waxed poetic about the Golden Apples of Idunn’s gardens, and the gifts of long life and health that they bestowed. A few thousand years to live, in perfect health, with Loki by his side. Tony allowed himself to imagine it for just one moment, then cast it out of his mind. It was a distraction. It wasn’t the price that Loki had asked him to extract from Odin. Loki needed his freedom, and Tony would get it for him.

Tony held up his hand, “Thanks, but I already ate,” he said. Odin’s face darkened.

“You would mock the gift of life?” he said, the waves of power and sickness rising again, threatening to swamp Tony’s ability to think.

Tony leaned back in his chair, trying to get as far from Odin as he could. “I want Loki’s freedom,” he said, his voice shaking, “Lift his sentence and he’ll drink your poison.”

Odin stood up, towered over Tony. Tony was too weak to move, the entire room ran and blurred together, as though a heat haze was rising. Only Odin, the bottle, and the apple remained in focus.

“Foolish mortal!” Odin declared, and Tony shrugged. He could not dispute that. He was foolish. He had hurt Loki, he had misjudged his mental state and his tolerance for pain and punishment, and for that he deserved far worse than to be called foolish. But even so, he was not foolish enough to think that he could steal the life from Loki's belly, that he could add their child's stolen years to his own span, and expect Loki to be content. To take away his child, take away any possibility of future children, and leave him still a slave in the eyes of Asgard? No, that Tony would not do.

Tony stood up and backed away from Odin and the circle of light he stood in. Even a few steps back and the dizziness faded to a manageable level, allowing him to think.

“I may be a foolish mortal,” he said, “In fact, I definitely am, but I’m not so foolish as to take deal I don’t understand. Explain to me why Loki has to be a slave. Why does he have to lose his baby?”

Odin curled his lip, and Tony remembered that in the great hall no one had dared question his decisions. Clearly he did not care for it, and another wave of crawling nausea hit him, and he had to hold onto the back of his chair for balance. He blinked to clear his vision, with partial success. Odin was still glaring at him like the impertinent upstart that he was. Tony looked away. He was not going to win any staring competitions with Odin Allfather’s one eye. The more he looked the more his vision blurred and his brain tried to crawl out of the back of his head. His ears popped, as though from a pressure change, and he took a deep breath.

“Would you quit that?” he said weakly. “Message received. I’m a pathetic mortal and you’re swimming in more power that I’ve ever seen in my short little life. Message received. I get it. But if you were gonna kill me, or reach into my brain and make me go along with your plan, you would have already done it. So let’s talk, OK? I need answers.”

Odin grunted in what could have been grudging acknowledgement, and sat down again. Tony stayed where he was, keeping the chair between them. He wiped his face on his sleeve, sweat stinging his eyes.

“Why?” Tony asked, “Why does Loki have to be a slave?”

“Loki must be controlled,” Odin sneered, “His entire life has been a misadventure, from the moment I picked him up from the blasted ice of Jotunheim. He should have died there! But once Frigga had him in her arms, she thought to guide him, to direct his fate and avoid the worst of what she saw in her weavings.

“Guess that didn’t work?” Tony said, hoping Odin would talk more and give him time to get his breath back.

Odin stared at him. “It did not,” he said, his teeth chomping on the final word. “The result was the capture of Thor’s affections. Manipulation! Now my own son holds Loki’s fate above my head, threatens to abandon his birthright if his foster-brother is not indulged in his every madness!”

“It’s not madness to want a child!” Tony challenged him, infuriated by Odin’s disdain for Loki, for the babe that he had helped raise. “It’s not madness. Why do you want to kill our baby?"

“Her spirit will return to the universe,” Odin snapped.

“Her?” Tony said, gripping the edge of the chair for dear life as his knees buckled. That flame in his heart, so long suppressed, roared back to life, stealing the breath from his lungs, jumping to the beat of his pounding heart. “It's a girl?”

“It is a mongrel!” Odin spat, realizing his mistake. “It is a cursed creature of three worlds, belonging to none! It has the body of a monster and the heart of a fiend! Any child born of Loki will bring nothing but misery to the nine-realms!”

Tony's grip on the chair slipped and he fell to one knee as Odin’s fury hit him like a storm-wind scourging his very soul.

_Fuck you, you fucking dementor_ , Tony thought to himself. He painfully dragged himself back to his feet, his vision fading to black. _You’re not going to kill my demon-daughter. She’s mine, and Loki is mine. I’m keeping them both._


	27. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I hope you're enjoying this story, I'll be updating as much as I can this weekend - comments are loved!

Loki and Thor stared at Tony, then back at the bottle and the apple he had wordlessly placed on the table in their chambers. No one spoke.

Tony had started to regain his senses walking through the golden hallways back to their rooms, Erla at his side, guiding and supporting him. He had no memory of the end of his meeting with Odin, no memory of leaving the room, no memory of picking up the apple and bottle. He had only noticed what was in his hands when they were almost to the door of their rooms. His head cleared the further he got from Odin, the more distance and doors he put between them, but still the effects lingered.

Tony legs folded under him and he sat abruptly on the hearthstone. He was clammy with old sweat, his hair wild, his tunic pulled open at the neck. All the adrenaline in his body was rushing away and he was shaky and pale.

Loki was in a little better state. Thor had done his best to bring him back from his drop. He was wearing Tony's sleep pants, a blanket over his shoulders, a plate of food competing with the cat for lap space. Thor sat next to him and handed him a steaming cup to drink from whenever he was not talking or eating. Erla stood silently by the wall, and no one objected her presence. Already the girl had joined their inner circle. Only Fandral was absent, covering for Thor's expected appearance on the training grounds.

Loki broke the silence, not looking away from the table and the two items on it. “He will not free me,” he said. It was not a question, but a statement.

Tony shook his head. “No,” he said, ashamed now that he could hardly remember what had been said between Odin and him. The memories faded and spun in his head, blended with the vortex of Odin’s magic and Tony’s physical response to the unseen danger. He swallowed his nausea down.

Loki put his plate aside, gathered the cat to his bare chest. “I am to be your possession then, for the rest of my life. And you will gain five thousand years, and I will bear no children.” Under the cover provided by the fluffy cat, Loki put his hand over his belly. He did not back away from stating the truth as he saw it.

“I didn’t agree to it,” Tony said, knowing how pathetic that sounded even as he spoke.

Thor coughed, gestured to the table, “You have the bottle, and the apple,” he said, his voice gentle. “Are you sure you did not agree?”

“I’m sure!” Tony snapped. “I wouldn’t! I may not remember all of it, but I would remember that. I didn’t agree.”

“It matters not if you agreed,” Loki said. “Odin has given his demand and his reward,” he pointed to the bottle and the apple in turn. “He will have his way. He is the Allfather.”

“It’s a girl,” Tony blurted out, unable to hold in that truth any longer. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, as though he could protect the flame that burned there. “It’s a girl. Our daughter.”

Loki stared at him. The room was silent. Loki swallowed hard and turned away.

“It matters not,” he said eventually, his voice thick.

“Loki...” Tony said, but he had nowhere to go, nothing more to say.

“Did you ask, at least, for my freedom?” Loki said, ignoring Tony's unfinished plea.

Tony nodded. He knew he had fulfilled that promise. He had managed to tell Odin what he wanted in exchange for their child, for their future children.

“What did he say?” Loki stroked the cat in his lap, focusing on that, as though Odin's response was of little concern to him.

Tony thought back, the conversation twisted and turned under his memory, hard to grasp. “He called me a foolish mortal,” he said. That was the part he could be most certain of. “He said a lot, but it’s hard to remember. He used his mojo on me, it was like I couldn’t breathe. He...um...I’m sorry Loki. He said you needed to be on a leash, pretty much. I’m sorry. He wasn’t interested in anything I said. I told him your price, and he gave me this instead.”

They all stared again at the apple and the bottle.

“It is well for you,” Loki said, his eyes squeezed shut, as though he could block out the sight on the table before him. “It is rare for a mortal to receive Idunn’s gift. And you will have me as well, to use as you please.” He gasped out a laugh, bitter tears sparkling on his cheeks.

“I didn’t agree!” Tony said, desperate. He didn't want Loki as his slave! He wanted what they already had, Loki's love and affection willingly given, and he wanted their child to raise together. He should have fought Odin harder, should have held it together in the face of his power. He should at least know what was said, but the memories slipped away. All he remembered was the immeasurable threat of the arcane energies at Odin's command, and his deep wariness and disdain for his former son.

“You  _ will  _ agree!” Loki contradicted him, his voice rising. “If you do not, he will give me to someone who will, or he will take me back to his dungeons. Do you think you can defy him? He is Odin Allfather! He is the law here, there is no justice except at his word! If he finds you to be an unfit master he will find me another, do not doubt it!”

Thor stared at Loki, horrified. Perhaps he had not considered that Odin could simply take Loki away from Tony and give him to someone else. “I will not allow that brother! I will not have you mistreated again!” he said, but Loki waved his hand wildly.

“Oh worry not, he will not be so careless this time around! He will make sure there are no visible marks to trouble your conscience. He will trot me out with my new owner whenever you are discontented and I will tell you how happy I am. It is within his power." Loki let his head fall back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "He makes this offer because it is easier for him and it will keep you content, Thor. If we make it hard for him he will find another way, can you not see that?”

Loki lifted his head and stared between them both, his color high, his breath coming in short gasps. Tony did not know what to say. How to reassure him that they were not done, that they still had options.

“Loki, this isn’t over. We’ll come up with something. I can talk to him again..."

Loki shut down. His expression of fear and anxiety smoothed over, he took a deep breath and forced his breathing to slow. With visible effort, he controlled himself. He stood up, cat in his arms, the blanket over his shoulders as royal as any cape.

“I see my advice is not needed here. Please excuse me. I am quite tired. Sir,” he said, his voice flat. He waited for permission, like a good slave would. When Tony nodded, Loki gave him a short bow and silently exited through the plain door that led to the servants area.

The door shut with a muffled click. Tony furrowed his brow, confused. Loki had just walked out, mid conversation. They were not done, they needed to discuss their next steps, what to do with Odin’s offer. He looked at Thor, who had been remarkably quiet throughout the conversation. Thor looked at him, drinking from the cup he had been holding for Loki. He looked thoughtful.

Tony gestured to the door, “What was that?” he asked, thinking Thor may have a better understanding of Loki's strange behavior.

Thor look another sip of his drink. “My brother has told you what you must do, Tony Stark. Will you not trust him?”

Tony shook his head, "I can't give up like that!" he said, "We can't leave here with nothing that we came for. No freedom, and no baby either? That isn't a win in my book."

"You cannot always win, my friend. Sometimes you just have to survive. I know this is not what you or Loki wanted," Thor gestured to the table, to the bottle and the apple that rested there, "but think what you risk by challenging my father's will. He is not known for his patience, and he already sold Loki once. You have a lot to lose, 'tis true, but Loki has more."

Tony huffed, frustrated. He was not used to dealing with an opponent so powerful, who outmatched him in every way. He was out of his element, on a strange realm, and everything he cherished was slipping from his grasp. He could not let that happen.

"I won't give up," he said, steely eyed.

Behind the plain door, his ear pressed up to the wood, Loki listened. At Tony's declaration he stood back, his eyes cold. If Tony would not listen, he would have to do this himself. His future depended on which Odin wanted more - Thor's allegiance, Loki enslaved, or his baby gone. Tony could give him all those things, but he seemed determined not to. Loki could only give him two, but he could hope it was the two he valued most.

Loki set Sig down on the floor and the cat wound around his feet and ankles, bare under his too-short sleep pants. Loki smiled at her, gave her one last scratch behind her ears. The emerald on his finger flashed in the light as he did so, and he ran his fingers over the smooth stone.  _ A token of my love, _ Tony had said. Well, Loki would take his love, but he would not let Tony risk his life, risk him being sold off to another master, forced to submit again, truely a slave. He would not. Tony was mortal, he did not know what he was dealing with, when he dealt with Odin Allfather.

Loki kissed the emerald, cold stone against warm lips. Tony loved him. He held onto that, drew strength from it. He could only hope he still would have it when they were done here. Loki raised his hands and gathered his power, small compared to the power of Odin that permeated the palace, that trailed after Tony like smoke, but it was enough. 

He concentrated and pulled himself through the shadows. Towards Odin. 


	28. The Immovable Object

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new tags, but "reproductive coercion" tag heavily applies in this chapter.

Loki could only teleport himself part of the way to his destination. Odin's sanctuary was well warded, his power emanated from it like a fast-flowing current. It forced away all other sources of arcane energy. Loki walked through familiar hallways. Tony and Thor would not know yet that he was gone, thinking him sulking in his room, and that would give him time. He tried to summon his clothes from where he had left them, neatly folded on the hearthstone where he had stripped for Tony’s pleasure. A shiver went through him at the memory. Tony still had the power to turn his knees to water, to make him crave his touch, his gifts of pleasure and pain both. The clothes were out of his reach, he was already too deep in Odin’s influence. Just as well, Thor and Tony would notice their absence and come looking for him. He summoned an illusion instead, his servant’s uniform in his master’s colors. Once he would have been shamed, humiliated, to wear such clothes in the halls of the palace, his former home. Now he only hoped it would show Odin how well controlled he was, how much he had changed, how he had been humbled. Odin needed to believe that, for Loki’s plan to have any hope of working.

As he walked, Loki sorted his thoughts. He ever had been able to cut through confusion to see to the heart of matters. To Loki's understanding, Odin wanted three things. First, wanted Thor’s goodwill, his acceptance of his birthright and his assistance in subduing the realms. Second, he wanted Loki controlled. Loki had ever been a thorn in his side, even as a boy. Too curious, with unnatural magic, with too close a bond to his beloved true-son. Odin was done with Loki, and if he would not execute him, he needed him firmly under control. Loki allowed a brief thread of hope that Frigga was the reason Odin did not simply order his death. Perhaps, perhaps that was the only place she could hold fast, and all other considerations had had to fall back to that one point. He pushed it away. Whether or not it was Frigga’s doing, still it seemed to be so. Odin was not yet at the point where he would kill him, so he needed to know he was under control.

Third, and seemingly most important, Odin wanted Loki’s baby gone, and any chance of another child to be eliminated. Loki must not bear a child. Even Frigga agreed on that, and Tony’s wishes aside, Odin would not negotiate on this point. He would not. If Frigga had seen it in her weaving, and it had scared her enough to speak of it, it must be terrifying indeed. Odin would hold fast. Loki would end this journey by drinking Odin’s poison, one was or another. How he felt about it did not matter. His wish for a babe in his arms, to give a child to his lover, to grow and nurture that life in his body, to be wed, none of that mattered. Odin’s immovable will overrode it all. Loki was well used to working around such facts. Odin had been the rock that must be worked around for his entire life. Loki had tried to flow around him like water, not to challenge him head on. Sometimes that worked, but it would not work now. Tony was an unstoppable force, and he was headed for the immovable rock of Odin's will. Loki had to prevent that collision. Otherwise he would be crushed between them, caught between the hammer and the anvil, with nowhere to go.

Tony’s nature was what it was, and Odin’s too. Neither would change, but Loki’s very nature was to change, to adapt, to flow, to find the path forward, like water. Like the water spirit he had been named for by the ranger.  _ Vatnsandur _ . He would find a way.

He would not allow himself to be enslaved again. To give up his freedom, his rights, his body, to someone of Odin’s choosing. Odin probably already had someone in mind, ready in the wings if Tony did not agree to his terms. Maybe General Tyr. He had always had an eye for Loki's fair flesh at the training grounds, and he had enough restraint to satisfy Thor's scruples as to his treatment. Tyr was old now, he would maybe just want Loki pretty at his side, and gentle in his bed. Maybe he would be kind. Loki wrenched his mind away from such thoughts. Acceptance of his fate would help him little.

Everyone had a line they would not be pushed beyond. Frigga, he hoped, would not accept Loki’s death. Odin would not allow him to bear children. Thor would not allow him to be mistreated. Loki likewise had a line that would not be crossed. He would not be a slave again. Only Tony, his beloved Tony, his unstoppable force, still thought he could have more. He could not, and Loki had to act before Tony risked too much and failed.

Loki arrived at Odin’s door and did not stop. The guards let him pass, and Loki was unsurprised. Odin knew he was coming. This close to his sanctuary, he knew all. He had decided to let him come. Loki opened the door and stepped into the vortex of power that gathered around Odin wherever he was. The illusion of Loki's servant’s uniform was slipping, hard to maintain in the proximity of so much energy. Loki let the illusion fall. The red tunic and dark pants dissolved, and he stood before the Allfather wearing only his master’s too-short sleeping pants and a blanket over his shoulders, put there by Thor. That was all he needed. Tony’s and Thor’s tokens with him. With those, he would face what destiny demanded of him.

“Loki,” came the voice from the shadows, “What business do you think you have here?”

Loki stepped forward, pulling his feet through the swirls and eddies of Odin’s power, keeping his balance, keeping his mind focused.

“I am here to give you what you want, Allfather,” he said. He gave a short bow, acknowledgement of his status, a slave, not a son of Odin anymore. But he had misjudged, and Odin’s power shoved him away, stumbling back until he hit the door. Odin moved into the pool of light at the center of the room. His one eye stared down at Loki, the source of so many of his troubles.

“What can you give?” Odin demanded, “You are a slave to a mortal. You would be long dead if not for your mother. But still you persist in troubling me. Tell me, Loki, what business do you think you have here?”

Loki pushed his hands against the door, the grain of the wood under his fingertips grounding him. He let Odin’s power smash into him, finding his path through it and around it, bending before it as he always had. He gasped for breath when it was gone, and tried again.

He took a step forward, his head down. He went to one knee, then to both, put his hands on the floor and then his forehead. He was humbled. He was not the Loki he had been, the wild trickster, the second prince, son of Odin, of Frigga. That Loki was gone. The past years had remade him, hopefully into something more pleasing. Now he was Loki, only. Nothing more. He knew it, and Odin must know it too. He waited, face to the floor, until he heard Odin’s grunt of acknowledgement, and the creak of his chair.

“Hmph,” he said, “So that Midgardian has tamed you, after all. He is a strange one, but you always were, too.”

Loki raised his head, but otherwise stayed where he was. He must not let Odin think he did not know his place. His plan depended on it.

“Yes, Allfather,” Loki agreed, because it was true. Tony had tamed him. He had saved him, given him a home, given him love, safety, kindness, and with those things he had tamed him. It was nothing but the truth.

“Why are you here, boy?” Odin asked, the anger gone from his voice at Loki’s submissive display, replaced by curiosity. Loki had always been unpredictable to him, even when Loki thought his actions clear and obvious they often were a surprise to Odin. No doubt that was just one more reason why the Allfather disliked him.

“I want my freedom,” Loki said, “I want you to lift my sentence and set me free. And in return, I will drink your potion.”

Odin stared at him, his power rising again, buffeting Loki where he knelt. “You will drink what your master tells you to drink, boy,” He said finally, and Loki nodded.

“I will,” he said, “I will do what my master commands, but he will not give me that order. He will not give up on his daughter. He is possessive of what is his. Of me, of his child.”

Odin growled. “It is no child,” he said, “It is a monster. it is the harbinger of our end. It will not be born.”

“Perhaps she is those things,” Loki said, his hands clutching his thighs, trying to give himself strength, “But he will not allow me to end her. He has claimed her as his own.”

“Why would he claim a monster?” Odin demanded, and Loki shrugged.

“It is his nature,” he said. “His wants what is his. Why would he not claim a monster? After all, he has claimed me.”

“I could order you now to drink!” Odin said, holding out one hand and pulling the bottle to him. Loki cringed. If that was the bottle from their rooms, Tony and Thor would realize something was wrong. They would be here before long. He had to work fast.

“You are not my master!” Loki said, “I do not belong to you, not anymore. And if you force me, Thor will not be appeased by mother’s honeyed words, not again!”

“She is not your mother!” Odin roared, and Loki’s vision blurred and swam with the force of his anger. He leaned down, breathed, focused.

“I misspoke,” he said, “I apologize.” Frigga was not his mother. He knew that. He knew it. Perhaps she had saved his life, but she had also left him to suffer in slavery. She was not his mother.

Odin calmed, considering what Loki said. Loki held his breath, thinking for the first time that this desperate plan could work.

“You wish for your freedom?” Odin asked, ponderously, and Loki internally screamed at him to hurry up. Tony was probably already running through the halls to arrive here, and Loki did not need any interruptions to the delicate structure of hope that he was building. “And when you have your freedom, you will be back to your old ways, causing trouble and mischief, distracting my son from his duties?”

Loki shook his head. This was the key. He prayed to the Norns that Odin would believe him now. “Tony will not let me go,” he said, “Whether you call me a slave or not, he has me in his hands. You are right, he has tamed me. Give him Idunn's apple, and he will keep me by his side. I only wish for him to know that I stay with him willingly, not by your decree, not because I have to." Loki raised his head, looked Odin in his one eye. "Thor will be content. I will be controlled. I will bear no children. That is what you want, is it not, Allfather?”

Odin’s gaze pinned Loki, looked through him and inside him. He could see all. Knowledge was drawn to Odin, flowing through the arcane channels of Asgard and Yggdrasil itself. Little could hide from him, and given his full attention, as Loki was now, Odin would know the truth of what he said. It was the truth, after all. He belonged to Tony. He was his creature, and he had no desire to be anything else. His only seed of doubt was if Tony would still want him after he drank the potion and could not bear him any children. Loki looked at the emerald on his finger, deep green and gold, his own colors, given in love and without condition, and he knew that he could trust Tony.

“Your master is here,” Odin declared, and a moment later the door rocked with furious knocking. “Shall we let him observe?”

Loki nodded, trembling with stress and hope, and the door swung open. Tony stormed through, the nanites of his armor forming weapons on his hands, plates covering his body. Thor was behind him, Mjolnir in his hand. The both stopped short at the sight, Loki in his sleeping pants and his blanket, kneeling before Odin. Tony staggered, the force of Odin’s power already working at his mind, and Thor grabbed his arm.

“Allfather, please,” Loki said, “He must be able to remember.”

Odin frowned at the pathetic mortal that Loki claimed had him beneath his thumb, but he tamped down his powers and let Tony stand unassisted.

“What’s going on?” Tony demanded, “Loki, are you OK?”

Loki nodded, “Yes Sir,” he said, “I am well. The Allfather and I have come to an agreement.”

“Father?” Thor said, but Odin had Gungnir, in his hand, and he slammed it to the ground, the sharp crack of it deafening in the enclosed room.

“Loki, son of none. Loki, of nowhere,” Odin intoned, “From this moment forth, your sentence is lifted. You are no longer a slave.”

Another crack, and Loki felt the breath come back to his body. No magic or enhancement had held him, but still the knowledge had weighed him down. Now he was free. He got to his feet, held out his hand for the bottle. Odin gave it to him, and Tony gasped, the blood draining from his face.

“Loki!” he said, and then stopped, realization on his face. He understood the deal that Loki had made.

“The apple,” Loki said, and Odin produced it and placed it in Tony’s armored hand.

“Loki,” Tony said, ignoring the apple, “Our daughter…”

Odin growled. “A monster! The realms will be better off without it,” he said. “Drink, boy.”

Loki looked Tony in the eyes, “Her name is Fenra,” he said. He tried to communicate his regret, his sorrow, his pain that this was the only path he could take. Tony met his eyes, and gave a small nod. He understood.

Loki raised the bottle to his lips, and drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all start screaming at me - this is NOT the end of the story. But feel free to scream anyway! It gives me writing fuel...


	29. Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today, more tomorrow! Love you guys!

Loki fell into Tony’s arms, the poison already working through his body. Odin had not taken any chances with this dose, no subtlety was required this time. Loki’s usually pale skin was grey, his lips pressed together, both hands pressed to his belly. A whine of pain escaped his lips.

“Father!” Thor protested, and Odin, trying to appease his true-son, said, “He will come to no harm. Let him rest and tomorrow it will be over.”

Braced by the nanites covering his clothes, Tony scooped Loki into his arms, meeting Odin’s appraising gaze as he did.  _ Yeah, surprise, asshole, _ he thought,  _ I’m not as puny as you expected _ . But this was no time to be a smart-ass, so he kept his mouth shut, gave Odin a terse nod, and carried Loki’s trembling body out of the sanctuary.

Thor took over for him when Loki passed out, his limp, dead weight too awkward in Tony’s smaller arms. Together they hurried back to their rooms, ignoring all the horrified and curious looks they collected along the way. Tony slammed the door open and Thor laid his brother down on the couch. Fandral was there, pacing the room, waiting for their return. He took one look at Loki, said “I’ll get a healer,” and was gone with a swirl of his ridiculous cape.

Erla ran for a blanket, for a cool cloth, for a pillow, for anything that would help, but all they could do was watch and try to comfort Loki as he suffered. He regained consciousness, eyes half closed, and reached for Tony’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his eyes shining, “I’m sorry, I had to do it. I couldn’t go back to that. I’m sorry.”

Tony kissed his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks. “I know,” he said, “I know, I know, it’s OK, it’s going to be OK. I love you, I should have listened to you, I’m sorry you had to do that alone. It’s going to be OK.”

Loki’s eyes closed again, he lay on the couch, his breathing shallow, his skin clammy and grey, his lips tight with pain. Tony put his hand over Loki’s, folded over his belly.

Tony pulled out the golden apple, carelessly stuffed in his pocket when he had caught Loki. “What about this?” he asked, “Can you eat this? Will it help?”

“It will not,” came a voice from behind them, and Tony spun around, startled. Queen Frigga was standing in the doorway, her face drawn, her hands clutched together. He had not even heard the door open.

“Mother!” Thor said, relief clear in his voice, “Mother, help him.”

Frigga came into the room. “The apple will conflict with the spell," Frigga explained, “It will only make it worse. Make it last longer.” She reached down to feel Loki’s forehead, but Tony shoved his hand into her way.

“Wait,” he snapped, his mistrust of her still high. Leaning over Loki, he said, “Loki, the queen is here, is that OK?”

Loki cracked his eyes open, squinting as though the late afternoon light was too bright.

“Mother?” he whispered, and the queen bit down on her whimper.

“Yes darling,” she said, her voice steady, “I’m here.”

“Mother,” Loki said, then took a gasping breath, “It hurts.”

Frigga reached for Loki again, and this time Tony let her touch him. Her cool hand rested on his brow, and even Tony saw Loki relax under her touch. Whatever was between them did not stand in the way of that sensory memory, a mother’s hand on the brow, comfort in the very touch.

Fandral walked in with the healer, the room getting crowded. Erla opened the doors to the balcony, letting in fresh air and opening up more space. She hovered near Loki’s couch, ready to jump on any request, fetch anything or do anything that her prince needed, but like Tony, she was helpless.

The healer, a tall woman past her middle years, politely but firmly pushed past Thor and Fandral to kneel by Loki, side by side with the queen. She took a device out of her bag, a disc with a glowing screen, but Frigga shook her head. “Thank you Eir,” she said, “That will not be required. He is not injured, but perhaps, something to help him sleep. By the morning this will be over.”

Look shook his head, biting his lip. “No,” he said, “No sleep.”

“My dear, the pain…” Frigga began, but Tony cut her off.

“He said no,” he repeated, and Frigga ducked her head but nodded.

“Very well,” she said, “Eir, leave a sleeping draft, in case he changes his mind. I will send for you if you are needed.”

Eir put away her tool, left a small blue bottle on the mantel and closed the door behind her.

There was nothing for them to do but wait. Frigga and Tony sat on the floor by Loki’s couch, Frigga holding his head, Tony holding his hand. Thor and Fandral sat together on the couch opposite, Fandral resting his head on Thor’s shoulder, their fingers entwined. Erla stood by the wall, vibrating with her need to do something, but there was nothing for her to do.

Frigga looked up at her, as though aware of her upset. “Fetch some food, dear,” she asked, “Something light in case he is hungry. Some broth. Some fruit.”

Glad to have a task to do, Erla hurried out. The rest of them sat in silence, Loki’s labored breathing the only sound in the room.

“It is for the best,” Frigga started, but Tony glared at her.

“Don’t,” he said, his voice flat, “Just don’t. He did what he did so he wouldn’t be a slave anymore. That’s fucked up enough, but don’t try to tell me it’s for the best.”

Frigga gave him a mournful look. “The child’s spirit will return to the universe,” she said, but Tony just snorted and rolled his eyes.

“It is true, my friend,” Fandral said. He stood and walked over to the open doors, the stars and nebula of the Asgardian night sky growing visible behind him, the deep darkness of the forests in the distance. “I have seen it. My own sister died when I was young. At the moment of her passing, golden lights lifted her spirit to the stars. She watches me still, I am sure, wishing she could scold me one more time, as she used to.” Fandral looked up at the sky, a sad smile playing across his handsome features.

Tony ignored them both and attended to Loki. He seemed half sleeping, his eyes closed, one hand pressed to his belly, the other hand gripping Tony’s. Tony kissed his fingers, wishing he could help him. Loki squeezed his hand, hard.

When Erla returned, Tony fed Loki sips of broth from a spoon, peeled and sliced small pieces of fruit for him to swallow. It seemed to help. As night fell over them, the room darkening and the stars brightening, Loki drifted into a more natural sleep. Erla crept to her room, leaving the connecting door ajar so she might be summoned if needed. On the other side of the room, Thor and Fandral dozed, leaning on each other, sprawled across the couch. Their casual affection and familiarity brought a smile to Frigga’s tense face.

Only Tony and Frigga remained awake, both of them focused on Loki. Tony remembered what Loki had told him about the first time Odin had taken one of his children. That he had dreamed of blood and loss, and awoken the next day to find all the symptoms of his pregnancy gone. This time, Loki did not seem to be having a bad dream, he lay quietly, his breathing shallow but regular. Tony slipped his hand onto his belly, feeling for the hard knot there, their daughter, tiny and vulnerable. Or, he thought bitterly, what would have been her, if she had been given a chance to live.

Loki’s hand squeezed his, pushing down on his belly so that Tony could feel what he was searching for. Loki was awake again, his eyes dark in the star-lit room.

“It will be but a moment, my love,” Frigga whispered. Loki nodded, but he did not look away from Tony, their joined hands holding their daughter, as if they could save her, as if they could keep her in Loki’s belly where she should be. Tears filled Tony’s eyes and spilled over as the hard knot dissolved under his hand, growing smaller until he could no longer feel it.

“Goodbye Fenra,” he whispered, and Loki’s eyes met his, his cheeks wet, his eyes huge and dark.

Golden sparks formed around their hands, over Loki’s belly, warm and welcoming. They danced a graceful swirl, joining both their hands in a spiral dance, before they drifted to the open doors, each spark a twinkling star, beautiful, mirroring the stars above. Tony and Loki watched, breathless, as their daughter’s spirit departed, waiting for her to ascend to the stars, to rejoin the universe.

But she did not.

Instead, the sparks spun and twirled on the balcony, as though purely for the joy of it, then, instead of upwards to the heavens, the cluster of sparks sped out over the palace, over the city and beyond.

Tony and Loki locked eyes. Their daughter’s spirit had not rejoined the universe. She had gone somewhere else.

She had gone to the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Summoned

“No!” Frigga leapt to her feet, ran out onto the balcony, searching for where Fenra’s spirit had gone. Her cry woke Thor and Fandral, who sat up bleary-eyed on the couch. Even Erla peered out from behind the servants door, still in her uniform but without her headscarf, her dark curls wild about her face.

Loki slumped back on the couch, his hand still twined with Tony’s, a tiny, tired smile on his face.

Frigga spun around, the golden sparks long gone. “What did you do?” she demanded of Loki, her motherly care gone as if it had never been. It was disturbing, how fast she changed.

Thor rubbed his eyes, “What has happened?” he asked.

Loki propped himself up slowly, one hand still pressed to his belly. He looked at Frigga, her hard glare pinning him where he lay. “I did only what Odin demanded of me,” he said, “I drank his poison. Whatever happens now, the consequences are his.”

“What happened?” Thor repeated. Fandral and Erla likewise looked puzzled, confused at the queen’s rage. Had Loki not done as he was commanded?

Frigga took a deep breath, held herself tall and proud. “The child’s spirit did not rejoin the universe,” she said, a lot more calmly than she looked. She looked like she could spit rocks. “Something went wrong.”

They all flinched as three echoing cracks vibrated through the entire palace, shaking the walls and floor under their feet. Odin obviously was aware of what had happened, and he was not happy.

“You will answer for this to the Allfather,” she said to Loki, her face cold. With that, she stalked out of the room, her long dress sweeping the ground as she walked. She did not look back. Tony was glad he had never trusted her. Even Thor looked shocked that she could turn on Loki so easily. Only Loki did not look surprised. He looked as though he had expected it.

All eyes turned to him, still only wearing Tony’s too-small sleeping pants, sprawled on the couch. “I’m tired,” he said, falling back on the soft cushions. “Am I to have no rest in this place?” Tony nodded in sympathy. Loki had been pushed and pulled from place to place all day, from the Queen’s gardens, to Odin’s court, to  _ fetch his kettle _ , to Odin’s study, and now this. No wonder he was tired. Tony was little better.

“Brother, what has happened?” Thor asked for the third time, and this time Loki answered him.

“It is harder to thwart the will of fate than the Allfather believes,” he said, “Fenra’s spirit went to the forest, not to the stars. Whatever was foretold may still come to pass. No doubt Odin and Frigga will consult their oracles and come up with some suitable punishment for me.”

“But you didn’t do anything!” Tony protested, “You did what they wanted.”

Loki put his arm over his face, “It matters not,” he said, tired, resigned. “Someone must take the blame, and the punishment. That is what I am for, it seems.”

“What harm can her spirit do?” Thor rumbled, “The spirit of a babe, alone in the forest, surely she will find her way to the stars soon enough?”

“The forest is full of spirits, Thor,” Loki said, his eyes distant, “Spirits of air and earth, fire and water. Fenra will be cared for, protected…” he sat up, his eyes alight, his hand tight around Tony's. Neither of them spoke, but they were both thinking the same thing. The ranger. Loki’s old lover, guardian of the forest, watcher of the spirits. Was there some connection? Some thread that still linked Loki with him, that Fenra had been able to follow?

Loki hand closed to a fist on his chest.  _ Red. Do not speak of it.  _ Tony needed no warning, he knew better. They were watched here at all times, anything they spoke of would be known by Odin. If Fenra’s spirit had survived and was protected, the less they spoke of it the better.

There was a hard knock at the door, and Erla opened it to reveal Hilde, her helmet under her arm, professional and courteous as always. “Prince Thor, Lord Stark, Loki, Fandral, young lady,” She nodded at Erla, not knowing her name. “You are all summoned to the great hall, at once.”

Loki nodded, the only one of them with the wits to answer, despite what he had been through. “Thank you, Commander,” he said, “We will attend immediately.”

Hilde shifted her feet, her demeanor slipping. “I am to escort you,” she said, and outside in the hallway more footsteps echoed. Whether an honor guard or a prison guard remained to be seen.

Loki nodded again, regal on his couch, half dressed and disheveled. “As you will, Commander. We will take but a moment to ready ourselves.”

And indeed, a few moments was all it took for Loki to wash and dress, Erla to bind up her hair and the others to shake the wrinkles from their clothes. They formed up, Thor first, Loki and Tony behind, and Fandral and Erla last. As they walked, guards ahead and behind of them, Tony heard Fandral whisper to the nervous girl not to be afraid. Tony could have done with the same reassurance himself, and he was glad when Loki’s hand felt for his, and squeezed hard.


	31. Truth

Odin's great hall was even more intimidating from the floor than it had seemed from the viewing balcony. It was built into the architecture. The floor sloped up from the huge doors to the elevated platform that held the massive golden throne. Heavy golden columns supported the ceiling painted with scenes of Asgard's triumphs. The throne itself gracefully carried spreading golden wings, a half circle, and on the tips of each wing a black raven perched.

The five of them stood in a row, Loki in the center, Thor and Tony either side of him, Fandral and Erla flanking them. If Tony had had his way they would be huddled in a circle with Loki in the middle, but this was the next best thing. Odin sat on the throne, the spear Gungnir in his hand, twisted fury in his face. Frigga stood beside him in her elegant gown, her hands clutched together, fingers twining over and over each other.

Loki had changed back into his servants uniform, matching Erla. Tony had raised his eyebrows at his choice, but Loki had shrugged and said, “Even  _ I _ know not to twist the Bilgesnipe's tail  _ too  _ hard, Tony.” Standing between Tony, in his slowly moving nanite-covered leather jacket, and Thor, in his gleaming breastplate and mail, Loki looked insignificant, as he no doubt intended.

Loki met Odin's glare unflinching, but he ignored Frigga's look of disappointed sympathy. Tony was glad. She was not to be trusted. She had played the part of the mother when Loki was weak and in pain and had needed her, but she had turned around and blamed him as soon as her plan fell apart. Loki had warned him that Frigga was more dangerous to him than Odin, and it seemed he had been right.

Odin let the silence linger before he spoke.  _ Cheap tactic, _ Tony thought.  _ Trying to build tension. Just get on with it, old man. _

“Loki,” Odin finally said, his voice harsh, “You have risked the fate of the nine realms with your actions today. Every life on every realm will curse your name as they perish. What have you to say for yourself?”

Loki shook his head. “No,” he said, clear and calm, “No. We will have no more of this. If the realms are at risk, it is your action that has brought them there. If my name is to be cursed, it is from your lips that it will done. If anyone must answer, it is you, Odin Allfather, not me. I have done as you commanded. I came here from my home on Midgard, I drank your poison, I cast my daughter's spirit from my body. All that you wished has come to pass, and still you cannot see your part in the failure of your schemes."

Tony held his breath as Odin's face went bright red. In the huge space of the great hall his power was not so intense, but Tony could still feel it, pushing at him, swirling like dark smoke around the hall, responding to the mood of the king on the golden throne. The nanites on his clothes stiffened, supporting him, keeping his feet in place and his back straight.

Odin slammed his spear on the stone. He stood up, the buffeting forces of his power growing by the second.

“Your daughter,” he roared, enraged, “Your daughter is a monster, she will bring about the end of the nine realms!”

Tony thought he would help. He raised his hand. “Well, you  _ did  _ murder her,” he said, in what he liked to think of as his ‘reasonable idiot’ voice.

Odin yelled at them all, no words, just a roar of pure rage. Thor gave Tony a dark look. He wasn't helping. As Loki said, he was twisting the bilgesnipe’s tail, and he was going to get the horns. Or the teeth. Or whatever bilgesnipes had. Tony had never seen one.

Thor stepped forward, seeking to bridge the divide between the two sides of his family. “Father, mother,” he said, “If the situation is so desperate, we should not waste time fighting. What is done is done. Surely the realms will not crumble so easily, undone by the spirit of a babe?”

Frigga spoke up, “The future is dark,” she said. “If she is not stopped, Loki’s child will bring about the death of the Allfather. If the Allfather dies before his time, before you are ready, my son, the realm’s power will become unstable. Beasts will be freed from their bonds. The planets and stars will spin from their orbits. The endless winter will begin, crops will fail, starvation, war, disease. All will follow.”

Tony thought it was time for him to contribute again. “Hmm," he said, "It almost seems as if leaving her to be born on Earth, with two loving parents to raise her, would have been a better choice than murdering her and setting her vengeful spirit free to roam Asgard, with no one to care for her or support her. What do you think?”

Fandral coughed violently, muffled by his hands, and Loki jumped into the moment of shocked silence that followed.

“I will go to the forest and find her,” he announced. “Perhaps she may yet be comforted, and return to her family in peace.”

“She must be destroyed.” Odin snapped, biting off the end of the word. Loki rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide his disdain.

“Everything you have done has brought you closer to your end," he said, impatient. "You fulfill this prophecy by trying to subvert it, you see your own death over your shoulder and you act without reason! You act from fear. You  _ will  _ die by my daughter’s hand if you do not change your ways. I would not object, but it seems you must persist until Thor is ready to take the burden of the throne. I will find her. You will stay out of it!”

Odin was not ready to listen to reason. He could not stand to hear such words from Loki's lips. “This is your fault," he fumed, "You were a mistake! You are perverse and mis-born! You are  _ ergi. _ If you did not crave unnatural pleasures we would not be in this situation! You will stay here and face your punishment!” Odin slammed his spear on the ground again, his power reacting to the blow, blasting past Tony's ears, rocking him back on his heels. “Thor will go to the forests and destroy the monster Fenra!”

“Enough!” Thor yelled, his own face as red as his father’s, his anger raising the winds outside the palace, slamming doors and howling through the passageways. “That is enough! You will not speak of my brother that way! He only tells you the truth! You are irrational, and guided by fear. I will not leave Loki to face any more of your unjust punishments. He has done all you demanded of him. And he will take this task also, to find his daughter and comfort her spirit, not to save your life but to preserve the realms. He knows his duty, and you will not stand in his way.”

Thor and Odin glared at each other, neither speaking, and after a few stressful heartbeats Tony realized Odin could not agree. Thor had got through to him, but his own pride kept him from admitting it. Time to break the deadlock.

"Let's go," he said, tugging on Loki's arm, "Erla, you too." Thor and Fandral could take care of themselves, but he would not leave the trembling young girl to stand before the furious Allfather. He needed a target for his rage and she would be in his sights. She had no defender but Loki. She would have to come with them.

Erla ducked a one-handed curtsy and backed away. Tony did the same without the curtsy, pulling Loki with him. Loki gave a low, sarcastic bow and turned his back on the throne, striding away, his boots clicking on the stone, echoing in the breathless silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done for this weekend! I will try and get a few bonus chapters out during the week, but I will for sure see you next weekend! Love you guys!


	32. Stables

Tony and Erla hurried after Loki as he strode through the hallways and passageways of the palace. They went from the golden splendor of the great hall to the plain stone of the servant's passages, then out to the noise and bustle of a stable courtyard. Halfway there Loki had stopped a page simply by sticking out his arm and grabbing one by the shoulder. Tony recognized the unlucky Svein as he jumped out of his skin and dropped the bundle of books and papers he was carrying. Loki spun him around and rattled off a long list of supplies to fetch. The boy backed away even as he was frantically nodding, something in Loki's eyes compelling him to ask no questions.

Tony understood. He felt the same way. After their audience with Odin, Tony and Erla had been swept up in Loki's wake and neither of them had asked any questions either.

They paused in the stable yard for a moment until a young stablehand rushed past and was stopped dead by Loki's arm, his boots skidding on the cobbles. He squeaked when he recognized who he was facing. The servant's uniform in no way dulled Loki's princely demeanor.

“Lord Stark will have three horses ready in five minutes,” Loki ordered. Tony stood at his shoulder and tried to look as if that was precisely what he wanted, that he knew exactly what was going on, and he was not at all afraid of horses.

“Yes my prince...I mean...my lord,” the boy stuttered. He gave an awkward, panicked bow pivoting between Tony and Loki, then ran away.

Loki tapped his foot, and Tony wondered if this was the time to mention that he did not know how to ride a horse, but he decided not to. How hard could it be? You just sat there, right? The horse did all the work.

A moment later an older man walked over to them, eyes glued on Loki, the stablehand hiding behind him. The man was short for an Asgardian, but broad-shouldered and strong. He had grey hair, a grey beard, and the weathered face of a life lived outdoors.

Loki gave him a polite bow, “Stablemaster,” he said, “Lord Stark will have three...”

“Prince Loki,” the man interrupted. He clasped Loki’s arm, then yanked him into a bear hug, both arms wrapped around him, crushing him to his chest. “I never thought to see you again,” he choked out, “But here you are, looking as well as you ever did.”

When he was released, Loki stepped back, dazed, his eyes suspiciously shiny. “Girn, do not call me that. I am no more a prince now than you are.”

Girn scowled. “I know who you are,” he declared, folding his arms across his barrel chest. “You’ve been stealing my horses for ill-advised escapades since the day you could walk! I know who you are, Prince Loki of Asgard.”

Loki was speechless at that. He was saved from replying by Svein staggering out to the courtyard, struggling under a huge basket. Erla ran to help him, and they unloaded three full packs and three tightly rolled blankets. Girn nudged the stablehand to help the two pages, and the three of them carried their burdens off to the dark interior of the stables.

Girn looked Tony up and down, sizing him up with one long stare. “Midgardian are you?" he asked, and not waiting for an answer he carried on, "Do you know how to ride, Lord Stark?”

“Nope,” Tony said, popping the 'p’ in his mouth.

Loki smirked at him, “Not horses, perhaps,” he said. Tony grinned, delighted, while Girn choked on an explosive laugh and looked down at the straw covered cobbles. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, then turned to Loki.

“My Prince,” Girn said, “You have time to visit the royal stable, if you wish?”

Loki’s face lit up, “Sleipnir!” he said, and dashed off. Curious, Tony would have followed but he found himself held in place by Girn's arm, like an iron bar across his shoulders. The nanites stiffened his clothes in response, but Tony wasn’t going anywhere without making a scene.

Girn patted him on the chest. “Prince Loki was always fond of that horse,” he said, “Ever since he was a boy.”

Tony grunted noncommittally. He knew what was coming, and sure enough, when Loki had entered the royal stable and disappeared from view, Girn turned serious. He tightened his pseudo-friendly grip on Tony's shoulder. “Lord Stark, Prince Loki has more friends than he knows. Maybe not up there," he nodded up to the towering spires of the palace, "But down here's a different story. You get my meaning?”

Tony nodded, “Yeah,” he said, “I get it. If it makes you feel any better, Thor already told me they’d never find my body if I step out of line, so, you know, I think we’re all clear.”

The stablemaster clapped him on the back, “Well,” he said, satisfied, “If that doesn’t work out, we’ve got plenty of shovels here in the stables, my lord!” He guffawed, as though at a fine joke, and Tony reluctantly smiled at him. It was a well crafted shovel-talk, and the man delivered it with a light touch. It warmed Tony's heart that his lover still had friends here, even if they all seemed to want to kill him.

Only a few minutes later all the blood rushed out of Tony's head.

“Holy shit,” he exclaimed, with feeling. Loki had emerged from the royal stables, and he had changed his clothes. The servant's uniform was gone. He was wearing riding clothes that clearly had been tailored for him. A fitted deep-green jacket cut high high at the front with split tails at the back. Loose pants tucked into tall black boots completed the look. The jacket buttoned up high on his neck and the sleeves came down past his wrists, but he may as well be naked for the effect he had on Tony. Tony swallowed hard, his pants suddenly tight. Next to Tony, Girn's satisfied nod told him that he had not sent Loki into the royal stables just to pet a horse.

“You kept my clothes,” Loki said to Girn, touched.

Girn nodded. "Aye," he said, "Right where you left them."

Loki adjusted the cuffs of his jacket, very pointedly not looking in Tony’s direction. He could probably feel the heat radiating off him from where he stood. Loki gestured over to the other side of the courtyard where Erla and Svein were deep in conversation. Svein was bright red, and Erla’s one hand endlessly tucked an imaginary strand of hair under her scarf.

“Girn,” Loki said, “Erla is a hard working young lady, I’d like her to stay out of sight for a week or so, until she can take up a new position as a page. Do you think you could find a place for her?"

“Aye,” Girn said gruffly, “I can always use a runner. She can sleep above the stables with the other girls. She won’t come to any trouble.”

Tony could see Svein would be getting the same talk that he just got, and felt sorry for the boy. But by the way he was looking at Erla, he wouldn’t mind it as long as she got to stay close by.

"Thank you stablemaster," Loki said, "Just two horses then. We should be on our way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Loki could probably teleport them, but then we wouldn't get an excuse to have him wear riding clothes. I'll come up with an excuse for it later, but between us, I did it for the riding jacket. Tony is going to 'appreciate' it later, if you know what I mean.


	33. Ride (Art by Achika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you all liked Thrall Collars, or Butterfly, check out this fic by took_skye, because it's a combination of both plus whump and my fave OC Ulfr.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441468/chapters/41065709

It was still dark when they left the stable yard, their packs strapped to their horses and a tearful wave from Erla. Tony was enervated and well into a hyperactive state of too little sleep and too much mental energy. Loki’s riding clothes were definitely not helping. His mouth was running by itself, and he could hardly keep up with it himself.

“Loki. Loki. I’m serious. Loki! I mean it. Just five minutes. Maybe less. Almost definitely less, I’ll be honest. Two minutes tops.”

Loki turned in his saddle, graceful, elegant, refined, his face a picture of indulgent patience. “Tony, I already told you, not until we reach the forest.”

“But I can’t wait!” Tony whined, squirming in his uncomfortable seat, playing the role to the hilt, “It’s the jacket. Loki. It’s doing things to me. It’s very hard to ride like this! Hard...get it?”

Loki rolled his eyes and tried not to smile. “Tony, if you think I’m going to stop here, outside the palace, and bend over the nearest barrel for you indulge yourself as you wish, you are sorely mistaken.”

Tony shivered, heat washing over him from head to toe.  They were riding past a water-barrel at that moment and the very idea of Loki bent over it with his riding pants around his knees and his lush green jacket pulled up around his waist was almost too much for Tony to bear. “I’ll eat your ass,” he offered. He knew Loki’s weakness for that particular pleasure, and was very willing to resort to bribery. He bounced in his saddle to make his horse go faster and catch up to Loki, but the horse ignored him and didn’t change her gentle plodding walk.

(Art by Achika on [imgur](https://imgur.com/a/dp00Ggh))

Loki raised his eyebrows at him, “Hmm, let me think,” he said. “Since we have been here, you have had me suck your cock _under water_ , you stripped me naked in the living area of our rooms, you have had me as you pleased against the mantel and denied me my release, you beat me with a cane a dozen times and had me again. So, Tony, you _will_ eat my ass, as you so delightfully put it. You will do it when I tell you to, and for however long I desire.”

Tony adored bossy Loki. And bossy Loki on a horse in that jacket was too much. “OK,” he agreed, “OK, sure, as much as you want, but leave the jacket on, alright?”

“As you wish,” Loki said, as though he hardly cared one way or the other. “When we get to the forest,” he added, and Tony groaned out loud and resigned himself to a long, uncomfortable journey.

“Can’t you teleport?” he asked, as they rode out of the palace grounds and into the city proper. Loki took less-traveled back roads instead of the main thoroughfare, and it was the dark of night, but still they attracted attention. Asgardians still walked the streets in these late hours, cups in hands, going between taverns or home from late night entertainments. They stopped to stare, falling silent as the former prince and the mortal rode past.

“Indeed I can teleport,” Loki said, “But we are watched. My magic is tracked. I used to believe I could hide all traces of my travels from prying eyes, but I am no longer sure of that. We will leave less of a trail and be harder to find this way.”

Tony thought about that. “Um, did Odin just hear me offer to eat your ass?”

“Most likely. But do not trouble yourself. I expect he already saw me stripped and presenting myself for your cane and your cock. I doubt his opinion of me could be any lower.” Loki’s voice was chill, but his hands gripped the reins tighter that they needed to.

“Fuck that guy,” Tony said, with feeling. Not just about that, about his judgement of Loki’s desires, but about everything, everything he had forced Loki to do and to suffer for his whole life. Taking away his first child without even telling him. Selling him into slavery for crimes no worse than had earned Thor a slap on the wrist. Watching him suffer, tortured and raped for two years and doing nothing to help him. Forcing him to choose between his second child and his freedom, and when the child turned out to be more resilient than he thought, blaming Loki for that too. Everything Loki did bought blame on his head. Blame and punishment.

“Indeed,” Loki said, mildly.

Tony yawned, it was late and they had not stopped all day, running from crisis to catastrophe. If it was possible to sleep on a horse, Tony would do it.

“How far until we can stop?” he asked. “Not for that,” he added, “I’m just tired. How come you’re not tired? You look fresh as a daisy.”

“I slept earlier,” Loki said, “while you were with Odin.” He took pity on his sleepy mortal and halted his horse. Tony’s horse stopped too without him doing anything. Tony strongly suspected Girn had given him the meekest horse in the stables. “You can ride with me, if you want,” he said, and scooted himself back in his saddle, making room for Tony in front.

“Totally,” Tony said, the idea of riding wrapped up in Loki’s arms far more appealing than riding by himself. He half fell, half climbed off his horse, his legs already stiff and cramped. He staggered around to Loki's side, giving the head of both horses a wide berth. He wasn’t sure if Asgardian horses were any bigger than Earth horses, but they certainly seemed that way, up close.

Loki leaned down and lifted Tony up on his saddle, a casual display of strength that would have made his knees weak if they were not already practically jelly. Tony settled into a much more comfortable position, cradled between Loki's strong thighs, his warm arms around his waist.

“Oh yeah this is good,” Tony sighed, and leaned his head back on Loki’s shoulder. Loki picked up the reins of Tony’s horse and clicked his tongue, starting them down the street again at a gentle pace. Tony pressed a kiss to Loki’s jaw, his eyes already half closed.

“Hey,” he said, “You doing OK?”

Loki hummed and snuggled Tony closer to him, the horse clopping down the nearly deserted streets. “Yes, Antony,” he said, “I am well enough. Despite everything that has happened today, I am strangely happy. I won my freedom from Odin. Fenra is not lost to us. And you…” Loki felt in Tony’s jacket, pulled out the shining golden apple he found there, “You have one of the greatest treasures of Asgard stuffed in your pocket, you foolish man!”

Tony smiled, “Yeah, um, I was gonna talk to you about that. But maybe later, OK?”

Tony put the apple back in his pocket. It was still as gleaming and perfect as when Odin had put it on the table that morning. He knew Loki expected him to eat it, and the prospect of thousands of years more to live was tempting, but he wasn't going to eat it yet. Loki owed him the answer to a very important question first. When he had that answer, he would decide what to do with the apple.

For now, he enjoyed the warm night, the gentle motion of the horse, and the pleasure of being cozy in his lover's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, if any of you are on Goodreads I have a request you could help me with - [Come to my Tumblr](https://endlessstairway.tumblr.com/post/182087019906/goodreads-user) 
> 
> Thanks if you can help!


	34. Camp

In the end, Loki stopped them before they reached the forest. They were out of the city, passing darkened farms and orchards, open fields and small clusters of tall pines. It was at one such copse that he steered their horses off the road and brought them to a halt. Tony was dozing, his head on Loki's shoulder, and woke when the steady motion of the horse changed.

“It is too dark to go further,” Loki explained, “We should not enter the forest without being able to see our way.”

Tony was fine with that, and tumbled off his high perch into Loki’s waiting arms. Tony did his best to help set up their camp but he had little experience with anything outdoorsy, and it was dark and he was tired. Loki set him to pick up fallen branches around the area he had selected for them, and he made his best attempt at it. He collected mainly twigs and needle covered sticks which he piled into the center of the space. Loki unsaddled the horses, put them on a long line in the neighboring field, and came back with their packs.

“Svein did well,” he muttered to himself, pulling out blankets, wrapped packages of food, a small tea kettle. He lit the fire with a gesture of his hand, a casual use of magic that made Tony's blood hot. Before they settled down, Loki paced a large circle around their campsite, casting wards at the compass point.

“Is it safe here?” Tony asked. It seemed quiet and calm, but Loki would know the danger of the Asgardian open country better than him.

“Yes, my love, it is perfectly safe,” Loki said, “This is to avert prying eyes. It is not as a strong as the wards at home, but it will do for now. At least, if we are watched from afar I will know about it. For now Odin is merely keeping track of our location.”

Tony nodded, sitting on one of the rolled up blankets. He smothered a yawn. “It’s nice out here,” he said, as though surprised. “I mean, the palace is nice, but it’s kind of over the top, you know. All that gold. This is just...peaceful.”

Loki sat beside him. The small fire snapped and sparked in front of them, the pine trees swayed gently, and the glowing night sky peeked between the treetops. It  _ was  _ peaceful, and being here lightened their hearts. Tony grabbed one of the bundles of food and opened it up. It was a dense, rich, fruit cake. Tony broke it open and the heavenly smell of it wafted through the clearing.

“C’mere babe,” Tony said, and pulled Loki closer to him. Loki obliged, sprawling out on his back on the pine strewn ground, his head resting on Tony’s thigh. Tony broke off a piece of the cake and held it to Loki’s lips. Loki smiled up at him, his green eyes bright in the moonlight. He let Tony feed him, piece by piece, the crackle of the fire and the rustle of the branches casting their own spell of peace over them.

Tony slipped his hand down to Loki’s belly, over his buttoned up riding jacket. Loki tensed a little, his eyes searching Tony’s face.

“I am sorry, Antony,” he began, but Tony put another bite of cake in his mouth.

“No,  _ I’m _ sorry,” Tony said, “I’m sorry I didn’t support you, I didn’t listen to you. I put you at risk. I should have put you first. You’re the most important thing in my life, and I lost sight of that. I’m sorry. You had to protect yourself, and you did it. You have nothing to be sorry for. I wanted to keep Fenra, but you matter more.”

Loki chewed and swallowed his mouthful. “From the moment Thor told us that Odin knew about Fenra, I knew he would not allow me to bear her. I knew it. It was only a matter of what price we could extract for following his command. But Tony, there was no outcome better than this. There was no way to keep her, to nurture her in my body as I desperately wanted to. Odin would have destroyed your tower, he would have turned New York city into a smoking crater if he had to. He would have killed you, he would have given me to another master. There is little he would not have done to end my pregnancy. But now, Fenra is beyond his reach. He fears her, and she is no helpless babe, but a spirit dwelling among other spirits, watched over by the forest."

Loki smiled as he talked of his daughter, as though he had freed her from his body rather than been forced to try to abort her.

"Did you know what would happen?" Tony asked.

Loki shook his head. "No," he said, "No, I thought truly to say goodbye to her. To release her spirit back to the stars. To see her fly to the forest was as much as shock to me as it was to everyone."

Tony shook his head, fed Loki another bite of cake. "Frigga was pissed," he said, cautiously broaching the subject of Loki's former mother.

"She was," Loki said, then sighed, "She fooled me, again. I thought she had come because she cared for me. That she cared for my pain. But she only came to see Odn's will done." Loki put his hand to his forehead, where Frigga's hand had soothed him. "Each time I think I am beyond it, I find I am not. When I was child, she would come to me when I was sick or hurt, and put her hand on my forehead. She did not have to do that. There were nurses, nannies, servants. Perhaps, there was a time she cared for me?"

Tony put his own hand over Loki's, wishing he could erase his pain. To be betrayed by his mother, who he had loved with his whole heart. It cut deep, and she had reopened the wound again with her actions.

"She doesn't deserve you," he said, "She doesn't deserve you. You don't treat your kids that way and still get to be called a parent."

Loki nodded, "It is one thing to know it," he said, "But it is another to guard my heart from it."

"Yeah," Tony said, "Yeah. It is."

Tony thoughtfully ate a handful of the moist, rich, cake himself. He had only considered what they had lost, a dream of having a family, a baby to hold in their arms, but Loki had reminded him of what they had gained. Loki was free from the threat of Asgard’s discipline, and they could have dozens of mortal lifetimes together. Tony felt the lump of the apple in his pocket, waiting for Loki's answer before it would be eaten.

Loki closed his eyes, let Tony press sweet bites of cake to his lips, opening his mouth and eating what he was given. Tony relaxed into the rhythm of it, in their cocoon of firelight and trees, the stars above. He watched Loki in his lap, the firelight on his skin, shining in his hair. He was so beautiful. Tony could look at him all night.

“I love you,” he said, “I love you, Loki. I would have loved to raise a child with you. I wanted it. Once you told me, I wanted it with every bone in my body. But even without that, I have you, and you’re all I need.” Tony felt for the emerald ring on Loki’s hand, the smooth gem cool under his fingers. “I want you.” he said, “Just you. Forever.”

Loki smiled, contended like a cat, his eyes still closed. “You can have me tomorrow,” he said, “Sleep first. I want you to be well rested. You made me a promise, and you will need your strength to fulfill it.”

Tony kissed him and laid down behind him, using the rolled up blanket as a pillow. The air was warm, and the ground was covered in pine needles. Tony did not care that it was no feather bed, he had everything he needed. He wrapped himself around Loki from behind, pressed his nose to the back of his neck, inhaled the scent of him. He hummed, drowsy and contented.

“Of course,” he said, “Whatever you want Loki. Whatever you want.”


	35. Barrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?

The next morning, Tony woke to Loki standing over him, a rolled up blanket under his arm.

“Come with me,” he said, bouncing on his toes while Tony rubbed sleep from his eyes and staggered to his feet. They had slept in their clothes and Tony felt less than fresh. Loki looked stunning, as usual. His hair fell in shining in waves around his face, his deep green riding jacket was buttoned up to his neck, his tall boots had no scuff or mark on them.

“What’s up?” Tony grumbled, following behind Loki. Loki did not reply, only smiled and beckoned him on. He led him on a short walk through the grove to a tree that had fallen on it’s side, the thick trunk resting on the scattered needles and soft earth. Loki jumped up sat on it, grinning, waiting to see if Tony would catch on. Still sleepy, Tony didn’t understand what was happening. Loki smacked his palms against the solid wood, kicked it with his heels.

“It’s not a barrel…” he started, and Tony snapped wide awake as he realized what Loki wanted. He wanted to collect on Tony's promise, and he had even found the perfect location. Loki saw the light go on behind Tony’s eyes and he hopped off the log, handing Tony the blanket.

“How do you want me?” he asked eagerly.

Tony spread the blanket over the rough bark. Loki had thought of everything. “Here,” he said, guiding Loki where he wanted him, bent over the tree trunk, ass in the air. He pushed him forward a little, enough to unbalance him, his toes touching the ground on one side and his fingertips on the other, blood rushing to his head, his hair falling over his face. Tony’s pulse was already racing as Loki allowed himself to be be positioned as Tony liked. Tony was going to have to earn it but he was sure that when he had satisfied Loki’s wishes, he would be granted the use of that perfect body to sate his own desires.

“OK?” he asked, already working at the belt and buckles holding up Loki’s pants.

Loki squirmed in response, anticipation combining with the blood rushing to his head. He held his hands up behind his back, clasped together, and said, “Belt, please.”

Tony yanked the belt out from it’s loops and wrapped it around Loki’s wrists, binding his hands in place. Loki pulled on the binding and panted, the toes of his boots scrambling for purchase on the loose dirt. Tony wasted no time to bare his ass, pants pulled down around his knees, jacket up around his waist, just as he had imagined. Better than he had imagined, in fact. Loki twitched his fingers to work his useful magic, better than any shower to get him clean and ready for his lover’s tongue. Tony squeezed Loki’s cheeks, a double handful, and let his breath ghost across the furrow between.

“Tony!” Loki gasped, spreading his legs wider, squirming in place, his cock already hard, pressed against the blanket covered tree trunk.

Tony hummed, agonizingly close to where Loki wanted him, “You want something, my love?” he teased.

Loki growled at him, writhing his whole body, lifting his hips, unbalanced, unable to keep his feet on the ground. “Do it!” he ordered, breathless and panting, “Tony, do it! You can have me after, you can do whatever you want, but do it now!”

Tony smiled and lowered his head, humming to create vibration as he swirled his tongue around Loki’s entrance. His lover went limp, bent over and bound, helpless to do anything but moan at the sensation. Tony grabbed the fabric of Loki's jacket, rich green, velvet and brocade, and used it to push and pull Loki exactly where he wanted him, to position his body perfectly for his tongue, his lips, his teeth to drive every thought out of Loki’s head except a desperate need to cum. And of course, with his hands bound behind his back, he was at Tony’s mercy for that too.

Tony kept him on edge, literally as well as figuratively. He kept his feet off the ground, denied him any leverage to move, to control the sensation, to get friction on his cock, and he did not let him cum. He took him to the brink. He stroked his cock with too gentle hands, worked his tongue into his ass, the heat and muscular writhing of that muscle driving Loki to tears, making him beg for his release. Tony was enjoying himself too much for that, to end it so fast, and it was only on the third time, Loki kicking his feet helplessly, his wrists rubbed red and sore by the belt that Tony raised his head, and asked, “Now, or when I’m fucking you?”

“Now!” Loki howled, “Now, now now, Tony, Tony, please!”

Tony obliged his desperate lover, his hand working his cock, one finger pressed inside him, his tongue licking all around it . Within a few short moments Loki tensed and cried out, his cock pulsing in Tony’s hand. Tony let him catch his breath, but he wasn’t done with him yet. He pulled his hips back a little, allowed him to find his feet and steady himself.

“Don’t move,” Tony said, his voice hoarse with desire. He pulled open his pants and pressed his hard length against Loki's ass. He wanted nothing more than to have Loki exactly as he was, limp and sated, sloppy with Tony’s saliva, ready for the taking.

Loki didn’t move. He lay where Tony wanted him, over the fallen tree in the Asgardian countryside, pants down and jacket up, his ass bare for his lover’s pleasure. Tony pushed inside, tight despite his earlier efforts, saliva lacking the effortless glide of lube. But it was just what he wanted, and with a few hard shoves he was buried to the hilt, Loki's short, panting breaths the only indicator that he was aware of what was happening. He kept his body limp, his muscles relaxed, just as Tony wanted. True to his prediction of the night before, Tony did not take long. It was not even two minutes until he was groaning out his pleasure and pumping his hips the final few times, dragging out every drop of sensation he could, filling Loki with his seed.

After, he lay over Loki’s back, both of them breathing hard, their clothes a sweaty mess, the sun rising in the sky, the day well begun. Tony unwrapped the belt from Loki’s wrists and helped him stand up, his face red and his hair wild. Tony tossed the blanket onto the ground and sat Loki down on it, his eyes glazed over. He quickly pulled up his own pants, helped Loki dress again, then sat down next to him, shoulder to shoulder, resting against the trunk of the tree. Tony took Loki's hand and squeezed it, receiving an answering squeeze a moment later.

Loki rolled his head to look at Tony, his eyes clearing, a satisfied smile on his face. “Thank you, Tony," he said “I needed that.”

Tony laughed. “Anytime, babe,” he replied, giddy from afterglow and from love for this man, “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. The plot will resume shortly.


	36. Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the art by Achika in the previous chapters - it's tagged in the chapter drop down for easy finding. Thank you for sharing your art with us Achika!

They entered the forest that afternoon. The scattered groves and copses joined together and grew closer and closer until they merged into one. The road began to circle around the dense forest, but Tony and Loki headed forward, following a narrow game trail. The trees were far enough apart at first that they could pick their way though, but before long they had to dismount, the horses following behind them in single file. Whenever they came to a fork in the path Loki paused to cast a spell. and a double of themselves, horses and all, would stroll off in a different direction.

“One decoy would not fool Odin,” Loki explained, “But as we get further in, we become harder and harder to track. Multiple decoys will add to the confusion and help cover our tracks.”

“Why does it get harder to track us?” Tony asked. He was wondering when they were going to be able to openly talk about the ranger, Loki’s former lover and, they hoped, the connection that had drawn their daughter’s spirit to the forest instead of to the stars.

“The forest protects us," Loki said, “it is a place of spirits, a place of…not power, but a place where power is less important. If we are welcomed by the spirits we will be safe.”

“Hmm,” Tony said. Despite everything he had experienced, he still was uncomfortable with talk of _powers_ and _spirits._ He was a scientist at heart, and he wanted an explanation that made sense to him.

Loki gave him a look. “It is true,” he said. “The spirits of the dead go to Valhalla if they die in glorious battle or in birthing a child, or they go to Folkvangr, to Freya's field, if they die in innocence, but the others, they must go somewhere, yes? Most will go to the stars, to rejoin the universe, but not all. There are many in-between places, great and small, where the spirits dwell. And those who watch over them,” he added, folding his thumb under his palm for _yellow_. Be cautious.

Tony nodded. He was aware that Asgard and Earth were very different places. Different rules applied here. Even on Nidavallir, although it was an alien world, he had not felt that same deep down shift in reality that he felt here. Asgard was first and foremost a realm of magic, of arcane energies, of spirits. It all flowed from and to Odin, the center of the vortex, but it seemed that some places, like this forest, were less susceptible to his power than others.

Tony let his mind noodle on it as they walked. Perhaps the forest had some power of it’s own, some reverse force that countered Odn’s power. It could be naturally occurring, or perhaps as Loki had implied, there was an active protective force at work. Tony didn't feel anything like that as they walked. The forest was pleasant, deep and cool, the trunks of the trees fading into the distance. The sweet smell of pine hung in the air, dry needles crunching under their feet as they walked. He felt comfortable, safe, not surrounded by ghosts and spirits.

Loki turned to him, looking over his shoulder, “You feel it too?” he asked, smiling. “We are welcome here.”

They walked until the daylight began to fade. They kept an easy pace, eating as they moved, the horses pulling clumps of grass from the clearings they walked through. Loki knew where he was going, although to Tony the trees and paths all looked the same. Without even the sun to guide them they could have been walking in circles for all he could tell.

In the dimming twilight, they came to a clearing, the bubbling noise of a stream somewhere close by. Loki walked in a slow circle, looking to every side of the clearing. “Here,” he said, “This is a good place to stop tonight.”

Loki cast his wards around the clearing and put the horses on their line. Tony preferred to stay away from the horses if possible. They were big and their teeth and hooves were too pointy for his liking. Instead, he collected wood for their fire. This far into the forest, there was plenty to chose from, fallen branches and sturdy sticks that would burn well. He piled it all up, trying to mimic the pyramid shape that Loki had made the night before. It was a little wonky but Loki didn’t comment, he just smiled and gestured to it, conjuring flames that licked up from the base. Tony explored their packs, finding what food they had not already eaten. They ended up with a shared meal of nuts, cheese and hard, dry, bread. They saved some for the morning, and after that they would only have what the forest provided. Loki did not seem concerned, and so Tony was not, either.

The clearing gave them a good view of the night sky, colors never seen in the earth sky, blues and purples, bright greens and blues, galaxies and nebula, all visible with the naked eye. When he was done eating Tony lay on his back and stared up, entranced.

Loki lay beside him, pushing a rolled up blanket under his head and sharing it with him. Their fingers found each other and intertwined. The air was warm, and the fire next to them crackled and popped, the smell of burning pine and the warm firelight as welcome as the heat it gave off.

Tony rolled to his side and looked at a sight more beautiful than the sky above. He stroked his fingers through Loki's hair.

“How will we find her?” he asked.

Loki hummed and leaned towards his touch. “She will find us, if she wishes,” he said. “We are warded from Odin’s sight but she will know we are here. There are those who know all that passes in the forest.”

“Your ranger?” Tony asked, finally broaching the topic now that they were hidden from Odin’s sight.

Loki nodded, “Not mine,” he said, “Although I was his, for a while. He will know we are here. If he wants to come, he will.”

“So we just wait?” Tony said.

“Yes,” Loki turned to Tony, “Tony, the ranger, he was important to me when I was young, but now…”

Tony pressed a kiss to Loki's jaw, “It’s OK,” he said, “I know you have a past. I don’t mind. When was the last time you saw him?”

Loki looked up to the stars again, his eyes distant. “I saw him as much as I could, once a year, twice if I was able to get away. For many years I did that, and he always welcomed me back, never questioned my absences. But after Odin...after Odin gave me his tea, he kept me busy. I was often off-world, traveling with Thor, or with Frigga, training in magic and in diplomacy. I did not go back to him after that. I did not have the chance, and I suppose my life changed. I tried to become what Odin wanted me to be. I thought it was possible."

Loki wiped his hand over his face, his eyes shining in the firelight. "I didn’t realize the connection for a long time. But I did not come back here after Odin took our baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not already read it, this would be a good point to read "Vatnsandur" - it's only two chapters and will give you a flavor of Loki and the Ranger's relationship. It's not required, it will just add some background.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742689/chapters/39276160


	37. The Guardian of the Spirits (Art by Achika)

Loki opened his eyes in the chill light of morning. The fire was smoldering, light smoke drifting in the clear air. Their tea-kettle sat in the glowing embers, and on the other side of the fire, the heat-haze bending the light around him, sat the ranger. To Loki's startled eyes, he had hardly changed in all these years. He was still an indeterminate older age, close-cropped greying hair, broad-shouldered, radiating calm, sitting cross-legged on his furs.

Loki sat up, staring. He quickly checked and none of his wards had been triggered. The ranger had managed to enter their camp and settle down next to them without setting off any alarm. The horses grazed peacefully on their lines, unbothered by this new presence.

The ranger smiled across the fire at Loki, his warm eyes crinkling, “Vatnsandur,” he said, “You have returned, and are welcome here in my forest. And your companion too.” He indicated Tony’s sleeping form, bundled up in a blanket behind Loki.

“He is my husband,” Loki blurted out, his tongue out of his control for once in his life.

The ranger quirked his head, a gentle smile on his lips, “Does he know that yet?” he asked, and Loki blushed. He had not given Tony his answer, but it was true nonetheless. Tony was his husband, and he hoped that he could be Tony’s as well.

Loki sat in silence for a moment and the kettle of water started to boil, steam rising from the spout. He had a lot to say, a lot to explain to the man sitting across from him. How to explain to the ranger why he had come, and why he had not come sooner. How to tell him that he had carried and lost his child, as well as his and Tony’s daughter, and that they were here to seek her spirit.

But he did not have to explain anything, because the ranger did not ask, and did not wait for any such information. He pulled out a packet of tea, and without speaking Loki took two cups out of his own pack and a third from the ranger’s, the contents as familiar to him as his own pockets. Loki sprinkled the tea leaves in the kettle and swirled it around, fragrant spice rising to his nose. The ranger watched, as he had often done, as Loki prepared and poured the drink, one sleeve pulled down over his hand to guard against the hot metal of the kettle. He gave a cup to the ranger first. He turned to wake Tony but found he was already sitting up, perhaps woken by the scent of the spiced tea.

Sensing the mood, the ritual of welcome and sharing of tea, Tony nodded at the ranger across the fire, and came and sat next to Loki without talking. The ranger smiled at them both and took a sip of his tea. Tony drank from one cup and gave it to Loki, then took his own. Loki took it from him, the familiar gesture of protection and love warming his heart. It was not needed here, Loki had no fear of the ranger, no fear of what was in the tea he made, but still he appreciated it.

“Vatnsandur, water spirit,” the ranger said, his voice low, “I am glad to see you again. I hoped you would return, but I was not sure if you could. I knew you would not send me your children if you had not had many troubles. But they are here, and they are well. They dwell with the spirits, and with me.”

Loki’s heart lurched in his chest, his breath stopped. He was unable to speak, unable to form a single word. It was Tony who choked on his drink and said, “Children? Plural?”

The ranger nodded, looked at him. “ _Onuranda_ ,” he said, “Tamer of fire, father of Fenra. You have taken good care of Vatnsandur. You are welcome here. ”

Loki leaned forward, regained the ability to speak, “Fenra?" he said, "She is here? You have seen her?”

The ranger nodded, drank his tea, slow and easy. “She is here, she will come out when she is ready, and her sister too.”

Loki gasped, his head spinning. Fenra's sister. His first child, sent to the spirit world by Odin without even his knowledge. Had that child come here too, instead of going to the stars as he had thought? He grabbed the ranger’s hand with shaking fingers, his cup forgotten. He had no words to demand answers of him, to explain what had happened to him, how he had lost their child without ever knowing. But was she here? In the forest all these years, safe and protected by her father?

A glow formed over the ranger's shoulder, on the edge of the clearing, a deep gold and green shining out from between the trees.

“They are here,’ the ranger said, gripping Loki’s hand and holding his other hand out to the coiled glowing shape. “Come Jormuna, meet your _modir._ ”

The shape flowed forward, uncoiling as it came until it formed into a large snake, as thick around as Loki’s thigh, as long as the clearing was wide. When her head was close enough to hover next to Loki's stunned face, half her looping body still lay in the trees.

Loki's breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Semi-transparent green and gold scales shone like jewels, her deep black eyes showed Loki his own reflection. She tasted the air with her slender tongue, tilted her elegant head to one side.

_Modir_ , she said, and her voice rang like a bell in their minds. _Modir. You have come at last._

Loki grabbed his chest, his heart stopped, his beautiful child before him, her spirit alive, alive after he had thought her long gone, taken from him and sent to the stars. “Jormuna!” he said, her name on his lips for the first time. He was crying, reaching for her, but his hands felt no resistance, only a spark of energy as they moved through her shape. She chuckled, but kindly.

_Modir, you must meet me with your spirit,_ she said, _not with your hands._ She coiled and recoiled her body, loops and rolls shimmering with her scales, flashing in the sun. Loki understood. He held out his hand again, but this time he focused on her energy, on her spirit, not on his perception of her body. He let her come to him, a gentle fizz as her flicking tongue tasted his hand, and then an arc of energy as she let her head rest on his palm.

_Modir_ , she said, satisfied, and rubbed her cheek against his hand like a cat.

“Jormuna,” he said, his lost child. Lost and found, safe with her father in this place of spirits.

“Fenra,” the ranger said, looking back at the spot where Jormuna had emerged, “Fenra, come and meet your parents."

Moments ticked by. _She is shy_ , Jormuna said into their minds, _She is only new. It was the same for me, when I awoke here._

A pale golden nose poked out of the forest greenery, this spirit lighter than Jormuna, her shape less certain, less finely detailed. A moment of breathless silence later, and a wolf slunk out from between two trees, her nose to the ground, her belly low. “Fenra!” Loki said, knowing at once that it was her, his daughter, two days old to the spirit world. Her shape blurred and reformed, and Jormuna looped a protective coil around her.

“It is well, little one,” the ranger said, and she came to him first, standing behind him, her golden head peering out at Loki and Tony.

Tony leaned forward, “Fenra,” he said, holding his hands out to her, his eyes shining, “Fenra, beautiful girl, I’m so happy to see you. I missed you so much. I’m so glad we found you.”

Fenra watched him, her ears pricked, fuzzy around the edges, until she decided she would take a few steps out on trembling legs. In the open of the clearing they saw she was a cub, not a full-grown wolf. She was large, but her paws were too big for her legs, her golden eyes were too big for her head. She was just a cub, a huge glowing golden wolf-spirit, to be sure, but still a cub.

Loki’s heart broke for her. Sent to this place without her parents, so young and tender. She had her sister, and her step-father, but still, she was just a child. A babe. He pushed away his rage at Odin for forcing this on her. This was not the place for it. Fenra did not need it, she needed only love and kindness.

“Fenra,” Loki said, holding out his hands, and she came. Her nose delicately touched Loki’s hand, then moved over to sniff at Tony. Tony smiled at her, for once not asking questions, asking how such a thing could be, but only recognizing and welcoming his daughter. Jormuna coiled herself on Loki’s shoulders, throwing a spare loop on Tony too, and Fenra lay down between them, squeezed in close, her fluffy golden fur spilling over onto their laps, almost real enough to touch.

 

(Art by Achika on [Imgur](https://imgur.com/a/cA9xUBt))


	38. Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of fluff, just because.

Fenra did not speak, and she had trouble maintaining her shape. Her outline fuzzed and shifted, unlike Jormuna’s gleaming scales and pristine form. Seeing her trouble, the ranger called her over to him and gently ran his hands over her, down her back, her ears, her big feet. Everywhere he touched, her fur glowed golden and became more real. She rested her head on his knee and let him soothe her, her eyes half closed, her tail making silent thumps on the soft ground.

Loki and Tony watched, Jormuna still wrapped around them both.

_It is hard at first,_ Jormuna told them, _to be what you are supposed to be. It would be easy to float away, to let your spirit rise to the stars and be lost. Most do. I was called here instead, to be with my father, and when I felt Fenra’s spirit, lost and alone, I called her too, to be with us._

“Thank you, Jormuna,” Loki said, resting his hand on a thick loop of his daughter's body, energy glowing under his fingers where he touched. “If you had not called her, she would be lost to us forever.”

Jormuna coiled and uncoiled her body, relishing her father’s touch. Tony tried to touch her as Loki had done, but his hand still went through her. Jormuna chuckled and held her head in front of his face, tasting the air.

_You must concentrate, step-father_ , she said, _you have tamed the energy of Midgard, can you not tame your own?_ Curious, she poked her sleek nose at the slowly moving patterns on Tony’s jacket, still following the routines he had set up days ago, patterns of armor fading in and out, gold highlights appearing and vanishing

Tony, surprised but pleased to be called step-father by Loki’s daughter, pulled a handful of nanites off his jacket into the palm of his hand. He concentrated on them, turning them into a miniature copy of Jormuna herself, coiling on his hand, mirroring her slow movements. Tony felt her pleasure in his mind, and she circled the little model, making it follow her, delighted that it did so. She looped her body through itself, a slow dance, and watched to see the model copy her exactly.

Fenra raised her furry head, and Tony pulled another handful of nanites into his other hand. He made a copy of Fenra, a small wolf cub, fluffy ears and clumsy paws, and Fenra’s eyes followed it. She stood up, and the model stood up, copying her gestures. The wolf-spirit trotted over to Tony, intrigued, nosing at the little wolf in his hand. Fenra’s shoulder was as high as Loki's was sitting down, but in the little copy she appeared as she was, a small cub, a child. Loki put out his hand and touched her fur as the ranger had done, helping her solidify her shape, her fur glowing and ruffling under his hand as though it were real. Tony copied the glow on the nanite copy, and Fenra watched it, unblinking, thoughtful.

_She has not seen herself,_ Jormuna told them. _She did not know what she was. Now she knows. It will help._

And indeed it seemed that Fenra's shape became more solid, the edges of her form less blurred, as she watched Tony’s model. Just as Jormuna had done, she started to move, watching the duplicate copy her. At first she padded backwards and forwards, then, seeing that was no challenge for the miniature, she became more playful, pretending to leap forwards, her tail high, swooshing through the air. Jormuna joined her game, flicking her long tail fully into the clearing for Fenra to chase. Tony put his hands together, the two models joining, Jormuna’s loops and coils twining around Fenra’s leaps and bounds.

Tony glanced over to Loki, enjoying the smile on his face as he watched his children play. Tony's heart beat with love. The flame that had burned there, hot and fierce, grew bigger, stronger. One flame burning for all of them, for their family. For Loki, for Fenra, for her half-sister and her step-father too. All of them together, as they should be.


	39. Prophecy

The children did not stay much longer. Fenra tired out quickly, her shape beginning to blur and scatter again, and Jormuna explained they would go to a safe place to rest.

 _There are places in this forest that are healing for us,_ she said, _that give us energy, and peace. Places it is not safe for you to go. We will return soon enough._

The sisters headed back into the forest, side by side, and their parents watched them go.

Loki’s eyes were bright, his hands twisting over and over each other in his lap, his lips pressed together as his children left the clearing.

Tony leaned up next to him, wrapped his arm around him where Jormuna’s coils had been. A tear formed in Loki's eye and ran down his cheek. The ranger come and sat with them, reaching out one hand to wipe Loki's tear.

“They are well, _Vatnsandur_ ,” he said, “They are safe here.”

Loki’s shoulders shook helplessly, “They should have been safe with _me_!” he choked out, then buried his face in his hands.

Tony and the ranger exchanged a glance, and without a word they both squeezed close on either side of Loki, comforting him.

“Loki, you did your best,” Tony said, and the ranger agreed.

“Odin Allfather himself is a formidable adversary for a water spirit,” he said, “You kept them safe from him as long as you could.”

Loki shrugged miserably, turning to face the ranger, “I didn’t know,” he said, “I didn’t know about Jormuna. He took her from me without even telling me. I would have come back!”

The ranger nodded, letting Loki rest his head on his shoulder, Tony rubbing his back, holding his hand. “It is perhaps better that you did not come,” he said, “Odin did not know she came to me. I would have felt his eye seeking her, as I feel it seeking Fenra. Do not worry,” he added, seeing their alarm, “He will not find them here. Or you. He has paid little enough attention to this place for millennia, except to hunt and for sport. He cannot now hope to pierce its secrets with his gaze.”

Loki bit his lip, unconvinced. “Do not underestimate him,” he warned, “He believes that Fenra will bring about his death, and there is little he would not do to avoid that fate.”

“Aye, well, he has little enough chance to avoid his own death,” the ranger said. “Even kings must die. When the end comes and the spirits leave this place, where does he think to hide?”

“The end?” Loki said, “You mean Ragnarok?”

The ranger nodded, “Aye,” he said, “The end of the cycle, and the beginning of the new. The spirits will ride out from Valhalla, from Folkvangr, and from this place too. Perhaps Odin will meet his end at Fenra’s teeth, but if he did not, he would meet it some other way that day.”

“But...but…” Loki said, unable to believe that the prophecy Odin sought to subvert was that of Ragnarok itself.

Tony jumped in, obviously thinking the same thing. “Wait,” he said, “This whole prophecy is the actual end-times for Asgard? That’s what he’s worried about?”

“Not just Asgard, Tony," Loki explained, "For the whole of the nine realms. It is the ultimate fate of the realms, to end and be reborn, the great cycle. The legends tell us it has happened before, and will happen again. An endless winter will ravage the land, war and starvation will follow. The gates of the spirit worlds will open for the final battle. All will end, and all will begin anew.”

The ranger leaned back on his hands, let the morning sun fall on his face, a picture of contentment. “Only a fool thinks he can avoid his fate,” he said. “And an even bigger fool would think he can live when all must die. When the spirits are released, we will be there among them. If Fenra should happen upon the one who tore her from her Modir, who killed her and sent her to the spirit world, well, perhaps she would give Odin something to remember her by. But until that time, we will not leave this place. We cannot.”

“What is this place?” Tony asked, “Why can’t you leave?”

“It’s a home for spirits who have nowhere else to go,” the ranger said, as though that was obvious. “I watch over them all, comfort them, care for them. The lost children, those who did not die the glorious death, those who death caught unawares, not innocent enough for Freya, not victorious enough for Valhalla, not content enough to rejoin the universe. They come to me. I would not leave them alone here.”

In the warm sunlight, the ranger looked no more than a man, strong, wild, steadfast, but he was more than that. He was a guardian of the spirits, he had cared for Loki, his water spirit, named him _Vatnsandur_ , he had called Tony _Onuranda,_ tamer of fire.

He had named them both, claimed them, given them a place in his forest. He had power here, and although Tony had no fear of him, he wanted to ensure they would not be in danger by staying here.

“OK," Tony said, "So we're not spirits, can we stay here for a while anyway? Spend time with Jormuna and Fenra? We'll have to go back and face Odin soon enough, try to get him to leave Fenra alone. But if it's OK with you, and you too Loki, it would be good to spend some time here first."

Loki eagerly nodded. He had always enjoyed this place, it was filled with peace, with good energy, and he welcomed the chance to be with his children. He would stay for as long as they could.

"Of course _Onuranda,"_ the ranger said, "You are welcome here. Stay as long as you wish, return whenever you wish. And you too, of course, _Vatnsandur_ .” He stood up, rolled up his furs and picked up his pack. “I have some things to attend to, but I will return later today.” He pointed in the direction of the bubbling sound of water. “The _lax_ are running in the stream,” he said, “You used to catch them with a spear, and cook them for me, do you remember, _Vatnsandur_?”

Loki nodded. Of course he remembered. Standing naked in the stream, cool spring water flowing up to his calves, spear in his hand, waiting for the perfect strike, always aware of the ranger watching him from the bank, his appreciative gaze holding promises for later. Loki blushed, and Tony looked at him, eyebrows raised, interested in that reaction.

The ranger smiled at them both and left the clearing, seeming to blend into the trees and vanish before he was even a few steps past the treeline.

Tony pulled at Loki’s jacket with greedy hands. “So, fishing huh? I'm guessing by that look he gave you it's naked fishing, right? You're gonna need to take this off. I’ll help.”

Loki laughed and let Tony pull off his clothes, his heart light. “You’re just as bad as he was,” he complained, smiling, “Always wanting to undress me.”

Tony hummed, “Can you blame us?” he said. “You’re so beautiful naked.” He captured Loki's mouth with his, kissing him deeply, running his hand under his shirt, pulling it off over his head with a quick motion. He pushed Loki down on his back and started to work on his boots and pants.

Loki laughed, breathless, “I thought I was to go spear-fishing,” he said as Tony finally had him naked on the ground and began working on his own clothes.

“Later,” Tony said, his eyes dark, yanking off his jacket and shirt, opening his pants. “Later, I want to show you _my_ spear first.” Loki giggled at the terrible pun, and Tony pulled his legs up over his shoulders, leaning over him, bending him in half, his knees touching his chest, his feet up over his head.

“God you’re so flexible," he said, "I love you so much. Do your magic.”

Loki did, and he lay on the grass, relaxed and surrendered, the sky above them, the trees surrounding them as Tony took him, slow and easy and loving, pressing kisses to Loki’s neck, his shoulders, his chest, anywhere he could reach.

“I love you, Loki, _Vatnsadnur_ , water spirit,” he said, and Loki heard the truth in his voice. He loved him all, past and present and future.

“I love you too, Antony, _Onuranda,_ tamer of fire,” he said, “I love you too.”


	40. Fishing

It  _ was  _ naked fishing, much to Tony’s delight. Loki did not re-dress after their tumble on the grassy ground of the clearing, his only attire his emerald ring and the golden band of nanites Tony had wrapped around his wrist back on Earth. He producing a knife from nowhere and cut a branch for a spear. He neatly trimmed the needles and bark, the white wood underneath filling the clearing with the intense scent of cut pine. Pared to a point, the spear spun easily in Loki's fingers, blurring with speed, flipped from hand to hand and over his shoulders.

“Follow me,” he said, catching the spear and padding down a nearly invisible game trail. Tony was only too glad to follow him. The view was wonderful, grass-stained skin and all. Loki smiled over his shoulder, as though well aware of what Tony was thinking. Tony grinned back, happy to be predictable.

The stream was shallow but fast-running, tumbling over stones and into pools, the water clean and clear. Loki walked the bank for a few minutes, looking for the best fishing spot. Tony could see the fish in the stream,  _ Lox, _ the ranger had called them. They were all swimming upstream, their silver scales flashing under the water. Loki stood on a large flat rock, the water running only a few inches deep, just touching his ankles. Behind him, the stream fell into a deep pool, and ahead of him it split into gullies and runnels, tumbled over stones and miniature waterfalls. Loki directed Tony to sit on the bank and be quiet, which he did.

Tony longed for his camera as Loki stood spear in hand, poised and still as a statue, watching the water. He could be carved from marble, he could be in a museum, his raised arm unwavering, his eyes unblinking, the silver fish flashing around his feet. Tony held his breath, unwilling to make a single sound, until with an explosive downward thrust Loki speared a fish, and in the same motion flipped it up onto the bank at Tony’s feet.

Tony would be a liar if he said he was not impressed. He was. He was often impressed by Loki, but spear-fishing was something he had never expected he would excel at. Whenever the last time was Loki had done it, he had not lost the knack, and soon four shining fish lay on the grass. Tony hoped he would not have to prepare them. He had no idea how, and also, gross. He did not want to seem completely useless in comparison to Loki's competence, so he collected more wood. When he came back with a heavy armful of sticks and branches, Loki had already cleaned the fish and had them neatly hanging from his spear.

“I’m going to bathe,” Loki said, displaying his scaly hands. Tony felt pretty icky himself, he had slept in his clothes for two days, so despite the lack of towels, soap, or warm water, he stripped off and joined Loki in the deep pool behind his fishing spot.

“There’s no monsters in here, are there?” Tony asked, only half joking, shivering as he lowered himself into the chill water.

“None that will bother us, my love,” Loki said with a smile. He swam the width of the stream and back, ducking his head under the water and sluicing off his hair. Loki seemed to relish it, but the water was too cold for Tony’s taste. He soon declared himself clean and scrambled back out onto the bank, laying in the warm sun until he was dry enough to pull his clothes back on.

Loki stayed in the pool, occasionally splashing water in Tony’s direction, but mostly just enjoying himself. He swam with long, easy strokes across the stream, diving to the bottom and showing Tony what interesting rocks he could find.

Tony watched and day-dreamed about taking Loki to Malibu. It was practically criminal that he had not done so yet. He had an outdoor pool there, with views over the ocean, not to mention his private cove and the ocean itself. Loki would enjoy it far more than the indoor pool he had in the tower. It was in the basement with no windows, and only the chemical smell of chlorine in the air. Seeing him swim here, out in the forest, in the cool, clear stream, Tony could see how the ranger had come to name him as he had.

As though summoned by this thought, a call of, “Ho!” came across the stream. Tony and Loki both looked up to see the ranger on the far bank, his pack over his shoulder, and another cloth sack in his hand. Tony checked on Loki, making sure he was comfortable. If he looked unhappy Tony was ready to offer to join the ranger back at their camp, and let Loki swim in peace. But Loki was already swimming across the stream to greet him, his pale skin gleaming under the water, like a silver fish himself.

Tony could not hear what they were saying over the noise of the water, but Loki looked perfectly comfortable. It would not be the first time the ranger had seen him swimming naked, after all. Loki proudly pointed up to the bank where his fish were waiting, and the ranger gave an approving nod. Loki carried on swimming, and Tony gave a lazy wave, beckoning the ranger over to his side of the water. He crossed the stream above the pool in three long strides, his boots barely making a splash.

_ “Onuranda,”  _ he said, the light reflecting from the water sparkling in his eyes, “May I join you?”

Tony glanced back to Loki, found him looking up at him, his palms flat on the surface of the water. Tony nodded and gestured to the grass next to him, glad he did not have to get up and move that stack of wood quite yet. The ranger set his packs down under the same tree as the wood and the fish, then came back and sprawled out next to Tony, both of them looking down on Loki swimming below.

They sat a few minutes in silence, which Tony could not tolerate, so he said, “Loki told me about you. About how you found him in a river.”

The ranger’s eyes crinkled, and he nodded, “That is true,” he said, “But I knew him before then. He had been coming to my forest for years, and I kept watch over him."

Tony leaned up on his elbow, "Did he know?"

The ranger shrugged, "He knew of the spirits, he knew he was not alone here. He talked to the trees, to the birds and animals, to the spirits, and to me, before he met me. He was lonely."

Tony's heart hurt for young Loki, a lonely prince coming by himself to a deep forest, to feel less isolated. "Is that why you showed yourself?" he asked.

The ranger avoided the question. "I knew he was a water spirit the first time he visited. I let him come and go, and find the secret places, and seek peace here. The spirits liked him, especially the children. He was sad though, always. It is hard for a water spirit to dwell away from their kind.”

Tony nodded. Loki had not known of his true nature, his Jotun heritage, the reason why he always was second best in his parent’s eyes. Call him a Jotun, or a water spirit, but he did not fit in, and part of him had known it, even then.

The ranger smiled, banishing the melancholy mood. “But yes, it is true, the first time we came face-to-face, he was in a river, bathing, playing, as he is now.”

Side by side, they watched Loki swim, unselfconscious, unconcerned of his observers, contented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I don't know about you all, but I'm feeling a certain Tony/Loki/Ranger vibe might be growing? What do you think?


	41. Soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midweek update! Surprise!

* * *

The sun was casting long shadows on the ground when the ranger raised his head. “The children are back,” he said, breaking the companionable quiet of the stream bank. “I’ll get started on a meal.” He climbed to his feet and headed back up the path, picking up his packs and the fish as he passed. Loki noticed him leaving and finally climbed out of the water. He cast a quick spell to dry himself off and retrieve his clothes from the clearing where he had left them. Tony picked up his armfuls of wood and they walked along the narrow trail back to the camp. Halfway there, nothing but trees around them, Tony stopped and turned to Loki, awkwardly shifting the branches in his arms.

“Hey, so,” he said, “I’m pretty sure he’s still into you.”

Loki’s mouth gaped, “Tony, I would not do any such thing…” he started, but Tony shook his head.

“No, no, no,” he said, “I know. I mean...he cares about you. He likes you. He still thinks you’re hot. Which you are. And he’s Jormuna’s dad, and Fenra’s step-dad. I mean...it’s not like he’s some random guy.”

Loki recovered from his surprise and took half the branches from Tony’s fumbling grip. “What are you saying, Tony?” he asked.

Tony shrugged, unsure himself what he was saying. “I guess...think about it?” he said. “You deserve to have everything you want. Everything that would make you happy.”

They started moving again, too close to the camp, too eager to see their children to discuss it in any more depth. “You make me happy, Tony,” Loki said as they walked

“Well yeah, of course, I’m awesome," Tony smiled. “But...um...I guess if it’s something that would increase your happiness, I’m open to it. That’s all.”

Loki hummed and didn’t saying anything further. Moments later they entered the clearing. Fenra and Jormuna were there, Fenra enjoying a shape-refining cuddle with the ranger, Jormuna swooshing and swirling around the clearing, playing with her loops and coils.

“Hello darlings,” Loki said, a soft smile on his face, and all three of them looked up at him.

_Nailed it_ , Tony thought to himself, taking in the ranger’s expression when he stared at Loki. Outwardly he said, “Hey kids, you good?”

Fenra gave him a lazy wag of her tail, laying on her side, the ranger’s hands deep in her glowing fur. Jormuna looped around and hovered her head in the air.

_Greetings, Modir, Stepfather,_ she said, her excited voice in his head already natural to him, _There are soldiers in the forest!_

Loki shuddered and took a step back, reaching for Tony’s arm. Tony dropped his stack of wood, and moved closer to Loki, protectively.

“Now, Jormuna, don’t get worked up,” the ranger said, still in his relaxed pose on the ground with Fenra. “I know where they are. They will not find us. They can blunder about all they want, but they will leave empty-handed. Just leave them be.”

If a snake could pout, Jormuna would do it. She turned her head upside-down and rolled a long loop all the way down to the tip of her tail.

_But the one with the hammer has crackling magic!_ she complained.

“Thor!” Tony and Loki said at the same time, then looked at the ranger. He nodded.

“Aye, Prince Thor is with them,” he said, “But he does not seem well pleased to be here. I was going to tell you shortly.” He gave Jormuna a look and she righted her head, pleased to have at least caused a little mischief.

“They can’t find us?” Tony asked, wanting to be sure they were still safe where they were.

The ranger shook his head. “Not unless I want them to,” he said. “They will follow each other in circles and never know it. They will return to Odin Allfather with tales of how they found the hidden depths of the forests, but they will do no harm. As long as we stay away from them.” He gave Jormuna another look, and she tasted the air innocently.

Fenra got up from her repose and trotted over to Tony. Already her shape was clearer, the edges more refined, her glow brighter. She was growing stronger, his daughter. She nosed at the palm of his hand, looked at him and then nosed him again. Tony understood what she wanted, and he swept nanites off his shirt to make another little copy of her in his palm. She gave a wolfish smile when she saw it, and sat down and rolled over to watch it mirror her movements.

The ranger got up and started building a fire. He opened the extra pack to reveal flat bread and vegetables the looked like yellow carrots. He and Loki set the fish on skewers and soon the smell of a delicious meal wafted through the clearing. Tony’s mouth watered, and he made Fenra's little double eat a fish. She gave a silent laugh, and he cautiously held out his hand to try and touch her again, as Loki and the ranger had done. His hand still went through her shape, this time feeling a slight buzz of energy as he touched the space she occupied. Fenra nosed his hand again, impatient that the double had stopped copying her. Tony set it down on the ground, allowing it to scamper off on it’s too-big paws, chased by Fenra on her own, much bigger, too-big paws.

Jormuna wrapped herself loosely around the fire, enclosing the area with her body, making a cozy space for them to gather and eat. The three men ate with their fingers, hot fish and yellow carrots piled on top of the flat bread. It was delicious. Fresh and tasty, the clean air and the sounds of the pine forest enhancing the flavors, a peaceful meal shared with friends.

“Tell us about the soldiers,” Loki asked, when they had satisfied their hunger.

The ranger licked his fingers and lay back on his elbows, “There are thirteen, plus Prince Thor,” he said. “Six are palace guards. They stay close to Thor and are only concerned with securing their camp, patrolling, and ensuring the safety of their prince. Their leader is competent, she has the trust of Thor, and she does not like the other six.”

“Who are the other six?” Tony asked, anxious. He did not know why they were in the forest, or how Thor had been persuaded to follow them after refusing to do so in front of Odin himself.

The ranger turned up his lip. “They are hunters,” he said, “Spirit hunters, witch hunters, mages who misuse their powers. They will find nothing here. My spirits are protected from the likes of them.”

Loki chewed his lip. “They must be looking for...us.” he said, not wanted to upset Fenra by calling her name. But he knew she was the one they looked for. Odin’s future death. Odin wanted her destroyed, and he had sent these witch-hunters to do his bidding.

“You said thirteen _plus_ Thor,” Tony said, the omission niggling in his brain, “Who’s the other one?”

“A page,” the ranger said, shrugging, “Prince Thor bought a page with him. She is a wise one. She left an offering for the spirits when all backs were turned.” The ranger pointed to the cloth bag he had brought with him, that had held the bread and vegetables.

Loki sat up, a smile breaking on his face, “Did she have one hand?” he said, holding up his own left hand.

The ranger nodded. “She did,” he said, “Do you know her?”

“Erla. She used to be _my_ page,” Loki said, rubbing his face in his hands, hiding his smile. “Oh that girl. I try to keep her out of trouble, and she comes seeking it!”

Jormuna laughed to herself, uncoiled and went to play with Fenra. _She sounds more fun than the rest of them_ , she said as she cast a lazy loop around her father as she left, her equivalent of a hug.

“You stay away from them, Jormuna,” the ranger warned. “They will never find you but for you tripping one up with your tail!”

_Yes, father,_ she said, and tipped her head to the side, her smile.

“Well,” the ranger said, reaching for the bag again, “Your page left you some fruit, too.” He tipped out two apples, held them out to Tony and Loki. Loki took one but pushed the other back, not letting Tony take it.

“Don’t you already have an apple, Antony?” he asked, innocently.

Tony smiled and reached for his jacket, abandoned on the ground where he had tossed it that morning. He pulled the apple out of his pocket, perfect and golden. It made the other two normal apples look dull and lifeless in comparison. He tossed it in the air and caught it, amused by Loki’s scandalized expression.

“This one, you mean? So I’m kinda holding onto it,” he said, “Until I know I’m not going to be living for thousands of years by myself. Until I get an answer to a question I asked. Loki.”

Loki blushed and took a bite of his own apple to distract himself. The ranger was watching them, amused, and Tony didn’t mind at all that he saw their intimate moments. He already felt like one of the family. Fenra and Jormuna came over too, drawn by the golden light of the apple in Tony’s hand. Fenra nosed at it, curious, and Jormuna said _Step-father, you must eat it! We would not be without you, after just meeting you!_ She looped a curl around him, and Fenra too put her ghostly nose against Tony’s neck, the faint buzz of power all Tony could feel of her.

Tony petted them both, or tried too, his hands touching the air around them in his own version of affection. He locked eyes with Loki.

“Well?” he said, and Loki rolled his eyes, trying and failing to keep the smile from his face. Tony had intended to wait until they returned to Earth, but here, with the safety of the forest around them, with their children and their friend, it seemed the perfect time. Tony held his breath. All eyes turned to Loki.

“Eat it, you foolish man,” he said.

And Tony did.


	42. Stories and Memories

Tony ate the whole apple, core and all, and not ten minutes later, right after claiming he felt no effects at all, he fell fast asleep. He slumped over with his head on Loki’s knee, an uncomfortable position for both of them. Loki wriggled out from under his dead weight, and the ranger tossed over a rolled up blanket to put under his head. Loki stayed next to him, one hand on his shoulder, checking his breathing, feeling for his heartbeat. He did not know what manner of transformation Tony would undergo, a mortal eating one of Idunn's apples was such a rare occurrence. It was too late to worry about it now, and Loki had some hope that Odin would not have given it to him if it would do any harm. He had needed Tony alive and well for his plan to keep Loki as a slave to work, after all.

The sun was going down, dusk coming early under the tall trees. Fenra trotted over, her little nanite double still with her. She sniffed at Tony's sleeping form and flopped down next to him. Her golden glow was stronger in the dimming light, and she snuggled up to Tony's back and shoved her nose under Loki’s hand, claiming it for herself.

The ranger smiled at them and stood up, “I will see to the horses before night,” he said, heading over to the pair on their line on the other side of the clearing. The horses seemed content with their stay in the forest, lazing their days in the warm sun and eating the sweet forest grass. Stablemaster Girn would be happy to see them well looked after. Although Loki had often sneaked horses out of his stable, he had always returned them in good condition. This time would be no different. Loki watched the ranger move their long line to a new location and spend time with each of them, petting their ears and talking to them.

Jormuna coiled herself around the clearing, her long body always moving. She made the horses skittish, and she knew it. She delighted in hovering her head slowly into their field of vision from behind, making them turn in nervous circles. The ranger gently scolded her, shooing her away with an indulgent smile. She did her sideways head-twist of satisfaction and coiled over to Loki.

_ Modir _ , she said, wrapping a coil around him,  _ Modir, tell us a story. Tell us the story of how we came to be. _

Fenra opened her golden eyes and pricked up her ears at that. Loki’s heart sank. He owed his children the truth, but it was no happy tale. It did not make him seem brave, or strong, or noble. It made him seem weak, foolish, and selfish. But he had had enough secrets in his life. If his children wanted to know about their origins, he would tell them.

“Very well, my loves,” he said, “I will tell you, but it is a sad tale. It is heavy on my heart, and my only joy in it is to have you here with me now to tell it to.”

Jormuna settled down, heaping herself around the fire again, wrapping Loki, Fenra and the sleeping Tony in her coils. The ranger returned and sat down with them. He offered Loki a handful of the sweet berries that he had quickly gathered.

Loki prepared himself, sitting up straight, remembering many other fire-lit tales he had told in happier times. He could do this. “Your story, Jormuna, begins here in this very clearing,” he said, and Jormuna rolled her body with pleasure. “Years ago, your father and I were well acquainted. I could not visit often but when I did come, we spent many happy hours together.”

_ Kissing _ ? Jormuna asked, her head rearing back in displeasure. Loki shared a smile with the ranger.

“Yes, my love, kissing,” he said, his face heating at the memory of all the ‘kissing’ he and the ranger used to do. He had probably been ‘kissed’ by the ranger on every patch of ground in this whole clearing, and many others besides.

Jormuna tasted the air, shifting her body as she came to terms with her parents admitting to kissing.  _ Why could you not come here often?  _ she asked, changing the subject.

“I will tell you,” Loki said, patient with her questions. Of anyone, he knew what it was for a child to be curious about their history. “It is because I was a prince, and princes have many responsibilities and little time. I came when I could.”

Jormuna was content with that, and Fenra, her head still propped up on Tony’s sleeping shoulder, wiggled her ears for him to continue.

Loki took a breath. “This is the sad part,” he warned, “Odin Allfather, who told me he was my father, tricked me into drinking some poison. The poison released your spirit from my body, without me even knowing.

Jormuna hissed, her coils shifting,  _ Why did the he do that? _ she demanded.

“He had many reasons,” Loki said thoughtfully, as he wondered what had been behind Odin’s decision that first time. “If I had known you were my child, I would have known he was not my father. I think that is the main reason. He did it to protect the lie that he told me. He thought your spirit would return to the universe, but instead your father called you to him, and cared for you here in the forest. ”

Fenra tucked her nose under Loki’s hand, reminding him that she was still there, his little wolf cub. Loki smiled at her, ruffled her glowing ears.

“I am afraid there is more sadness to come,” he said. The ranger handed him a few more berries to eat, a wordless comfort, not interrupting his tale-telling, but supporting him in telling it.

“For a time after that, I thought I could be a good prince. I tried my best, my loves. I did everything I was supposed to do, but I was not good enough. I failed, and I fell into an evil place, where I had to chose to do bad things to other people, or to die. I chose to live, and I did the bad things.” Loki paused, touching his hand to Tony's cheek, the warmth of his skin grounding him. He saw the flash of emerald on his finger, the band around his wrist, the juice of the berries on his fingers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“As punishment for the bad things I did, the Allfather sent me to another world, where they hurt me a lot.” He rubbed his eyes, overwhelmed by the memory of his two years in the hands of Hreidmar of the Nidavallir, enslaved, tortured, raped. Jormuna slid her head over into his lap, her scales cool and glowing under his fingers. Loki stroked her scales and continued, “But my brother, Prince Thor, took me away from there.”

That got Jormuna’s attention,  _ Prince Thor with the crackling magic? _ she asked.

“Yes,” Loki said, smiling at her excitement. “Yes, Prince Thor with the crackling magic is my brother. He rescued me and his friend Antony took care of me while I got better. By then, I knew the king was not my father, and I found out you, Fenra, were growing in my belly, a tiny seed.”

_ More kissing _ , Jormuna said, disapproving, but Fenra perked up at the mention of her name, waiting to see what happened next.

Loki smiled faded. “The Allfather told me I had to drink the poison again, and I didn't want to do it." He tried to simplify the tale for them to understand, but also to keep to the truth of it. “But if I didn’t, the Allfather would take me away from Antony, and send me back to the place where they hurt me. And my brother would not find me a second time, and I would die there, alone. So I drank it.” Loki hung his head, ashamed of what he had done, afraid that Fenra would reject him for it, that he had cast her spirit out to save his own freedom.

Jormuna interrupted Loki's melancholy.  _ And then I felt your spirit, and I called to you!  _ She said, breathless with pride at her role in Fenra's story.  _ And you came here to the forest to be with us! And now we are all together! _

Fenra gave Jormuna a wolfy smile, and gave Loki's hand a ghostly lick. She did not seen upset with what Loki had told her. Perhaps she did not fully understand it yet.

“That is a hard tale, Vatnsandur,” the ranger said, “I am sorry for what you have suffered since you have been gone."

Loki nodded, kneaded his fingers together. Now he had told his tale, a weight was gone from him, although the sadness of it remained, some of the guilt was gone.

The ranger looked over at Tony. "Your brother," he asked, hesitating, checking that Tony was still asleep, "He arranged for you to be married to his friend?" He worded the question carefully, mindful of the children listening.

Loki quirked his lip, “He did not intend to,” he said. “Antony is a great warrior and a powerful man on Midgard. He is a crafter without compare. His home has many defenses, weapons he built himself, and it is guarded by a spirit he created. My brother thought I would be safe there. And he was right. But no, he did not chose him as my husband.”

The ranger nodded, relaxing, “That is good. You chose him yourself, then.”

“I did,” Loki said, surprised that it was true. As little as he got to chose anything is in his life, he had chosen Tony. Tony had let him go, he had freed him, released him, and Loki had decided to come back of his own accord. Loki ruffled the sleeping man’s hair.

Tony had been his choice, and it had been a good one.


	43. Bold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took all day! Had to wrangle with Loki to figure out what he wanted to do. He's indecisive, but we got there! Tags are updated, Loki/Ranger is on the horizon.

Tony was still asleep when the sun was high in the sky the next day. Loki checked in on him often, and when the children returned from their sleeping place they too stayed close, taking turns watching over him.

Fenra was with him when he woke, laying next to him with her nose on her paws, her little duplicate still by her side. The spirit-wolf sat up, ears pricked up, attracting the attention of Loki and Jormuna, and seconds later Tony’s eyes opened. He saw Fenra watching him and smiled.

“Good morning, beautiful girl,” he said, yawning widely and stretching out his every muscle.

“Tony!” Loki said, rushing over to him. “You are well? How do you feel? Are you...did it…?”

Tony pulled Loki in for a kiss, wrapping him up in his arms, laying back down, tumbling Loki over with him.

“I feel great!” he said, “Amazing! Like when I had the healing stone overdose, only less hyper. What did I miss? Feels like I’ve been asleep for days! Is everyone OK?” Tony looked around, counting off Loki, Fenra and Jormuna. “Where’s the other one?” he asked, “He needs a name, he gave us all names. What’s  _ his  _ name?”

Loki primly brushed himself off, sitting down on a nearby fur. “We are all well, Tony. It has only been one night. As for names, you will have to ask him yourself.”

“Maybe I will!” Tony said, springing to his feet, swinging his arms, bouncing on his toes. “I feel amazing! Who wants to be chased?” Fenra immediately jumped up, a wide, wolfy smile on her face, tripping over her too-big paws in her eagerness to play. Tony whooped and dashed towards her and she fled, her tail high in the air. Loki watched open-mouthed as his husband chased the glowing wolf cub all over the clearing. Jormuna turned her nose up. She was too mature for such foolish games, but after a few minutes she began to loop around herself, her tail swooshing backward and forwards.

“Go on, Jormuna,” Loki said, with a smile, “He needs more of a challenge than your sister.” It was true, Fenra was too eager to be caught. She loved it when Tony dived onto her and made her whole body glow and shiver as he fell through her. She was clearly letting him win. Jormuna joined the game, her long, thick body surprisingly maneuverable, rearing up into the air when Tony nearly had her, making an archway for Tony to stumble through. Between them Loki could hope they would use up some of Tony’s extra energy. He had no idea if this was the usual effect of a mortal eating an apple of immortality, but it seemed harmless enough.

“He is well, then?” came the voice of the ranger from behind him. Loki turned to see him walking out of the forest, eye sparkling,  another cloth bag in his hand.

"He is," Loki replied, and it was the most natural thing in the world for him to lean towards the ranger with a kiss to welcome him back. The ranger put his arm around Loki’s shoulders and squeezed. He pressed another kiss to his hair as they watched Tony dash about the clearing, trying and failing to catch both children at once.

“Onuranda, he is not a jealous husband?” the ranger asked, after Tony saw them standing there together and threw a wave in their direction, carrying on with his game.

Loki leaned his head on the ranger's shoulder, breathing in his familiar, comforting scent. “Not over  _ you _ ,” he said. It was true. Loki loved Tony, he never wanted to be without him, his love and desire for him was as strong as it had ever been, a bottomless well. But love grew more love. Loki ran his fingertips over the emerald on his finger. Tony was not jealous, because he had no need to be.

“He told you this?” the ranger said. 

Loki turned and faced him, “He did,” he said, “He knows what you have done for me. He thinks well of you. He is not jealous of you. He told me himself.”

The ranger kissed him again, on his cheek, his forehead, his jaw. “He has your heart, does he not, this husband of yours? And you have his. But I am as fond of you as I have ever been, and I have missed you,  _ Vatnsandur. _ ”

Loki nodded, “And I you,” he said, his pulse increasing as the reality of what he was saying caught up to him. Tony had given him his blessing to rekindle what he had had with the ranger, and he was going to do it. Being here in the safety of the forest had made him bold.

“Hey you two,” Tony said, skidding to a stop in front of them, his clothes, face and hair covered in a light coating of dust from rolling on the ground. He was not even out of breath, his eyes shining with energy and joy. “I’m gonna go for a swim with the kids, you wanna come? Or you could stay here and... _ catch up _ ?” He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at them as he said it. Loki blushed and the ranger laughed out loud.

“ _ Onuranda _ , I do not think I have ever met anyone quite like you,” he said, his arm still comfortable around Loki’s shoulder.

“I get that a lot,” Tony said. He gave Loki a quick kiss and headed off to the game trail, “Come if you want,” he said over his shoulder, “Or I’ll see you in a couple hours!” Fenra and Jormuna followed him, falling over each other and themselves, giddy with high spirits from their game.

Loki felt a tug as they left. He did not like his family to be separated. They would have little enough time together, and it would not be long before reality returned and this idyll was over. “I think I will fish, while they swim,” he said, and the ranger nodded, accepting his choice. Loki picked up his spear and they strolled after the rest of their family, hand in hand.


	44. A Water Spirit, Alone in the Forest at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOooooo it's Tony/Loki/Ranger time! You can skip this chapter if you're not into it.

Tony swam, the cold water no longer seeming to bother him at all. Fenra jumped in with him, the water swirling around and through her golden shape, her glow lighting the water from beneath. Jormuna was too big for the pool, but she had more control of her shape and she could splash and play along with them. Judging by the wet pants, shirt and jacket dumped on the bank Tony had jumped in fully dressed. Or been pushed, Loki thought, Jormuna’s mischievous nature coming to his mind. He laid Tony's clothes over branches to dry off, and then took off his own shirt and rolled up his pants to fish. The two adults here may enjoy watching him fish naked, but his children had no need to see it. The water on his fishing rock only came up to his ankles anyway.

The ranger deftly caught the fish he tossed from his spear, and he did not stop at four this time. He had caught enough to smoke and eat for several days before he went to sit with his feet dangling into the pool. The ranger took the fish to clean a little further downstream from the pool.

Tony swam over to him, put his wet hands on Loki’s knees and pulled himself up for a kiss. “You good?” he asked.

“Yes Tony,” Loki replied, “All is well. I just wanted us to be together. We have so little time here. We will have to return and face Odin before too long. You are kind to think to allow me to indulge myself, but I would rather be with you both, and with the children.”

Tony nodded and dropped back into the water, “Up to you, babe,” he said, “Totally up to you.”

Loki smiled and leaned down for another kiss, “Perhaps later, when the children are gone to sleep...” he was going to say, 'we could talk more', but Tony jumped in, his eyes wide, pretending scandalized surprise.

“Oh I see how it is,” he teased, “You want two together. Well, never let it be said I would let any desire of yours go unsatisfied, my love.”

Loki flushed to the roots of his hair, a mental image forming in his mind that would not be ignored.

“Tony! No!” he said in a fierce whisper, aware of the children playing on the other side of the pool, “That is not what I meant!”

“Really?" Tony said, serious all of a sudden, "Because your beautiful blush there is telling me something different.” He raised his eyebrows, taking the opportunity to lift himself out of the water for another kiss.

Loki stared at him, his mind working in overdrive. It was something he had never done. Of course, it had been done to him on Nidavellir, forcefully, repeatedly, and without his consent, but that was different. That was not loving affection from people that he trusted. That was as different as his games with Tony were from his brutal treatment from Hreidmar. He knew the difference, and every time he took his pleasure on his own terms, it overwrote more and more of what had been done to him. Could he overwrite this too?

Tony was watching him carefully, scanning his face, looking for clues. “Give me a color,” he said eventually.

Loki bit his lip. If there was ever going to be a chance to do this, it was here and now, with Tony and his ranger. Both had proved themselves trustworthy, both knew him well, both knew what he liked. He took a deep breath, his hands clenched tight in his lap, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Green,” he said.

Tony lifted himself up for a gentle kiss. “Your wish is my command, my love,” he said, and then as if nothing had passed between them, he went back to swimming.

When the light started to fade, Tony dressed in his damp clothes and walked back to the clearing with the ranger, helping him carry the fish that Loki had caught. He winked at Loki as they passed, and Loki sat where he was, his skin prickling, knowing that Tony and the ranger were talking about him. Fenra was still gliding through the water, Jormuna snapping her spectral jaws at the fish climbing the waterfall. Loki stayed with them until the sun was brushing the treetops.

By the time they got back to the clearing, the children were tired, especially Fenra. Her shape was getting blurry again, and she clearly did not like it, pawing at herself and shaking her fur over and over. Jormuna quickly said their goodbyes, a protective coil wrapped around the wolf cub. She escorted her sister back into the forest, heading to their secret sleeping-place.

Tony and the ranger had set the fish to smoke over the fire, and while they waited the ranger pulled out the cloth bag. “Your page left another offering,” he said to Loki, and took out more vegetables and apples. No bread this time, but Erla had sneaked a wrapped up cake, similar to the one Loki and Tony had shared on their first night out of the city.

“How are they faring?” Loki asked, setting the vegetables and apples to bake around the edges of the fire.

“The hunters are convinced they are only moments away from success,” the ranger said, leaning back on his elbows. “Every spark in their crystals is a clue to them, and the trees delight in shaking their branches and sending sparks in all directions. They do not like these hunters. They have no respect for the forest. They tried to take an axe to a tree! As if new wood would even burn.” He curled his lip, disdainful, and pointed his own fire of dead wood, long dry and aged, picked up from the forest floor. “There is plenty of wood for the taking, for those who have eyes. The guard captain scolded them for fools and took their axe away. She has little patience for them.”

“And Thor?” Loki asked.

The ranger smiled, “Your brother is with the trees, he does not like the hunters either,” he said. “He has been walking the game trails, sparking his hammer, sending it flying above the branches. I am sure if anyone asked him he would have no idea that the energy would be picked up in the hunter's crystals.”

Loki laughed, pleased at Thor’s antics. He was always willing to play the oaf when he needed to, but he was no fool. He knew Mjolnir’s magic and its effects better than any hunter.

“Erla?” Loki said, and the ranger's face softened with a fond smile.

“She is a good girl,” he said, “She talks to the spirits, sits with them. They like her. She left this," he pointed to the cloth bag, “in the same spot as before, but I am sure she knows no spirit took it.”

They ate their dinner under the stars, smoked fish and baked vegetables eaten with their fingers from wooden skewers. Loki looked up at the sky above them, crowning the clearing with its glory, bright colors shining above them. He could not ask for a more beautiful place, or better food, or better company.

And speaking of company, Loki was sitting between Tony and the ranger, the three of them in a rough semi-circle around the fire. He had briefly forgotten his conversation with Tony, but he was soon reminded. When they were finished eating, Tony scooted up behind him, bracketing him between his knees, turning him to face the ranger. Loki stiffened, nervous, and Tony kissed his neck, gentle and reassuring.

“OK babe?” he asked, and Loki nodded, his breath coming fast, already aroused, knowing what was coming. He kept his hands flat, palms open on his thighs. The ranger watched them, firelight dancing in his deep eyes.

Tony’s clever fingers found the ties to Loki’s tunic. He pulled the first one open, tugging at the cloth to show a few inches of Loki’s collarbone.

“Loki,” Tony said, pressing a kiss to his newly exposed skin, “Why don’t you tell our friend what you want?”

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, horrified. Surely Tony was not going to make him say it! He must have already talked to the ranger, told him of Loki's desire, there was no need to make him humiliate himself.

Warm, calloused hands brushed over his, and he opened his eyes. The ranger was in front of him, his expression kind. He lifted one of Loki’s hands and kissed it.

“I would like to hear it from you, Vatnsandur,” he said, his eyes intent.

Loki's breath was coming faster, and he tried to calm down, to control himself. He nodded, “Yes,” he said, “But you do not have to! I do not mind if you do not. It is only...it is true, that I think I would like it. If you want to.”

Despite the incoherence of Loki’s reply, the ranger seemed to understand. He smiled, not his usual eye-crinkling smile, but the smile of a predator who has spied a tender and delicious morsel left unattended. Loki shivered. He knew that smile from long ago. The ranger slid one hand up to his throat, his big hand cupped around Loki's neck, his thumb under his chin, tipping his head back, Loki's pulse wild under his palm, Tony's hands steadying him from behind, the ranger holding him from the front.

“ _ Onuranda _ ,” the ranger said, turning to Tony, talking over Loki's shoulder as though he was not even there, his deep voice vibrating with desire. “What have we here? A little water spirit, out in the forest at night? All alone?”

Tony’s answering grin pressed to Loki’s neck, all teeth, and Loki shook as heat washed over him from head to toe. His head fell back onto Tony’s shoulder, surrendered. He would let them do what they wanted. He would be their water spirit, and the forest ranger and the tamer-of-fire would have their way with him.

He could be  _ Vatnsandur _ , and he could trust that they would take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fade-to-black on the actual sex, I might write it as a standalone if people are into it. I'm kind of into them, but the plot is about to start up again, so who knows!


	45. Companions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* More Tony/Loki/Ranger

It was deep in the night before they were done. Tony and the ranger kept Loki occupied for hours, passing him between them, making such use of him as they wanted, keeping him naked on the ranger’s warm furs, their cherished water spirit. They treated him kindly, gently, soothed him like a frightened animal, but they made him perform to their liking, praised him when he did, corrected him with firm hands when he did not, then kissed away his tears and made him try again. He was exhausted, well used, desperate for his own climax, which had been denied him for hours. His begging had no effect, expect an indulgent smile from whichever was using him, or a remark between them as to his eagerness. They talked over his head, and Tony could tell that was what Loki loved the most, to be discussed as though he was not there, as though he could not understand what they said about him, about his body, the heat and tightness of his ass, the warmth of his mouth, the softness of his hair. He was their plaything, their willing, obedient toy, their water spirit, and he could not get enough of it.

The ranger finished inside him for the final time with a low groan, his hands tight on Loki’s hips, Tony holding his hands above his head, keeping them away from his needy length. Loki was shaking, trembling as they rolled him over on his back and lay on either side of him. They kept him between them, his arms above his head, each holding a wrist. Loki’s eyes were wild, dark, flicking between them, the two of them easily controlling him. Tony hooked one foot over Loki’s ankle, and the ranger did likewise, spreading his legs, keeping him pinned and helpless. Loki panted, grinding his hips, his aching cock desperate to be touched, but he was granted no relief.

Tony leaned down and kissed him, his lips, his cheek, his tangled hair, then he looked to the ranger. “Do you think he has earned a reward?” he asked, and Loki bit back his moan.

The ranger hummed, “He has done well,” he said, “but if we reward him, will he learn how dangerous it is for a water spirit to be out in the forest at night?”

“If he learns that,” Tony said, idly nibbling on Loki’s jaw, “we will not have him to play with anymore.”

Loki looked from one to the other as they debated the matter, keeping him flat to the ground between them, his opinion irrelevant, his hard cock and grinding hips ignored. Their free hands roamed where they pleased, teasing him without mercy even as they talked over his head.

“Please," he said, his voice almost a whimper. Tony ignored him, the ranger shushed him with a quick kiss.

“Next time,” Tony said, thoughtful, “We should gag him when his mouth isn’t needed.” Loki writhed under their hands, incoherent with his desire, with his need to cum.

The ranger agreed, “Next time, we should stake him out until we are done with him. That will stop his wriggling.”

Loki's eyes rolled back in his head, the very thought almost made him cum untouched. To be gagged and spread out, staked to the ground, used as his lovers pleased all night. He would beg for them to do it to him, if he could only form the words.

“Then there needs to be a next time,” Tony said, looking down at their captive. “Will you come back to us, _Vatnsandur_ , if we reward you and let you go?”

Loki nodded frantically. He would! He would do anything, promise anything, if he would be allowed to cum.

It seemed they had reached an agreement. Tony wrapped Loki’s cock in his fist, letting him thrust into it, clumsy, unable to control himself. The ranger reached down and pushed his fingers back into Loki’s well-used hole. His fingers rubbed against that bundle of nerves inside him every time Loki thrust into Tony’s fist. They let him do the work, still pinned by their bodies, his hips pumping, working himself into a desperate frenzy, panting and crying, a creature of sensation, of feeling, of need, until he crested the wave and crashed over the top, his eyes wide, his muscles rigid and trembling, his every nerve alight with pleasure.

Tony and the ranger bundled him up in the furs when his breathing calmed. They stretched out of either side of him, kissing and whispering to him, feeding him nibbles of Erla’s stolen cake, until his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a contented, exhausted sleep.

Tony shared a smile with the ranger over his sleeping form.

“I think he liked it,” he said, and the ranger gave a soft chuckle.

“Indeed,” he said, yawning, “I believe he did. Remind me that I shall have to find some stakes.” He settled down to sleep next to Loki, dragging a rolled up blanket under his head, his eyes already closing.

Tony was tired, but not yet ready to sleep. He poked at the fire, pulled another fur over to cover the ranger, as Loki had taken all the ones he had been lying on. Tony nibbled at the cake, watching the low flames, the stars above, the movement of the trees in the breeze, the breathing of his sleeping companions. It was peaceful, but he could not sleep. Not just because he wanted to relish the memories of Loki, wrecked and beautiful, stuffed at both ends, eyes wide and dark. No, something else was keeping him awake, some need to be watchful. He couldn’t put his finger on it. The horses were peaceful, sleeping on their feet, there was no sound of alarm at all throughout the forest. But still, he stayed awake.

Perhaps he just needed to keep watch over his companions, his husband and his husband’s lover. He smiled to himself, took another bite of cake. That certainly was something he had never expected to be thinking. He had had threesomes before, more than three, even. Fun games for the excitement of it, for the adventure, but he had never done it with anyone he was attached to, with anyone he loved. But Loki had wanted it. And Loki got what he wanted, as much as it was in Tony’s power. If he wanted to be shared, then Tony would make it happen. Loki would do the same for him. He did it often, in fact. He indulged Tony's kinks, he dressed to please him, he did not complain when Tony was overprotective, over-concerned, he wore his ring, he had agreed to marry him. They were already married, as far as Tony was concerned, but he had promised Loki a big party, so he would give him one.

He loved Loki, he loved him and seeing Loki happy made him happy. He could not describe the feeling. Knowing the ranger cared for him, knowing that Loki trusted him, willingly gave himself to him, it put a warm glow in Tony’s chest. It made the fire in his heart burn brighter.

Tony wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, sat by the fire, and watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear plot is coming back! These guys are having way too much fun out here in the forest!


	46. Trees (Art by Achika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot returns!

Dawn was breaking and Tony was still sitting by the fire when the ranger sat bolt upright with a shout.

“Fenra!”

Loki woke as the ranger jumped to his feet, pulling his clothes on, his movements sharp, fast.

“What is it?” Tony asked, already dressed, readying his nanites, fear flowing through him. “What’s happened?”

Loki’s clothes materialized on his body with a twist of his fingers, blinking rapidly, shaking off the effects of sleep and of last night’s activities.

“They have her!” The ranger shouted over his shoulder as he ran into the forest. "Go to their camp!" He vanished under the trees, disappeared between one step and the next, leaving Tony and Loki standing in the clearing.

Loki stared at Tony, wide-eyed, his fingers sparking with aborted magic. “I can’t find her!”

“Thor! Find Thor! Find Mjolnir!” Tony said, his nanite armor forming around him, turning his jacket and pants into smooth-jointed plate, turning him into Iron Man.

Loki closed his eyes and nodded. Tony grabbed him around the waist and with a twist of his fingers Loki pulled them through the shadows. They dropped in front of Thor, who was strolling down a narrow trail, swinging Mjolnir in one hand, a half-eaten loaf of bread in the other.

“Brother! Stark!” he exclaimed, then, taking in their frantic appearance he added, “What is wrong?”

“They have Fenra!” Loki grabbed Thor’s shoulders, “Take us to the camp, to the hunters, where are they?”

Thor, to his credit, wasted no time. "Follow me," he said, dropping his bread. Knowing that Loki could find him, he spun his hammer and took off above the treetops, gone in a moment. Loki followed his invisible path with his eyes, and the moment he sensed him began to descend, he grabbed Tony and pulled them in that direction.

They appeared in the camp. The clearing was in turmoil. Hunters and guards faced off in the center, around what, Tony could not see. Thor had landed in the center of the stand-off, and was roaring at both sides to back off, Mjolnir sparking, clouds gathering.

Jormuna lay still on the ground a little distance away, her huge body half-in and half-out of the camp. Her color was dull, her scales almost transparent, and her black eyes without their shine. Loki gasped in horror and ran towards her, but the ranger stepped out of the forest and got to her first. He knelt by her head and stroked his hands over her, color and life returning to her where he touched. The ranger pointed urgently to the circle, telling Tony and Loki to go. Knowing that Jormuna could not be in safer hands, Tony and Loki ran towards Thor.

Thor was standing over Erla, who was curled up on the ground, her body wrapped around a large crystal. Her scarf had come loose from her head, her hair tumbled over her face, but not enough to hide a dark bruise blooming on her cheek. Tears stained her cheeks, and she seemed unsure if Thor was there to help her, if he would side with the hunters, or with the guards.

Tony and Loki skidded up to them. They formed a circle around the girl, not knowing what was happening, what the guards and the hunters were doing, what Erla was doing, or where Fenra was. Tony had a terrible, sickening suspicion that the crystal Erla was protecting held the answer to that last question, at least.

Erla did not give up her hold on the crystal, she looked up at them all, her arms tight around it. "I saw her," she whispered, pleading to Thor, "She's just a baby."

“Thor, stop this madness!” Loki snapped, prompting his brother to roar again, and thunder to roll over the forest, silencing the group. Thor pointed Mjolnir at Hilde, who Tony was relieved to see standing with the guards, her short sword in her hand.

“Explain!” he demanded, and Hilde stepped forward.

“My prince,” she said, her tone as calm and professional as ever, “Lady Illt threatened your page. I thought it best not to let her kill the girl before you returned.”

They all turned to the women she had pointed to. Tony was not as shocked as he should have been to recognize the loom-woman who had served them tea in Frigga’s garden. Queen Frigga had her own personal guard, it seemed. One that dealt with arcane threats.

Lady Illt was holding a golden dagger in her hand. The blade gleamed with an oily shine that made Tony’s eyes want to slide off of it. She glared at them coldly, no respect in her eyes for Thor, and nothing but contempt for Loki. “Tell the child to step aside and she will come to no harm,” she spat. Thunder rumbled overhead, and the sky darkened with storm clouds.

“If _she_ comes to harm, _you_ will come to harm,” Loki hissed, his split-bladed daggers appearing in his hands.

The yelling erupted again, and Tony let them all fight. His attention was focused on the crystal under Erla’s arms. Erla still held it close to her body, shielding it as best she could, but Tony’s scanners could see enough of it to understand what it was.

It was a prison.

(Art by Achika on [imgur](https://imgur.com/a/6rKqxVK))

Fenra’s spirit, her energy already familiar to Tony’s sensors, was trapped inside. The wolf cub hung suspended like a fly in honey, unable to move. Tony couldn't tell if she was aware of where she was, and he could only hope that she was not. Tony pushed his rage and fear out of his head. There would be time for that later. Now, he needed to think. Loki would know how to get Fenra out of there, but they needed to get her away from the hunters first. The dagger Lady Illt held looked decidedly magical and terminal. Tony could not risk her slipping through their defenses and finishing Odin and Frigga's dirty work. He looked over to where Jormuna and the ranger had been, and saw they were gone. Good. Two less to worry about. Hopefully they were in one of the forest's secret places, safe from harm.

Tony calculated.

Thor could take care of himself. He was the crown prince and he had Hilde and her guards as backup. No matter how little Lady Illt and her hunters cared for him, he would be fine. Loki could slip back into the shadows as soon as blink. Tony had no doubt the hunters were no match for him. That left Erla, and Fenra trapped in the crystal. Easy.

Tony prepared to grab them both and take off. It was a basic plan, but hopefully effective in it's simplicity. None of the Asgardians knew he could fly, so he would have the element of surprise. He would head back to the clearing and wait for Loki to find them.

The sky darkened further, Thor's thunder sounding faint and distant. Tony looked up and instantly scrapped his plan. They were in a clearing no more. Every inch above them was covered with branches. Close, interlocking, solid branches. Tony scanned around the arguing group, his heart rate increasing. Most of the campsite was gone, swallowed by trees. The trunks closed in, thick, rough bark pressed together, a wall of creaking wood, creeping closer.

“Erm, guys?” Tony said, his voice lost in the fighting around him.

The darkness grew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.


	47. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleugh I'm getting sick, and my mom is coming for a visit for two weeks. I will do my best but the pace is going to slow down. Stay with me!
> 
> ohhh and check out the beautiful new ART for this fic made by the wonderful Achika! (Chapter headers are updated for easy finding)

They all noticed at the same time. The shouting faded to nothing, the crack of ancient timbers the only sound. In the few moments pause, the trees crept closer, creaking and swaying, circling the group like predators, like pack hunters. Illt raised her hand to point at Loki, accusation on her tongue, but he did not let her speak.

“Commander, _baka,”_ he snapped. Released from her frozen horror, Hilde sprang into action, shouting orders at her guards into the eerie quiet, too fast for Tony to follow. Loki yanked Tony and Thor to the ground. They surrounded Erla, wrapping her and the crystal under their arms. Hilde and her guards formed up around them, alternating standing and kneeling, arms locked, their round shields overlapping above their heads.

A howling wind descended on the clearing, metal scraped against metal as the guards rocked on their feet. Without hesitation Tony disintegrated his armor and sent the nanites to reinforce their shelter, binding the shields together, filling the gaps, forming a solid barrier. Seeing what he had done, Loki wrapped his arm over Tony’s unprotected head. Outside the shield wall there was screaming, flares of magic, the sounds of grinding wood. Claws, wings, and sharp teeth.

Something heavy smashed against their defenses, but the guards held steady. Tony squeezed down closer and hoped that it hadn’t been a person, knowing that he was probably wrong. Loki’s jaw was tight, his hands glowed with magic, spinning protective threads around them all. Thor maneuvered in the tight space and pushed Mjolnir under Loki’s hand, its power surging bright through the threads. Defensive magic was Loki’s realm, offensive magic was Thor’s. Thor was wise enough to know that calling a storm into this situation would destroy them all. He gave his power to Loki, to support their shield, to support the guards who protected them. Loki’s threads of magic were the only light in the gloom.

No, not the only light.

The crystal Erla hugged had a faint glow of its own, as golden as Fenra’s fur, but faint. Tony put his hand on the smooth surface of it and the light grew stronger. Fenra. She was still trapped in there, captured by some vile trick of the hunters. Tony put both hands on it, concentrated on his daughter, his child, calling to her, trying to reach her and let her know she was not alone. Her parents were with her. The glow grew to a bright flash, bright enough to blind them. Erla cried out as it shattered, the pieces falling to the ground, clouded, rough-edged.

Like smoke spilling from a cup, faint light drifted out of the broken pieces, Fenra’s light, floating, her ears, her tail, her too-big paws. Tony cried out and grabbed for her, desperate not to lose her. He tried to hold the smoke together, pushing her back into herself, stroking his hands over and over her shape, forming her, willing her to survive, to remember herself. He pulled a handful of nanites from their defenses, formed the little Fenra-wolf in his palm, held it to her eyes, or where her eyes should be.

“Fenra, Fenra, this is you,” he whispered to her, his voice audible only to himself in the howling wind, forcing back his panic, “Come back darling, it’s OK, it’s OK, Daddy’s here, I’ve got you, precious girl.”

Slowly, barely visible at first, the wolf cub started to form in the cramped space under the shield wall. Tony’s hands soothed her, stroked her shape back in solidity, back into being. Her ears were flat to her head, her tail tucked under her legs, her eyes huge. She huddled next to Tony. There was not enough space for her, she blended with Erla, overlapped with the feet of the guards behind them, her outline still fuzzy. But she was back.

It was enough. Silence fell abruptly. Sunlight filtered through the raised shields above them.

“Hold,” Hilde ordered, not yet ready to trust the safety of her crown-prince to the sudden quiet.

Loki raised his head, releasing his threads of magic. “It is over,” he said, and when Hilde didn’t move, he gently touched her arm. “Commander. It is over.”

Tony brought his nanites back, releasing the shields from their tortoise shell, but all the guards waited for Hilde’s order. She gave a jerky nod, her eyes darting from side to side, the most unsettled Tony had ever seen her. “Break,” she said, “but stay alert.”

The guards broke their formation, turning outwards, hands on their swords, ready to fight if they had to. But they did not have to. The clearing was empty. The hunters were gone. The sky was blue above them, the trees were where they belonged. Tony craned around the guards to look, but he stayed next to Fenra. The camp was destroyed, the tents flattened, crushed, scattered. The entire clearing was blanketed ankle deep in a carpet of fresh pine needles. There was no noise, no birds, no wind to stir the branches. All was calm.

“Where is the Lady Illt? Where are the others?” one of the guards said, a young man, his knuckles white on his sword hilt.

“They are gone from my forest,” came a familiar voice.

The ranger walked into the camp, his feet brushing through the deep pine needles. The rustling crunch of his steps was the only sound apart from the rough movements of the guards, and Erla’s gulping breaths.

The young guard jerked his sword out of its sheath, and a moment later it spun from his hand and clanged to the ground. Loki, moving too quickly to be seen, had struck it from his hand.

“Do not be a fool,” he said, then stepped back, giving the ranger a respectful nod.

Hilde edged in front of Thor, and no one breathed as the ranger walked over to Fenra. The wolf-cub was still crouched on the ground by Tony, virtually transparent, only Tony’s hands on her keeping any glow to her shape at all.

Erla scrambled backward as the ranger approached, but he gave her a kind smile. “Don’t be afraid, child,” he said, “Friends of the spirits are friends of mine.”

Erla looked up at Loki, who nodded reassuringly at her. The ranger reached for Fenra, knelt by her side and wrapped her in his arms. He poured his power into her, his hands filling her with gold, with light, with peace.

Thor stepped forward, Hilde close at his side, a wary expression mirrored on their faces.

“Loki,” he said, “Will you not introduce us to your...friend?”

Loki did not know the ranger’s name, but he didn’t let that stop him. He hardly hesitated. The tension was still high in the clearing, Thor's hand inches from his hammer. Better not to admit he didn't know the man's name. “Thor, may I present Angrdonan _,_ the forest guardian. Angrdonan _,_ my brother Prince Thor.”

The ranger’s mouth turned up at the corners, but he didn’t object to being so named. He picked Fenra up in his arms, the huge wolf pup as light as a feather, her shaggy head on his broad shoulder, his arms around her.

Tony let him take her. He was her step-father and he would keep her safe, he knew where to go, how to help her recover.

“Angrdonan,” Thor said, “Was that your doing?” he gestured at the trees, the pine-needles, the open space where Illt and her mages had stood.

“The forest protects its own,” the ranger replied calmly.

“Are they dead?” Thor asked.

The ranger shrugged, not an easy feat with a wolf in one’s arms. “They are gone from my forest,” he repeated, “And with all due respect, Prince Thor, it is time for you to be gone, as well.”

Thor regarded the ranger, the wolf, his brother, the needles on the ground. Life was coming back to the forest, the branches swaying in the breeze, the rustling of birds and animals audible. Still, there was something in the air. Something that warned of caution. Thor nodded slowly.

“Aye,” he said, “I was thinking the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ranger has a name!


	48. Peace

Thor and the guards left quickly. They rummaged through the wrecked camp, taking what personal items they could find, never taking both eyes off the ranger. He stood calm and quiet in the center of the clearing, the spirit wolf in his arms, and watched them, unmoving. Erla scurried over to Loki while the guards were occupied, twisting her hair in her fingers, and asked if she could stay with them.

"Jjon is looking for me," she explained, "Svein told me he came to the stableyard. Fandral said I would be be safe with him...but..."

Before Loki could reply, the ranger nodded. “Of course you can stay,  _ Helujan.  _ You are welcome in my forest. _ ” _

“My name is Erla, Sir,” the girl said, biting her lip, uncertain. But the ranger only smiled, his eyes crinkled at the corners.

“Call me Angrdonan,” he said, “In this place, we take the names the spirits give us.”

Erla dipped her head in her one-handed curtsy and stood between Loki and the ranger as Thor and the guards formed up.

Thor didn’t question Erla’s decision to stay. He smiled at her, and grasped Loki’s forearm, then pulled him into an embrace, a faint ‘oof’ coming from under his arms.

“When will you return to Asgard, Loki?” he asked, holding him at arms length, looking him up and down.

“I will not,” Loki said, wonderingly, as though he had only that moment realized it. “Odin has had his bargain from me and he will have no more. Fenra belongs here in the forest, and she will not leave it until the end of days. If Odin wishes for a long life he will let her be." He held up finger, forestalling Thor's protest, "That is not a threat. It is a fact. Fate will not be thwarted.”

Thor shuffled his feet. Hilde and her guard tried to look as though they were not listening.

“He will not be pleased,” Thor finally said, which all knew was a vast understatement. Odin would be furious. His fury had sent Loki into slavery three years ago, and if anything, he was more dangerous now.

“I have done what I told him I would do." Loki said, his voice level, "Fenra’s spirit is comforted, she will not seek him out.” They looked at the fluffy wolf pup, her shaggy head resting on the ranger’s shoulder, her eyes half closed, her tail starting a lazy wag. Loki grasped Thor's shoulder, “Brother, do what you can to appease him. You are the only one who can. His only care is that you will carry on his legacy after he is gone.”

Thor pressed his lips together. “I will try, Loki, but we must stay in contact. I must know that you are safe.” The unspoken words hung over them. Thor was afraid that Odin would do something to Loki behind his back. He was capable of it. To steal Loki away, bury him deep in his dungeons or send him to another world, give him to another master to keep him under control.

Loki wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders, pulled him close. “Tell him that my Midgardian master has me well in hand,” he said with a smile, and Tony kissed his cheek. Odin had lifted Loki's sentence of servitude on Asgard because Loki had convinced him that he would stay with Tony regardless. And it was true. Tony knew it. Loki would not leave him. They belonged together, not as master and slave, as Odin would have it, but as partners, as equals.

The ranger spoke up. “You may meet here,” he said, “If you wish, Prince Thor. Odin’s eyes will not see you, and the spirits will not object if you return in peace.”

Thor gave the ranger a respectful nod, “Thank you,  _ Angrdonan. _ I will come here then, when I wish for news of my brother. Perhaps our paths will cross. I think it wise for me to stay away from Midgard for a time, and give Father time to cool his anger.”

“That would indeed be wise,” Loki agreed, and with that, it was agreed. Thor and the guards headed out of the forest, and the ranger led their increased party back to the clearing along a narrow game trail. Although their feet met solid ground, the trees blurred past them at high speed, and it was only a few minutes until they arrived.

Jormuna was waiting for them at their camp. She was twisting and turning about the clearing, her long body in knots, her scales dim.

_ Fenra! _ She cried as she saw them enter. She rushed over to her sister, her nose gently touched the wolf-cub’s fur, her tongue tasting the air around her.

Fenra seemed much recovered, but was not inclined to get down from the ranger’s strong arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and lapped her tongue out at Fenra, her ears rising up a little higher.

Jormuna wound her whole body around the ranger and Fenra, hiding them from view, a living column of spiral translucent spirit-snake.

_ Fenra, I am so sorry, _ Jormuna said, her distraught voice echoing in all their minds,  _ I only wanted to feel the crackling magic! I thought you were sleeping! _

Tony gathered from Jormuna's heartfelt apology that she had sneaked off to the hunter’s camp to get a closer look at Thor and Mjolnir, and Fenra had followed her. So close, the hunters could hardly have failed to find her. The ranger gave Jormuna a serious talking to. He had told her to stay away from the hunters, and this was the result.

“It would be better for them to never have seen us,” he told her. “Now those guards will carry tales back to their barracks of the mighty spirit-serpent Jormuna and the spirit-wolf Fenra, and more will come looking.”

Jormuna hung her scaly head.

“What will happen to them?” Erla asked, chewing her lip, “Those who come looking, what will happen to them?”

Jormuna released the ranger and Fenra from her coils and looped over to this new person. She tasted the air around her and Erla, to her credit, did not flinch away from the huge snake. She held out her hand and let Jormuna pass her head over it, glowing where they touched.

“They will find nothing,” the ranger said, “because we have all learned our lessons, is that not so, Jormuna?”

Jormuna sent a slow loop down her body to her tail.  _ Yes Father,  _ she said, and did her best to look chastened. It only lasted a moment before she was curiously winding around Erla again. Tony could see much mischief in Jormuna's future. She took after her Modir.

_ Helujan, clever bird,  _ she said,  _ you will stay with us? _

Erla looked between Loki and the ranger, unsure.

“ _ Helujan,”  _ the ranger said, his voice kind. “The spirits like you, and they will always need someone to watch over them…”

Tony only caught the beginning before the man managed to persuade Fenra out of his arms. She trotted over to Tony and Loki, the perfect distraction.

They wrapped her up in their arms, kneeling on the ground, petting her, stroking her, encouraging her golden glow to shine. The big cub seemed little worse for her misadventure. Her shape was solid, her edges clear and sharp, her ears pricked up and her eyes a clear gold. Her parents held her, pouring their love into her, and the spirit wolf let her eyes drift closed, contented.

After that, there was little need for words. Tony and Loki spent another week in the forest, with no obligations and nothing to do but enjoy the time with their children, with their family. Their camp expanded. Erla set up her sleeping area across the fire from theirs, and she spent long hours with the ranger, walking through the forest, meeting the spirits, finding the secret places. She no longer hid her injured arm behind her back, and she and Jormuna became friends, sneaking off together early one morning and coming back with a large fluffy cat.

“Sig!” Loki exclaimed when he saw her, “Sig, how did you get here?”

“She followed you, my prince,” Erla said with a smile, stubbornly refusing to abandon that form of address. “I felt her on the edge of the forest, and Jormuna helped me find her.”

Jormuna flipped her head upside down and rolled a loop down her body, proud of her part in the story. Sig clawed her way into Loki’s arms and up onto his shoulder, which she had apparently decided was her spot.

Tony wished they could stay forever.

The clearing was more like home everyday. Fenra was already growing, losing her puppy fluff and getting shaggy fur. Jormuna adored her Modir, and wrapped Loki up in her coils and demanded stories in the evenings at the campfire. The ranger watched over them all. Sometimes he vanished for hours and came back with bread or fruit, sometimes he came back with nothing but a secretive smile.

Once, he stole away with Tony and Loki, leaving Erla and the children in the clearing. They spent a few very enjoyable hours deep in the forest with Loki on his knees, stripped and blindfolded and bound to a tree. They made him guess whose cock was in his mouth, whose hand was stroking him, whose fingers were pushing inside him. He quickly learned to pay attention and guess well, if he wanted to avoid the pine switch on the insides of his thighs.

But they could not stay, and on the day they had to leave, they all of them cried. Fenra’s ears were flat to her head, Jormuna’s long body had none of her lively coils. Erla broke her formal reserve and grabbed Loki in a fierce hug, whispering into his ear something that brought tears to his eyes too.

“Helujan, Jormuna, Fenra,” he said, “My darlings. Keep yourselves safe until we return. Angrdonan, watch over them. We have to go, but our hearts will stay here, with you.”

Tony wrapped Loki in his arms and squeezed. They did have to go. They didn't want to attract unwelcome attention from Odin, or abandon Tony’s responsibilities on Earth, but Loki was sure that if they kept their visits short they could come and go pretty much as they pleased. Loki knew the paths in and out of the realms without using the bifrost, even right under Odin’s nose in Asgard.

“We’ll be back in a month,” Tony said. They had agreed that that was long enough to give the impression of settling back down on Earth. Long enough to give Thor time to calm Odin down. Long enough to give Thor chance to sneak away to the forest to visit them when they returned. Erla would be their messenger back to the palace. She could avoid Jjon easily enough if she was quick, and she would get to see Svein at the same time. She furiously denied having any interest in seeing him, but she blushed bright red at the mention of his name. Tony suspected Svein had something to do with Sig’s reappearance too. Someone at least had to have let the cat out of their rooms.

With that, Loki raised his hands, glowing with magic. Tony gripped tight to his jacket, not wanting to be left behind or lost between worlds. With a wave of his hands, Loki pulled them through the shadows. They left behind the peace of the forest, their family, and landed back on Midgard, in Tony’s tower.

“Welcome back, Sirs,” the calm voice of JARVIS greeted them, and Tony looked around. Home. Or at least, it had been. Now, with the memory of wind stirring the branches of the forest, the company of his children, his husband’s lover, even Sig, it felt empty. Only JARVIS himself had any life here.

Already, his heart longed to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one more chapter to come!


	49. Family

A month had gone by too slowly, and they were both ready to return to their family. New York was still the same, but they had changed. The safety of their tower now felt stifling, their children, so far away, were like a missing limb that ached and could not be soothed. The clean, white walls of the penthouse were sterile, lifeless. Loki had brought all the plants from his apartment up to the penthouse. Their balcony now was lush with exotic greenery, but it was a poor substitute for the forest clearing.

Now with thousands of years ahead of him, Tony had less than zero patience with short-sighted politicians and corporations. He had spent the past month seeking out global universities, green-energy non-profits, charities, and scientific communities and funding them. His goal was to have a habitable earth in 1000 years. Humans were capable of it. They were capable of tremendous change and growth, and Tony intended to nudge global progress in the right direction with his uniquely long-term view. Once it was running, he put JARVIS in charge of the program. There was no one more qualified. Loki teased him that he would end up as the ruler of earth, but Tony insisted he had no such desire. He wanted humanity to better itself. Now that he would be around to see it, he could not stand by and not contribute to that goal.

The day finally came for them to return. They had decided to stay for two weeks. It was short enough to avoid antagonizing Odin, and long enough to spend quality time with their family. There was no reason they could not keep it up indefinitely. Two weeks on Asgard, four weeks on Earth.

“What is this, my love?” Loki asked, holding up a small satchel from the pile of bags they were taking back to the forest with them.

Tony smiled and took it out of his hand. “It’s a secret,” he said. “Or maybe a surprise.”

Loki hummed, his lips pressed together. “I don’t care for surprises,” he said, and tried to take the bag back. Tony held it out of his reach.

“You’ll like this one,” he said, “But if you don’t, we just won’t do it.”

“Do what?”

“Wait and see,” Tony said, and slung the small satchel over his shoulder. Loki glared at him, but he let it go and picked up the other bags, ready to go.

They were traveling light this time. Most of what they had taken on their first trip to Asgard was still there, abandoned in their rooms when they had left the palace. Tony doubted Erla would have found a way to bring it out to the forest for them to pick up. Most of it could be replaced, although Tony did wish for the birch-cane that had Loki’s tooth-marks in it. For sentimental reasons.

They had had several long talks about the ranger, which were far less fraught than Tony had expected. He liked the man, and Loki had a long history with him. They both they trusted him, and trusted each other with him. Loki hinted that if Tony was interested, the ranger may be interested in him too, but Tony demurred. He was an attractive man, certainly, and Tony enjoyed watching him and Loki together, but he was not interested in taking things any further with him. He only wanted Loki, and he only wanted Loki to be happy and satisfied. Loki assured him he was not dissatisfied with Tony in any way, but Tony shook his head.

“It’s not about that,” he had said, trying to explain how he felt. “It’s about you, about what you want. I mean, I built you that fucking machine, right? Just because you like that, doesn't mean that you don't like me. It's just different. And, by the way, I very much enjoy strapping you into that thing and watching your ass get railed by a robot cock." Tony threw a chef's kiss in the direction of his workshop, where he had lovingly built and installed the device. Something to keep Loki busy while he was working, he had said. He zoned out for a moment at the memory, then refocused.

"I like to see you get what you want. There’s things that two people can do to you, that one person just can't.”

Loki had blushed and stammered and given Tony a heated look that had pretty well ended the conversation that time. But they had picked it up again and come to an understanding. While they were in the forest, Loki would be shared between them.

Tony had some ideas, and the ranger had ideas too, which brought Tony back to the satchel over his shoulder. He gave it a pat, and smiled to himself.

***

Loki pulled them through the shadows and into the bright afternoon sunlight of the forest clearing. It had changed since they were gone. A fire-pit of heavy stones was in the center, and a bower of bent saplings and woven branches covered a tidy sleeping area, scattered with furs. Sig was on top of it, showing the sun her soft belly. Tony felt the peace of the place settle over him, the breeze in the branches just as he had remembered. No one but Sig was there, and Loki and Tony stashed their bags in the bower, gave Sig a quick cuddle, and walked down to the stream. They would catch some fish for dinner, and see who joined them.

They heard voices as they approached, and hurried their footsteps to the grassy bank. Their family was already there. Erla and the ranger had their pants rolled up, holding spears on the fishing rock, Fenra and Jormuna were splashing in the pool behind them.

The ranger looked up. “Vatnsander, Onuranda,” he called, raising his spear in salute, “Welcome back.”

_ Modir, Step-father, _ Jormuna said, hauling herself out of the pool, uncoiling to her full length and wrapping them up in a loop of her body.  _ You are just in time to see Helujan catch her first fish. Perhaps _ .

Erla splashed the snake with the butt of her spear, “I have yet to see  _ you  _ catch any fish, sister!” she laughed, and Jormuna flicked her tail at her, turning her head upside down in her version of a smile.

Fenra climbed out of the pool and shook herself off. The cub was fast becoming a wolf. Now, the water clung to her as it would to real fur, her spectral shape becoming more solid, more real. Even with wet, clinging fur, she was big. Her shoulder now reached Tony’s chest, and her nose was able to gently boop his and Loki’s nose in welcome.

Once everyone was greeted and either splashed by Erla or nuzzled by a dripping wet wolf, the sun was touching the upper branches of the trees. Loki took over fishing. He grabbed the ranger’s spear and easily flipped fish after shining fish up onto the bank. He promised he would help Erla master the skill while they were there. They fell back into easy companionship. Tony gathered wood and stacked it in the fire pit, the ranger cleaned the fish they had caught and Erla fashioned a spit to smoke them on. Tony could not have been happier to be home.

***

The next day, Erla left early for the palace. She would discreetly let Thor know that they were there, and bring back what goods could not easily be procured in the forest. Loki gave her a handful of coins for the market, and put a much larger handful in a pot inside the bower. Loki had no end of money, hidden in pockets around the realms, or even pilfered from his brother's purse for all Tony knew.

Erla would return the next day. She said Girn let her sleep above the stables whenever she wanted, and didn’t ask her any questions. She had returned his two horses, in as good condition as Loki had promised, and Girn had given her a stablehand’s livery jacket to wear. It kept her under the radar when she had to run errands in the palace. Tony was sure she would sneak in a visit to Svein while she went about her other business, although he didn't mention it to her.

The three parents and two children spent the day together, doing nothing but enjoying each others company. Jormuna begged for stories, which Loki told and illustrated with magical illusions. Fenra was too restless for stories, so Tony let her chase him around the clearing. She easily caught him and rolled him on the ground over and over, until he formed his ever-present nanites into repulsors and took off, flying low around the clearing. Fenra was delighted, jumping for him, batting at him with her huge paws, while Tony weaved and dodged around her, until both were tired and filthy. Fenra shook herself and cloud of dust rose around her, making her sneeze. Tony felt the same way, he announced he was going for a swim and headed for the stream. Jormuna fell in alongside him, and Tony was entirely unsurprised when she ‘tripped’ and they both ended up in the water.

It was dusk when the ranger came to fetch them. They were both swimming lazily and talking about Midgard. Jormuna was curious above everything. She asked about New York, what it was like there, about Tony’s role as Iron Man, about everything she could think of. She was still talking and asking questions on the walk back to the camp, and she started recounting it all to the tired Fenra as they walked off into the woods. Tony smiled as they left. His children. 

The flame in his heart burned for them all, for all of his family, a fierce glow that kept him warm, that kept him strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter tomorrow. It's *cough* grown-up time.


	50. The Stakeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It's grown up time in the forest, hope you enjoy!

The three of them ate under the stars, roasted vegetables and a delicious hot broth from a shared cast-iron pot. The light from the sky was bright enough to see by, the night air was warm, a pine-scented breeze gently swaying the branches. It was an easy, companionable evening, but Loki had a feeling that was not all that would be in store for him that night.

He was right.

A thrill raced through Loki’s senses when Tony scooted over to him and slowly pulled the lacing from his tunic, baring a few inches of skin to the night air. That first action changed the mood of the night, from easy companionship to something else, something hungry, and Loki was the main course. The dark eyes of his two lovers were on him, and Loki swallowed, nervous despite himself.

“Angrdonan, forest guardian,” Tony said, speaking over Loki’s shoulder to the ranger, “I brought you a gift.” Loki inhaled sharply, heat rising on his cheeks. He loved it when Tony and the ranger talked about him, talked around him, ignored him and discussed him as though he couldn’t hear them.

The ranger hummed, pleased. He leaned forward to stroke his calloused fingers over Loki’s exposed collarbone. “Onuranda, tamer of fire, did you bring us this pretty little water spirit to play with?”

Tony smile pressed into Loki’s neck, followed by his teeth as he took a gentle bite, sending a pulse of arousal straight to Loki’s groin. “I did,” he said, “But there’s more. Hold him.” Loki was pushed over into the ranger’s waiting embrace. One arm went around his waist, the other gripped his upper arm. He did not resist. Not yet. Tony left the fire and came back with the small satchel Loki had questioned him about earlier.

Loki watched, curious, as he opened it. He could guess it was something from their toy collection, but exactly what he didn't know. “Don’t let him go,” Tony warned, and Loki tensed as the ranger twisted his arm behind his back and up towards his shoulder, his wrist in an iron grip. A soft whine escaped his lips, which was ignored. Whatever was in the bag, Tony was inviting him to resist, telling him that if he wanted a take-down, he would get one. Loki didn’t take his eyes off the bag, ready to react.

Tony tipped the satchel and four gleaming pieces of metal tumbled out. Loki realized what they were a split second before the ranger did. He tried to jerk his hand out of his hold, knowing what would come next. He wasn’t fast enough. The ranger held him and shoved him down onto his belly, his arm still wrenched behind his back. A hand pulled his hair, made him lift his head and look at the four stakes strewn on the grass before him.

“You’re a feisty one,” The ranger said appreciatively as Loki squirmed under him. Tony picked up the first of the stakes, already attached to a length of cord and a fur-lined brown leather cuff.

“Why do you think I came prepared?” he said, “Hold him down. He’s going to fight.”

And fight Loki did. He made them work for it, and it took them both working together to strip and subdue him, get the cuffs buckled around his wrists and ankles, and hammer the stakes into the ground. They were not gentle with him. They used their fists and feet, knees and elbows. He would have bruises the next day, and he would cherish them. They were breathing hard when they were done, the two of them standing over him, looking down, pleased with their handiwork. Their water spirit, staked out naked on the ground, helpless and trembling.

Tony leaned down and stroked his hair back from his eyes. “There you go,” he said, as one would soothe a pet, “All done, that’s better isn’t it? Nothing for you to do now but take it. Be a good little spirit and we’ll let you go when we’re done with you.”

Loki bit back his moan at Tony’s words. He yanked on his bonds, feeling their strength. He rolled his hips into the sweet grass under him, growled and snapped his teeth at Tony when he came closer and tried to kiss him.

“He might need this,” the ranger said to Tony, picking up the muzzle that had also been in the bag. He showed it to Loki, dangling it from his fingers, “Is this what you need, Vatnsandur? Something to bite on?” It was Loki’s favorite gag, one that filled his mouth and covered the lower half of his face.

Loki growled and snapped his teeth again, all but inviting them to gag him, and Tony was happy to oblige. He shoved the fat plug into Loki’s mouth and buckled the straps behind his head. Immediately it was on, Loki’s mind started to go hazy. The plug in his mouth forced him to suck, stopped him from making any coherent sound, and he knew the leather panel muffled even his screams to a faint, suppressed moan. He thrashed against the bonds again, biting at the gag, pulling at the stakes, rubbing his wrists and ankles raw against the cuffs.

Tony and the ranger let him wear himself out. It was useless and they all knew it. He was well caught and it was only a matter of time before he was forced to acknowledge it. He felt hands on his bare skin, pinches, slaps, handfuls of flesh grabbed and squeezed.

“This is a fine specimen you have found, Onuranda,” the ranger said, ignoring Loki's struggles. Heat washed Loki from head to toe as they discussed his body, his pale skin, his soft hair, his hard cock, his round ass. Their eyes and their hands were everywhere, and there was nothing Loki could do about it except moan and grind his hips.

Hands squeezed his buttocks, kneading the flesh. “The only question is, who’s going to go first?” At this point Loki didn’t care who went first. It didn’t matter. He was their prize, to be divided up as they saw fit. His opinion was irrelevant. They would use him until they were done with him, and all he could do was take it.

He was maneuvered by strong hands and a rolled fur shoved under him, lifting his hips, presenting his body to his captors at the perfect angle for use.

“Do your magic, little spirit,” Tony told Loki, and he shook his head, twisting his head back to glare at them. They would get no cooperation from him. Anything they had from him they would have to take by force.

That seemed fine with Tony and the ranger. Tony laughed and pulled his belt from its loops, snapping it and enjoying Loki’s flinch. He tapped it on Loki’s ass, a warning and a question both.

“It’s up to you, Vatnsander,” he said, “If you want to spend the night getting your ass beat, we can do that too.”

Loki growled into his muzzle, flattened his hands to the ground.  _ Green. _ He wanted it. He wanted to be forced, to be beaten with his lover’s belt, he craved the sting and burn of it, and later the heat of it when they took him, as he knew they would. He shook his head, refused to do his magic. Refused to make it easy for them. They could have him, but they would have to earn it.

“As you like,” the ranger said, and moments later the first strike landed. Loki couldn’t help but flinch and cry out with each hit, tears squeezing from his eyes as he took a dozen strikes from the belt, each crack another burning stripe on his ass, his cock grinding against the fur, his arousal impossible to hide.

Loki pushed them, that night.

He gave them nothing, he made them take it from him, he made them force him every step of the way. He took three dozen strikes from the belt before he performed his magic, and even then, he did not yield. Staked out and spread before them, his ass raised up and presented for their use, Loki resisted. Hands flat to the ground, he clenched his every muscle and made them force their way inside him. The ranger went first, groaning his pleasure at the tightness of Loki’s flesh as he spread and pierced him, his resistance futile, his muffled sobs ignored.

When they had both had a turn with him, they went back to the fire, left Loki where he was to use again later. Loki twisted his head to watch them relax by the fire. They talked in low voices, laughed together, shared a few bites of food, all while he was waiting, spread and staked outside the circle of firelight. His use wasn’t over. They would be back for more and there was nothing he could do about it.

They used him all night, unhurried. After round two, a warm hand stroked his hard length. Loki jerked and tried to pull away, tried to stop them from forcing an orgasm from him, but just like everything else, he had no choice but to take it. He was stroked to his climax while he struggled and squirmed, helpless to prevent it.

After round three, he broke. He stopped fighting, stopped yelling and screaming into the gag, reduced to quiet sobs. Of course, his lovers noticed the difference. Tony took the gag off while the ranger was using him, his thrusts rocking him forward over the rolled furs, tears dripping from his eyes. Tony ran his fingers over the lines where the gag had been. He had buckled it tight enough to leave indentations in his skin, as he knew Loki liked.

“You are doing well, Vatnsandur,” he said, his voice kind. Loki still was not done pushing. He was not ready to take their praise, their affection. Not yet. He wanted more.

“Please,” he said, his voice hoarse from yelling into the gag, “Mercy, please sirs, I beg you.”

Tony checked his hands, still flat on the ground.  _ Green _ . He double-squeezed Loki’s hand and Loki gave him an answering double-squeeze. As much as Loki was amused by Tony’s safety precautions, his hand signals were very useful when he didn’t want to break character. He had no desire for mercy. He wanted to beg, and then be denied.

Tony smiled and leaned down until his lips were next to Loki’s ear. “This is all the mercy a water spirit deserves,” he told him in his best lascivious tone, and the ranger chuckled, gripped his hips and fucked him harder.

They took care of him, after.

They released him from the cuffs and bundled him up in furs. They soothed him, gave him little bites to eat, rubbed oil into his abraded wrists and ankles. When he was resting in their arms, they told him how well he had done, how perfect he was, how much they loved and adored him. Loki didn’t speak, he let his eyes unfocus, he ate the nibbles he was given, leaned into their gentle hands, his eyes closing. He let them take care of him. He let them treat him like the tender water-spirit he could be here, in the safety of the forest.

They all slept together, Loki tucked between them, and when dawn broke Loki opened his eyes first, his two lovers sleeping beside him. He hurt all over. His wrists and ankles were sore, his shoulder muscles were strained from being spread out for so long, his buttocks and thighs burned from the belt, and his poor, tender, abused hole ached from hard use. He smiled to himself. He could cast a quick healing spell to rid himself of all those pains, but he didn’t. He was going to make his lovers tend to him, fetch him drinks, massage his back and rub healing lotions into his skin. 

It was going to be a beautiful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is where we leave them, enjoying their time in the forest with their family. I hope you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment if you did!


End file.
